Destiny's Heroes: Part III
by Saira
Summary: Continued from previous stories. Year 5
1. Hogwarts: Year 5

See Disclaimer on Part I for credit to JKR, JRR and Zelda people.  
  
Destiny Part III  
  
Year: 5  
  
"Even with all that's happened, I still missed this place," Saira said. "I think I might be able to walk up"  
But she didn't take but two steps before nearly collapsing. Saira took Legolas' hand for support and they continued for a few more steps until he stopped them  
"We probably shouldn't," he said staring at their hands disappointed  
"You're right. I don't think teacher-student relationships are smiled upon. Nor students with 2,932 year old boyfriend?"  
Saira let go but walked very close to him since her strength was not all there and her potion had run out and she was filled with pain. Saira though about what she'd just said and realized something  
"So when exactly is your birthday?"  
Legolas smiled like he did when he was amused with Saira  
"Truth be told I'd have to think about it. After a thousand years of living, birthdays don't hold much meaning"  
"I'd like to know"  
"If I recall it I'll let you know. You need to go see Madam Pomfrey then go check in with Professor Dumbledore"  
Saira nodded then looked ahead. She saw many new first years until she saw Dmitri and Aranel. Dmitri had returned to his bright blue hair color. Saira waved to get their attention with the arm opposite of her wound, but anything she did at this point caused her pain. When Dmitri saw her he let go of Aranel's hand and ran to Saira. He gave her a hug adding to Saira's uncomfortable state. Legolas noticed and forced Dmitri to let go.  
"Sorry love, but it's good to see you well and up"  
Aranel walked up and gave Saira a half hug after seeing Dmitri's display.  
"Welcome back" she said  
"Good to be back"  
"So, love, where you headed?" Dmitri asked  
"To see Madam Pomfrey. She'll be real happy to see me I suspect. You?"  
"Class. Not sure which. I'm just following Aranel"  
"Even though he doesn't even have the same class as me," Aranel pointed out  
"Well we better get going then. Namaarie Saira"  
"Namaarie"  
The two of them left hand in hand and seeing them so happy made Saira smile. She and Legolas headed the rest the way to the hospital wing. Stairs were the worst for Saira. She wished Hogwarts had better means of transportation for the less able.  
"Well I think this injury will keep me on the ground for awhile" Saira said as Legolas finally picked her up and carried her up the stairs.  
"You say that now"  
Madam Pomfrey was making up beds when they arrived. As Saira expected, she wasn't too pleased to see her but had a face showing she was expecting Saira.  
"Well, what have you gotten yourself into now?" she asked removing the bandages  
"Oh, the usual"  
"With all that Elvish medicine, you couldn't heal-oh my! What on earth happened?" she said after removing them completely.  
"I got hit by a sail"  
She scoffed and muttered under her breath about how dangerous sailing was.  
"I'll re-bandage it for now. You'll need to come take potions everyday for a week or until that clears up, alright?"  
"Yes"  
"Go see Professor Snape for a potion to kill the pain. I'm fresh out at the moment. I'm sure he'll oblige to his top student"  
Saira nodded and left feeling slightly better. Legolas took her to Dumbledore's office next. As before the stone gargoyle opened hearing the correct password. Dumbledore was busy writing a letter when they walked in. Saira was gripping Legolas' hand harshly now because so much walking was now taking a toll.  
"Ah, Miss Trinity. Right on time. Your things have already been taken to your dormitory and I have your schedule right here. I'm sorry to have to leave so sudden again but as you know, times are dark."  
As before when she met him the first time, he picked up and unobtrusive object and disappeared.  
"Okay, to Snape's, then class"  
"Shall we?"  
"Oh, I need to stop by my dorm too"  
"What for?"  
"All my school supplies" she stated  
Saira found going down stairs much easier than going up. She knew they were nearing the dungeon because it was always freezing. Legolas waited outside as Saira walked in the classroom where Snape was giving a lecture to a bunch of first years. He saw her and stopped mid- sentence.  
"Hello, Miss Trinity. You seem to be in the wrong class. I don't believe I have you until later this afternoon" he said  
"Madam Pomfrey sent me to get some potion for pain."  
"Pain? Come" he beckoned her to the front of the room. He handed her a vile of blue liquid.  
"I'll send a batch up to Madam Pomfrey straight away"  
Snape gave a rare smile to Saira before she left. As son as she was in the hall, she down half the vile and instantly felt better. She reached the Fat Lady to Gryffindor tower and realized she didn't know the password and there was no way she Lady would let Saira in because she still had resentment from the previous year.  
"Uh-"  
"Mimbulus mimbletonia" Legolas said  
"How'd you know that" Saira asked as the portrait swung open  
"Dumbledore"  
"But he didn't-"  
"Don't worry about it"  
Saira gave him a perplexed look then went inside. Legolas stood in the doorway  
"Are you a vampire or something? You need an invitation?" Saira said  
Legolas coughed and followed her in. He waited in the common room for Saira to come down with her things. Saira pocketed her wand and grabbed her books. Grasping the rail tightly she made her way down.  
"What class do you have?" he asked  
"Transfiguration"  
"Easy?"  
"I'm a natural"  
Saira followed Legolas toward the door but before he got to it Saira spun him around and grabbed the front of his shirt. She kissed him quickly but still full of passion then headed out the door as if she hadn't done anything.  
"Okay" She made her way down the hall smiling broadly wondering if he'd risk anything now that they were back. Which he did because halfway down the hall he turned her around, tossed her books down and pressed up against her in a long kiss.  
"Okay" he said "I'll be in my room if you need me"  
Saira walked into Transfiguration and at first she didn't think anyone noticed until Liz, who was still facing the front, waved and motioned for her to sit down. Saira realized Liz must have known she was there when she kissed Legolas.  
"Miss Trinity" McGonagall said, "Find your seat. I trust your friends will fill you in"  
By the end of class Saira had mastered the Vanishing Spell and luckily did not receive homework as result since she'd also been gone for the first two days. She and all her friends from Dmitri to Harry had a little reunion in the hall on the way to Potions  
"We've got loads to tell you Saira" Ron and Dmitri kept repeating.  
When they arrived at Potions after giving Saira the quick and the ugly version of everything, everyone groaned but Saira who thoroughly enjoyed it.  
"We're continuing with the Draught of Peace today" said Snape. Saira's heart lifted. She was afraid she would be behind but these were potions she'd learned back in Hyrule. "The ingredients and method are on the blackboard. Miss Trinity, if you need any help-"  
"No, Professor, that's all right"  
"I hope you realize the difficulty of this potion," he said  
"Forgive me Professor but I've learned this one already. I assure you I am up to speed with the class. This is rather easy compared to some I've mixed as well"  
A few gasps fell across the room and Aria swore someone had fallen out of their sear. Snape stared for a moment but wasn't surprised.  
"Well, what is everyone waiting for? Begin"  
Dmitri seemed to be the only not phased by what Saira had said. He knew all too well her skill in potions. Ever since he'd known her they fascinated her. Her skill, well screw up, was one major reason they escaped Ganondorf one time. Class was about to end and Dmitri pleaded with Saira  
"Love, help"  
But his potion was not savable. Snape was yelling at Neville so Saira to rid of Dmitri's potion and poured some of hers in it. Liz started laughing and Saira covered her mouth. However everyone else started laughing to. Even Harry, whose cauldron was bubbling over spilling everywhere laughed. Saira joined in.  
Snape looked over at them curiously but couldn't find the source of their laughter. After class they all headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts. When Saira asked who the new teacher was, everyone got quiet and stopped laughing. Finally Dmitri answered.  
"Professor Umbridge. It's cause of her I went fully blue again."  
"She works for the Ministry of Magic" Hermione said better explaining. "Used to be Undersecretary to Fudge. She's a horrible teacher whose basic goal is to seize control of Hogwarts. We only learn theory and nothing else"  
"How do they expect us to defend ourselves?" Saira asked  
"They don't" Harry said  
Saira looked at Harry. He looked angry and not at all how she remembered him the year before. She noticed redness on his hand. She could sense there was more wrong with this, 'Umbridge' person than was let on.  
"Harry are you-" But the moment Saira put her hand on Harry's shoulder she began to have a vision.  
She was in what she assumed to be Professor Umbridge's office. Harry was sitting at a table holding a black quill with a piece of parchment in front of him but no ink. Harry began to write and as he did the letters seemed to cut into the back of his hand. Saira came out of it and found herself in Dmitri's arms. She couldn't stand for a moment and grabbed her side as she winced in pain. However the pain didn't end with just her side but her hand as well had words outlined as if she'd been the one cut and her hand was bleeding. She stared at Harry for a moment before he turned and went inside the classroom at a loss for words.  
Dmitri helped Saira inside and then they all took seats at the back of the classroom. She saw the new Professor sitting at the front and Saira couldn't find any other way to describe her except she was very toad-like. She automatically sensed something was not all good in this woman. The bell rang and Umbridge was about to say the assignment when she saw Saira.  
"Um, dear, are you in the wrong class?" she asked in a surprisingly high-pitched voice. Saira heard every bit of the false sincerity in her voice. A few people snickered  
"No, according to my schedule, this is where I'm supposed to be" Saira said as if it were obvious.  
"What's your name?"  
"Saira"  
Saira turned to look at her friends and Umbridge noticed the 'pointiness' in Saira's ears.  
"If you wouldn't mind dear, but please tell me where are you from?"  
"Aren't you supposed to be giving us our work?" Dmitri asked  
By the look on Umbridge's face, she was highly offended but Saira was betting it was his hair more than anything.  
"Mr. Alone, what have I said about raising our hand? And I have a new student here. I would kindly ask you not to interrupt as I try to learn more about her"  
"I'm originally from Hyrule, but I', currently living in Mirkwood" Saira answered  
"With Mr. Greenleaf?" she asked  
"Uma" -Yes-  
"Why were you not in my previous classes?"  
"Class" Dmitri corrected  
"Quiet! Now Miss.?"  
"Trinity. I have been absent because I was recently injured so immensely that I was unfit to return" Saira said  
"How badly could you have been?" Umbridge asked  
"However badly getting hit by a sail could be. Shall I show the class exactly how bad?" Saira suggested sarcastically  
"Mm. That's quite alright. Now if you'll continue your reading in chapter one"  
About half way through the class Saira was growing restless and bored. She raised her hand  
"Yes?" Umbridge said with her false sweetness  
"I'm curious, Professor, when will we actually be performing the defenses spoken of in the book?"  
"I realize you have been absent but we've had this discussion and I'm not in the mood for a repeat"  
"So, we're going to read. Nothing more? Seems pointless. How are we supposed to protect ourselves?"  
"In this classroom you shouldn't need to"  
"But if we don't practice here, we can't be ready for what's out there. What's the point of reading about it? We need to know how to perform these. And I guarantee there is plenty out there to need such defenses"  
"Exactly my words, well not exactly, but the basic idea" Harry said standing up  
"Mr. Potter you're in enough trouble with your lies. Now for the last time, there is nothing out there"  
"Professor have you ever been to Hyrule? Have you even heard of Ganondorf or Voldemort? If you had you'd know we need to do more than read!" Saira yelled angrily  
"That's enough. Detention Miss Trinity. Tonight after Mr. Potter's"  
"Your intent to avoid answering my questions is very interesting" Saira said  
"Miss Trinity, this is my class and if I hear another word, you will be joining Mr. Potter for detentions the rest of the week"  
Saira said nothing because her side was wrenching with pain from getting so angry. After class she understood why everyone hated the new professor.  
"Love, it's ironic, you tell me not to get a detention on my first day and you go and get one"  
"Don't worry. Harry got a week's worth" Liz said  
"Only for telling the truth" Harry chimed in  
"Well I think you both need to control your tempers" Hermione said.  
Harry and Saira both looked at her, then each other, but said nothing. 


	2. Quick Chats

-Quick Chats-  
  
That night before dinner, Legolas went to speak wit Dumbledore and be briefed on anything hadn't been sent in a letter. Legolas politely knocked on the door.  
"Come in"  
Legolas walked in a took a seat across from Dumbledore"  
"Did you receive all my letters?" Dumbledore asked  
"I did"  
"Did you speak with your father about support from the Elves? Many alliances have been forgotten since most of the Elves departed. I think as long as we can hold off Ganondorf's reach to Earth, we will have time to deal with Voldemort first"  
"My father says we'll support you but he cannot guarantee support from the other kingdoms"  
"Good. And you know all about the Order of Phoenix?"  
"Yes. I bet Saira has already been told a great deal about it by now" Legolas said amused  
"I agree. And how is Saira? This summer has been very difficult on her"  
"Indeed it has but good can always be found in some form"  
Dumbledore looked up at Legolas who was now staring at his boots.  
"Tell me, what good might that be?"  
"It was undeniable"  
"Ha ha. Well on that topic, I'm happy for you, but it may be all the happy things mentioned here. I must warn you about Dolores Umbridge" he said  
"We've met. Vile woman"  
"Yes, I know but as such, she is now a Professor here. She knows you are here but she is not happy about it. She is frightened by the Elven superiority still held. And her prejudice beliefs do not help"  
"I serve a higher order to which she has no control. Her authority over me is a waste of her breath and I will be glad to remind her"  
"Be careful and tell Saira to watch what she does or says. Dolores knows nothing of the treasures and I'd like to keep it that way. Plus, both Harry and her and reaching the boiling point of their anger." Dumbledore said, "Ah, dinner"  
Legolas left before Dumbledore and met Saira being helped down the stairs with her friends. He beckoned her over to the side  
"How are you feeling?" he asked  
"Besides getting a detention on the first day, I'm quel (good)"  
"Saira, you mustn't anger her. But anyway, when you feel better, we should start your work out again and I though you might also begin teaching me some healing spells so that you'll have someone to cure you for once"  
"Thanks. I feel better already but Madam Pomfrey says I must wait until the end of the week before I try anything. If she had her way I'd stay in there until I'm better but I'd go mad" Saira said, "We should probably get to dinner" she said trying to go past him.  
He grabbed her hand, "why in such a rush?"  
They stepped closer until Saira stopped hearing a 'hem hem' behind her. She turned around leaning on Legolas as she saw Professor Umbridge.  
"What's going on here?" she asked  
"I'm just speaking with Legolas"  
"You should address him more formally," she said though Saira got the impression she didn't mean it.  
"There's never been a need before"  
"Saira, please go to dinner. Come see me tonight" Legolas said  
Saira scowled slightly at Umbridge before slowly making her way inside and joined her friends.  
"Prince Legolas Greenleaf. It's a very rare occasion indeed when royalty pays us a visit"  
"Dolores Umbridge. For the record, I'm not here on a visit. I'm here to protect"  
"There's nothing to protect her from" she stressed the word 'her' even though Legolas mentioned nothing of Saira.  
"I can think of one thing" he said staring at her "And there are plenty more outside as well"  
"I'm concerned you are too close to Miss Trinity  
"Well, that's your opinion and forgive me if I don't care"  
"You'd do well to watch yourself. If I catch you and a student in such a way inappropriate for school, I will have you removed.  
Legolas said nothing and walked away.  
  
During dinner, Saira was filled in about everyone's summer but lacking details about the Order. They would tell her all about that after dinner. Harry went to his detention and Saira sympathized for him after her vision but she could tell by everyone else's reactions that they didn't know about the quill that cut his hand. That is except for Dmitri. She was slowly heading toward her own detention when Dmitri stopped her.  
"I'd switch quills." He said coming around the corner.  
"Why?"  
"Have you not seen Harry's hand? There is more being done at that detention than lines. Plus I've noticed any other pain adds to the one you already suffer, so it's best you avoid any extra pain"  
"Don't worry. I'm sure I'll be fine"  
Dmitri gave Saira a peck on the cheek before she knocked on the door. It opened and she wet in where Umbridge was waiting behind her desk. Saira was told to sit down at the same table she'd seen Harry at. The same black quill and parchment lie there too.  
"You're to write lines. 'I must not tell lies'"  
"May I ask what lies I told?"  
"You false statements not only about The Dark Lord but about this Ganondorf as well. Now write and do not question me"  
Saira picked up the quill but did not write. She waited a moment until she knew Umbridge wasn't looking then she pulled a quill out of her sleeve and used magic to make it look the same. The ink even looked red like blood. With ease she wrote pages worth and no mark was upon her hand at the end of her detention.  
"Alright Miss Trinity. Come here"  
Wincing with pain she got up and walked over to Umbridge's desk.  
"Let me see your hand" Saira stretched it out, and relished the look on the professor's face at the lack of injury. "Your hand"  
"Elves heal quick," Saira said casually.  
She pulled her hand out of Umbridge's grip and left without another word. Saira went to Legolas' room and found him unpacking. Saira sat down and waited for him. She talked while he unpacked.  
"I just finished with detention. She has some issues no doubt. Harry, Ron and Hermione also filled me in on their summer. I think I had it a little worse coming to the end"  
"Everyone has had a hectic summer. Both of you have been through a lot. I suppose you heard about the dementors"  
"I heard it all. Harry seem very - um"  
"Very what?"  
"Angry. Liz senses he's going through a lot still"  
"Wouldn't you be?"  
"I've been for years"  
"Come"  
Saira got up and sat next to him on his bed. He lifted her chin up so she was staring into his deep blue eyes. She began leaning in when they heard footsteps and he got up and continued unpacking. Saira was relived when it was only Dumbledore.  
"Sorry, am I interrupting?"  
"Not at all Professor. I was just leaving" Saira said since she didn't know he knew about them.  
"Just a moment Saira, you might like to hear this"  
Saira stopped  
"Legolas, I'd like you to be a tutor for the students"  
"Excuse me?" he asked as if he hadn't heard him right.  
"There are no available teaching positions, but considering your expertise, I though you would be a huge benefit for the students. The 5th year students will be taking their O.W.L.S and they can use all the help they can get. Oh, and it will be a reason for you to stay that Dolores cant object to."  
"That's great" Saira said happily.  
Saira heard more footsteps and Professor Umbridge waddled in. Saira despised the look on her face as if she'd just caught them doing something they shouldn't be.  
"May I intrude?"  
"Looks like you already did" Legolas said  
"Hmph. Albus what is your business here?"  
"I've come to ask Legolas to become a tutor for the students. Well?"  
Looking straight at Umbridge, he agreed.  
"Alright, but then why is Miss Trinity here?"  
"I asked her to come see me if you don't recall" Legolas said  
"What for?"  
"To schedule my training sessions for this year" Saira broke in.  
"Saira, I think it's time for you to retire for the night," Dumbledore said  
Saira walked out without hesitation. She headed straight for the common room though she was making slow progress up the stairs. However, waiting at the top was none other than Draco Malfoy. Saira stopped about five steps away and looked up at him. He spoke first.  
"Vedui. Nae saian lumme'" -Greetings, it has been too long-  
"Vedui, quel undome" -Greetings, good evening-  
"I'm still learning. My father says I'm wasting my time but you're all I've been able to think about. I thought you'd like it if I knew the language" he said in English  
"It's nice you took the time," Saira said climbing the steps and attempting to go by but Draco blocked her  
"Saira, I know we left of bad terms"  
"I think that's an understatement. Whether there was history between you and my friends or not, you have a tendency to say incredible insults where none are needed" Saira said coldly. She clenched her teeth because her slight anger for him was hurting her.  
"It probably wont change either"  
"Then why have you stopped me?"  
"I had hopes of redeeming myself to you"  
"Why?"  
"Because you're the only person that's ever made me feel guilty for the things I have said or done"  
"That's very flattering but despite all of that, I know what you would seek and nothing can happen between us"  
"Why not?"  
"Because my heart already belongs to another"  
"Ita? That weird Elf guy?" he asked surprised  
"No, a different Elf guy"  
"Who?"  
"It's probably better if you don't know but I'm sure you'll figure it out"  
"Be careful" That was all he said before walking off. Saira stood there for several moments feeling a little bad. Last year she'd really liked Draco. He was the first person to take a real interest in her, and was sweet enough to insist upon being with her. Saira pushed out those thoughts and went to her dorm where many people were doing homework in the common room. Saira had a bit but finished quickly and went to bed.  
  
Friday came and went and everyone had been given a mountain of homework. Saira's injury had come a long way but still not to the point where certain things would pain her deeply. They did have something to look forward to; Ron was trying out for Keeper of the quidditch team. Harry was stuck in detention. Many people showed up but in the end, Ron got it. He wasn't the best but the other two candidates had other priorities. Saira wasn't a fan of quidditch really but she supported the team.  
They celebrated in the common room. The Weasley twins, Fred and George, had nicked food from the kitchens for a small party. Saira had come to find out that Dmitri was getting to be good friends with them, which she didn't think was such a good thing. Toward the end of the night, Liz and Saira went up to their room, as they were tired of the commotion.  
"How are you holding up?" Liz asked  
"Better. I'm healing quick thanks to Madam Pomfrey's potion, but it tastes vile."  
"This week sure has been busy"  
"You're telling me" Saira said, "It's amazing how missing just a few days puts you so far behind. So, what house did Voron get in?"  
"Slytherin. I don't get to see him as much because of it."  
"I don't get many chances to see Legolas. Umbridge is constantly watching me. She doesn't like Legolas and I'm thinking there's a bit of history"  
"Maybe, maybe not. She's known for hating half-breeds" Liz said  
"But Elves aren't half-breeds"  
"She considers them to be. Says we're mixed with humans"  
"That's foolish"  
"Yes, well we can't do much about it."  
"Can you sense where Umbridge is?" Saira asked  
"It's clear. You can go"  
"Thanks"  
Saira went to Legolas' room and found him reading a book when she walked in. She threw it down, sat down and kissed him as if she hadn't seen him in years. He didn't pull away when she stopped but pulled her back in and returned longingly.  
"No toad-woman is going to stop me," Saira said  
"I am pleased to hear that"  
The door creaked open a little while later but they didn't hear it.  
"Um, Saira?" Liz said trying not to laugh  
Saira got up since she was lying on top of Legolas kissing him.  
"What?"  
"Curfew"  
"Namaarie" she kissed him one last time then left with Liz  
"You looked like you were enjoying yourself" Liz commented on the way up the stairs  
"You noticed?" Saira said smiling sarcastically  
  
Saturday was rather boring because everyone was too busy doing homework. Saira didn't have much since she'd been gone. Dmitri was avoiding doing his at all costs but Aranel forced him  
After all the Elves were done, Aranel suggested they go remake the courtyard so they would have a place to hang out. All of them went to where it had been the year before. It looked like a normal courtyard for a moment. They each stood at a corner except Voron since he was the only Elf not there. It began taking form as they all concentrated when Ms. 'Hem Hem' showed up.  
"What do you think you are doing?" she asked  
"Creating our courtyard" Aranel, "Just as we have been doing, or as me and Liz have been doing for 4 years"  
"I don't believe you have permission to alter the school premises"  
"Um, I believe we do" Dmitri said mockingly "We have Dumbledore's permission"  
"I'm going to need a signed parchment proving that"  
'They don't need it" Dumbledore had appeared  
"Yes they do" Umbridge argued  
"These Elves are from a different world. The Ministry had little authority but they have respected our rules anyway and in return they are able to do this"  
"The ministry-"  
"-Can do nothing. Move on Dolores. You have heard it from me. They have permission despite the lack of need"  
Umbridge walked off angrily and Dumbledore had already disappeared before they could thank him. They finished and all went inside.  
However the moment Saira stepped inside she was overcome with sadness. She'd spent many a night curled up in Ita's arms. She could see herself lying on the bench with him. Liz gave her a sympathetic look. Aranel too seemed to having trouble coping.  
Everything was much quieter in their courtyard, which Elves loved. They liked things to be simple and serene. Aranel continued doing magic when everyone had sat down.  
"Aranel, what are you doing?" Dmitri asked  
"I'm putting a spell up so that only humans, well anybody, that have not been invited may enter. Excluding us since we're already here. It's mainly to keep Umbridge out," she said proudly  
"Hey, speaking of which, how was your detention with her love?"  
"Took your advice and it was quite fine"  
An opening appeared in the water and Voron walked in. Aranel winked at Liz. He didn't even get one word out before Liz ran up and kissed him  
"So, Liz, does he ever breathe when you're with him?" Dmitri asked  
"Maybe you should ask Aranel. It's probably the same situation" Liz snapped  
"Touché' Dmitri" Saira said laughing  
"Hey!" Aranel said though she was laughing.  
Liz and Voron left but before she did she winked and smiled at Saira. Saira didn't understand until Legolas appeared. However, it was a sight to behold. He was dressed in a wizard cloak like the other teachers making him look odd since Saira had never seen him out of his tunic.  
"Leg, my good man, why on earth are you wearing that?" Dmitri asked  
"I accepted Dumbledore's offer to become a tutor and do me a favor and never call me that again."  
"Before Dmitri dishes out more comments, I'll leave" Saira said getting up, grabbing Legolas' hand and pulling him out with her. The moment the doorway closed, Saira started laughing.  
"Quick, get it out of your system"  
While Saira laughed she pulled him into a kiss.  
"You look great" she said  
"Well, I might add you also look smashing in that skirt of yours" he said knowing Saira hated her uniform  
"It's not my fault our attire calls for skirts and ties." Though Saira always had her shirt un-tucked and her tie loose.  
"What are you doing later?" he asked  
"Nothing that I know of"  
"Umbridge has several detentions tonight and cant come around to lecture me again so I thought we could have a moment alone"  
"Is it just me or are you really looking forward to the Christmas break too?" Saira asked  
Legolas nodded and kissed her again. He had to leave to begin his tutoring so Saira decided to take a walk rather than go back in the courtyard. She went outside and saw the Gryffindor quidditch team practicing. She walked by Hagrid's hut, wondering, like everyone else, where he was. However she began hearing a rustling in the bushes near the forest edge.  
Even though she wasn't allowed, Saira ventured in. She had left her wand in her dorm so she summoned an Elvish light bead, as when she was younger, to light her way. There was something mobbing. She pushing aside some leaves and what she saw frightened her.  
There were creatures there that looked like reptile skeletons in horse form. Their heads looked like dragons and their eyes were pearly white. They had wings Saira though more befitting for a bat.  
Saira tripped and fell backward and started crawling away. She got up and ran out with the bead following her. She looked behind her for a moment and then ran into someone falling down again and couldn't move for several moments as pain spread from her wound. She looked up at whom she'd run into.  
"Are you alright?" Draco asked holding his hand out  
Saira grabbed his hand but like the first time she'd met him, it sparked a vision. Everything went black until a longhaired man appeared. He looked a lot like Draco. He was in an office building. He pulled out his wand and yelled a curse, and then Saira came to. When she saw normal again she wasn't but a few inches away from Draco who was holding her up  
"That's the second time that's happened when I've touched your hand," he said  
"I wont why" Saira said "Let me go now"  
"Sorry" he did and Saira stepped back a little  
"So, what are you doing over here?" Saira asked  
"Better question, what were you running from?"  
"Saw something in the shadows but I'm still jumpy and it turned out to be nothing" Saira lied not wanting Draco to make a comment about Hagrid. "Aren't you a prefect? Shouldn't you be inside?"  
"I came looking for you," he said  
"Draco, I told you-"  
"No, I came to ask for lessons"  
"Lessons?" Saira repeated confused  
"To speak Elvish"  
"I'm not giving lessons. Legolas is a tutor now so why don't you ask him?"  
"Saira, please. Cant you at least pretend I'm a decent guy?' he pleaded  
Saira thought for a moment, "Fine, I'll let you know tonight when I'm free. At dinner meet me out front"  
"Great. Well, Namaarie" he said correctly  
"Namaarie"  
They went their separate ways but not before Saira took one last glance behind her. Saira then went to the bathroom to check on her bandages. She hated to look but she wanted to see if it was almost healed. She'd almost got the bandage off but quickly put it back.  
Saira felt a strange surge of anger flow through her. This 'Evangeline' woman was putting her though hell. She'd nearly killed Saira and took Serenity away. Saira felt tears sting her eyes and she did nothing to stop them. She sat down on the ground and buried her head in her hands. Her anger had now given way to fear. Fear for her friends, Link, Legolas, and fear for her life. She heard someone come in but she kept her head down.  
"You needent be afraid when you have Legolas protecting you" the gentle voice of Liz said  
Saira looked up at her dark-haired friend. Liz sat down next to Saira and put her arm around her shoulder. Saira smiled yet with more tears coming down.  
"I thought you were with Voron" Saira said.  
"I'm not about to let you cry and have no shoulder to do it on"  
"Thanks"  
"Everything will work out. You will see"  
"I sure hope so" 


	3. Sirius' Knowledge

-Sirius' Knowledge-  
  
Later on, Saira went back to the common room and the place was deserted. She figured out why when there was a faint smell of Dung Bombs in the air. Saira took a seat in the plush chair in front of the fire. She began dozing off when she heard a voice.  
"Saira?"  
She opened her eyes and saw Sirius's head in the fireplace.  
"Vedui Sirius"  
"Just you?"  
"I think Fred and George put off a few Dung bombs so yeah, just me," Saira said  
"Do you know where Harry is?" he asked  
"I think he's with Ron and Hermione doing homework"  
"Done with yours already?"  
"I don't have as much because I was gone the first few days"  
"Oh, right. I heard about what happened? How are you holding up?" he asked  
"Could be better. How 'bout you?"  
"Only Kreacher to keep me company. So, have you learned much about your task yet?"  
"Only that I'm supposed to be the descendant of the person who used it the first time and that I'm supposed to die in the process of opening this damn locket"  
"Sounds like everyone is having a great day"  
"Harry seems to have a lot on his mind" Saira said changing the subject way from her  
"He's still having trouble with what happened at the end of last year," Sirius said  
"I know what its like." Saira said sadly, "I'm in the same boat"  
"I'm sorry. Mr. Dorthonion right?"  
Saira nodded  
"You have a very similar situation to Harry if not worse in some cases" Sirius said  
"Yeah, both orphans, both have no real home"  
"Both supposed to do the impossible" Sirius added  
"What? What's Harry got to do?"  
"I don't know. Did you know your mother and father were friends with Lily and James?" Sirius said changing the subject again  
Saira perked her head up  
"Really? When?" she asked  
"A long time ago. Inola and Artanis-"  
"Artanis?"  
"Your father. Didn't you know?"  
"No, I never knew them. All I know is that my father was killed in a war before I was born then my mother died shortly after, but the details are far from precise."  
"I met them once but not more than five minutes. You know, you should talk with Harry. He might listen to you since you have it worse than he does and right now he doesn't believe anything is"  
Saira smiled but then got a serious look and went quiet. She had, not only the gift of visions, but she was quite good at predicting things minutes, hours, or even several days ahead of time, though sometimes they were altered.  
"Go" Saira said  
"Huh?"  
"People are coming"  
"How do you-?"  
"I'm a Seer remember?"  
"Right, well tell Harry Snuffles wants to speak with him"  
"I will, now auta!"  
His face disappeared with a pop and just in time because a crowd of first years came in. She walked out knowing how loud they could get. She headed down the corridor to Legolas' room when she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
"Hey guys. Snuffles wanted to talk to you" Saira said  
"How do you know about Snuffles" Harry asked  
"Met him last year and he just told me" Saira said. She looked at her watch. "Sorry but I gotta run"  
Saira continued on to Legolas' room. However Saira decided to do a little Elvish magic before going in; A spell to keep anyone from wanting to go down that hall, Similar to a charm wizards use.  
"K'shonna wanya"  
Saira said those words as she held her arms out sideways and a beam of light came from her hands. Then Saira said the password and walked in where she found Legolas polishing his magnificent bow. He smiled broadly at the sight of her.  
"Professor Toadstool shouldn't be coming by anytime soon" Saira said  
"Why's that?"  
"Oh, just a little magic here and there."  
He set down his bow and grabbed her around the waist. He tried to kiss her but she held a finger up.  
"Answer a few questions for me first"  
"Shoot"  
"How do you know Umbridge?" she asked  
Legolas stopped trying and sighed deeply.  
"You above all people should know that it takes a lot to get under my skin," he said  
"And, oh, how I've tried?" Saira said smiling,  
"Many years ago, I came here as a representative of the Elven population. I was to 'inspect' everything so to speak. And also to negotiate treaties so that Elves could come to Hogwarts and a number of other things. This was in the beginning of Umbridge's career and campaigning against part-humans" Legolas explained  
"But we're not human at all"  
"She believes we mixed blood"  
"With what other being?"  
"She couldn't say and that's the main reason my negotiations prevailed. Well, she happened to be the person who was to show me around the Ministry. Let's just say we had a slight disagreement"  
"I'd like to show her some Elvish magic to prove her wrong"  
Saira got up to go to the door jokingly, but Legolas grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back to him. He was the only thing keeping her form falling. She tried to stand up but Legolas tripped her feet preventing her from doing so.  
"You know I could easily say my side hurts and you'd let me up," Saira said mischievously.  
"Well, now I know that it's just an excuse, I'll keep you here" he replied.  
"HE leaned down and kissed her still holding her up. Saira wrapped her arms around his neck as far as she could without pain and pulled him closer. Saira spent all evening with Legolas and missed dinner. Legolas left to get them some food and while he was gone Saira fell asleep and had a disturbing dream.  
She was back in a deserted Mirkwood and no sun shone through the trees.  
"Those pesky friends of yours will be the first to go before I finish you off"  
Saira knew that voice  
"What do you want?" Saira asked Evangeline still disguised in her Morgana form.  
"I wanted to see how you were getting along without Serenity? And how your side is doing"  
"Too cowardly to face me in person?" Saira spat  
Evangeline waved her hand angrily but to no avail  
"I'm not as weak as you presume. I guess I'm not the only one 'too young' to master such magic."  
I've been alive for over a thousand years!" she yelled "And I've always been better than her!"  
But Saira realized she'd said nothing about Serenity.  
"Nor from what I've seen. If you ever faced her or me, for that matter, in person, you'd fail miserably.  
But Evangeline laughed instead of being angrier which was not the reaction Saria was expecting.  
"You stupid girl. Have you not wondered who poisoned Serenity?"  
"Elledan did" Saira said almost worried.  
"Ha ha. Elledan. He was too cowardly. He may have put it in her drink but twas' my poison!"  
Saira felt a surge of anger and lost control of her anger. "No!"  
She tried to do all kinds of magic but lack of control just made it backfire until she was on her knees. Evangeline walked up. She went to kick Saira but she was shook awake by Legolas. She saw him and practically jumped at him in surprise. Instinctively he wrapped is arms around her and tried to calm Saira down. Evangeline's laughter still rang in Saira's ears.  
"Can I stay here tonight?"  
Legolas nodded and held her close.  
"What happened?"  
"Evangeline. Said she was gong to kill my friends"  
"Shh, it's nothing. She is just trying to get to you. Now if Umbridge asks where you were say you were in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey will agree."  
"I wish you could be with me when I sleep"  
"I am" 


	4. Predictions and Comparisons

-Predictions and Comparisons-  
  
In the morning Saira awoke and a thought occurred to her. She was supposed to meet Legolas the night before to tell him when she was free. She noticed Legolas was gone so she changed magically and headed out but not before she found a note left by him saying they should continue magic lessons again. She rushed out and as she turned the corner she ran straight into someone knocking a stack of books out of their hands.  
"Amin hiraetha" Saira said bending down to help pick up the books. She realized she had spoken in Elvish and felt stupid for doing so. She looked at the person after saying sorry in English. She was at least part Elf by her ears. Her hair was long and brown and her eyes were almost a gray color. Her skin was pale like most Elves but her voice was light.  
"Diola lle" she said continuing in Elvish to Saira's delight. Saira also noticed an accent, almost French.  
"Sorry again. I wasn't looking" Saira said handing the books to her "You know I thought I knew all the Elves here"  
"I transferred this year."  
"Oh, well my name is-"  
"-Sairalinde Trinity of Kokiri Forest in Hyrule" she said flatly  
"How is it so many people now about me when I only found out a year or so ago?"  
"It's a legend form long ago. It's just no one knew you were alive yet until Zelda contacted Middle-Earth" she explained  
"So, what's your name then?" Saira asked  
"Celebrian Ar-Feinel, or Bri for short"  
"Nice to meet you. What house are you in?"  
"Ravenclaw. I'm a 4th year"  
"Oh, how do you like it here?"  
"It's different and hard. I am not as fluent in English as I am in other languages. I spent many years in France so I know it better, but not many know it here." Bri explained  
"Not necessarily. I'm a little rusty but I do know it"  
"Cool" They switched to French to accommodate Bri.  
"So where are you from?" Saira asked  
"Tirion. It's in Middle-Earth."  
"I'm staying in Mirkwood"  
For about an hour they talked. Saira didn't have much to tell Bri that she already knew. Saira learned that Bri was brought up in an old Elven group. She was part Elf since her mother was human. They were both killed before her eyes and then she was taken in by the Lord and raised by him.  
"Today, me and the other Elves are going to our courtyard after class. Would you like to come?" Saira asked  
"Sure"  
"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts last. Just meet me in the hall out front"  
The first bell ran signaling Saira had ten minutes to get to class.  
"Au Revoir" saira said going down to the dungeons for Potions. She waited outside the door for Draco.  
He came shortly after though it didn't seem he wanted to stop.  
"Draco, hey"  
His friends went inside and they stayed in the hall.  
"Hey" he said  
"I want to apologize. I was doing homework and fell asleep. I didn't wake up until dinner had passed. I'm really sorry"  
He seemed to be trying not to smile.  
"Anyway, I'm free Friday evenings, so if its good for you, I can give you lessons then" Saira said  
"That's perfect. No one is ever in the common room then so just meet me there on Friday" he said happily.  
"Alright"  
They went in. Class was fun for Saira. It was almost too easy for her. They were making a Strengthening Solution which saira had made back in Hyrule. A few ingredients were different but she basically knew what to do. They thought of Hyrule and it saddened her. When she left the first time she was happy in a way because she left a world overtaken by evil, but she did miss it. It was her home and it always would be.  
"Miss Trinity" Snape snapped making Saira jump  
"Yes Professor?"  
"I wish all my students were as talented as you. Where did you learn suck skills?"  
"I worked in the Potion Shop in Kakariko Village and the Elf there had traveled through all the worlds and learned much. He taught me a lot, but I also learned some from someone else I probably shouldn't admit learning from" she said but no one but Dmitri could know what she meant.  
"I should hope your skills continue on past O.W.L.S.," he said. Saira filled her vile and corked it. Then she pulled out her wand and got rid of the rest. Snape gave her a sincere smile and walked off. Saira saw Dmitri's potion and got rid of it as well.  
"I'm going to fail" e said  
"No, you wont" Saira said pulling out an extra vile of potion. She had to pull it away since he went for it  
"C'mon love," he pleaded  
"I will if you change your hair back"  
"You mean his hair isn't naturally blue" Ron said stupidly  
Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry laughed. Liz bit her lip and smiled.  
"His hair is black" saira said "Well, Dmitri?"  
"Blue tips?"  
"Fine"  
"Alright but you do it" he said  
Pretending to cringe, he closed his eyes and leaned forward. She put the vile down and ran her fingers through his spiky hair turning it black with blue tips. Saira smiled proudly and was surprised how good this look was for him.  
"Wow, Saira, are you a Metamorphmagus?" Ron asked  
"What's that?" saira asked in response  
"Never mind" Ron said  
"Can you change your appearance and others?" Harry asked intrigued  
"Yeah. I've been able to ever since I can remember. Why?"  
Harry looked up then blew the hair off his forehead revealing his lightening bolt scar. Saira walked over to him  
"I know exactly how you feel," she said smiling gently.  
Saira waved her hand over his scar but it was covered for a second until saira felt a burning on the palm of her hand where a lightening bolt burn appeared. Harry, too, grabbed his head in pain. Saira's leg buckled from pain in her side despite it was almost healed. The bell ran and people filed out. Dmitri ran to Snape's desk and put the vile there before running back to Saira and carrying her out.  
Everyone gathered out into the hall and surrounded Saira. Dmitri pulled out another vile of red liquid and poured it on Saira's hand. Saira sat for a moment waiting for her side to stop throbbing. Aranel walked up but Dmitri wouldn't leave Saira's side.  
"Dmitri, I'll stay with her" Harry said noticing Dmitri had a weird look as if he couldn't decide whether to stay with Saira or go with Aranel whom he knew never liked being late to class.  
"Prefects gotta go Harry" Ron said  
"Go"  
Everyone left and it was just Harry and Saira  
"I can honestly say that's never happened before" saira said smiling  
"If I'd have known I wouldn't have asked"  
"I know, but this gives us a chance to talk." Saira said getting up.  
"What do you want to talk about?" he said helping her up  
"Do you remember my first day here?"  
"Yeah, I went up to your dorm and found you crying"  
"I was a wreck. Not much has really changed. And now you seem to be one. Sirius said you and I aren't that different" saira said as they climbed the stairs to the North Tower.  
"How so?"  
"Think about it"  
Harry thought for a moment. "Were both your parents murdered by an evil wizard and left you orphaned?" he asked challenging her. Saira had never really told Harry about her life.  
"Wizard? No. Murdered? Never told. I'll probably never know"  
"What do you mean?" he asked  
"My brother and Vienne-"  
"Whose Vienne?" he cut in  
"Vienne is Dmitri's mother. She helped raise me until she and her husband moved to Kakariko." Saira explained  
They reached the North Tower just as the bell rang. That morning Professor Umbridge had been appointed High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. It was her job to evaluate all the teachers and see if they were fit to teach. They found her sitting behind Professor Trelawney as they went up.  
"We'll talk after okay?" Saira said as they joined their friends  
Trelawney was angry about having Umbridge in her class. Liz and saira paired up to do their dream journals. Aranel tried to do hers with Dmitri but he kept kissing her neck when Umbridge wasn't looking. Everyone listened hard as Umbridge asked Trelawney to predict something.  
"The Inner Eye does not See upon command." Trelawney said  
"I see"  
Trelawney stuttered but all she predicted was that Umbridge was in grave peril.  
"Right well if that's really the best you can do" Umbridge said  
"Tonight it's going to ran. Neville is going to trip going down the stairs on the way out and Dmitri's hair will be blue again in 5 minutes" saira said casually flipping through the pages of her book.  
"Excuse me" Umbridge said  
"Tonight it's going to rain. Neville is going to trip going down the stairs on the way out and Dmitri will be blue in, well, now 4 minutes" saira said without looking up.  
"How do you know that?" Umbridge asked with her toad-like smile  
"Because she's a Seer" Liz said  
"Really? I didn't know that" she said  
"Well, what you don't know could fill a warehouse" Dmitri said  
"Detention Mr. Alonde. All week. Now, Miss Trinity, what else can you predict?"  
Saira closed her eyes. "In your class Hermione will have already read the book. And tonight you're going to stop by Legolas' room and attempt to get him to leave again" saira said curtly  
A few people laughed, some rolled their eyes in disbelief and the rest just sat dumbfounded. After class a few people praised Saira. Neville tried to but he fell down the stairs on the way out and saira looked back and saw an interesting look on Umbridge's face.  
"I didn't know you could do that love," Dmitri said with his blue hair.  
"I only use that skill on rare occasions and sometimes its not always right"  
Everything happened just as saira said it would that night. However Legolas was out with Saira while Umbridge came by.  
Thursday came and all that remained of Saira's wound was a horrible scar. She hid it with magic but the thought that she knew it was there haunted her a bit. Legolas also wanted to start training again. He had been swamped with tutoring the students but still fit her in three times a week. And now with Elvish lessons for Draco, saira barely had times for anything else since she had so much homework.  
Saira finished her homework with ten minutes to spare before she needed to meet Legolas at the lake. As she headed down there she felt she was being followed. Legolas barely let saira put down her things before he threw her a sword and began. Saira was rusty and lost very quick on the first round.  
"Oh, my goodness!"  
Saira was bound but she'd recognize Umbridge's voice anywhere. She sighed and turned to look with her hands still bound.  
"Dolores. What a horrible surprise" Legolas said  
"What on earth do you think you are doing?"  
Legolas let Saira go  
"It is my job to teach and protect saira," he said  
"By attacking her with a sword?!"  
"I wasn't attacking her. I'm teaching her to fight as I have been since last year"  
"She could be seriously hurt if you miss"  
"For one, I'd never hurt her because she's too good" he swung at her but she rose her sword and kept him from striking her. "And two since when do you care?"  
"I care about the well being of all my students"  
"Don't lie. If you had your way, Elves would never be allowed to set foot in Hogwarts"  
Legolas was growing angrier every second but managed to keep his cool persona.  
"As High Inquisitor of Hogwarts I order you to cease and desist and your immediate removal form this school" Umbridge said  
"You can't do that!" Saira yelled angrily  
"I can and will"  
"I'm afraid saira is right. You have no authority over me, or any Elf here. We may not tell them but its true. I serve a higher order your Ministry has no control over"  
"You do not control Hogwarts"  
"Neither do you" he said coolly  
"I have the right to rid this school of any teacher I think is unfit."  
"Well, fortunately I'm not a teacher. I am a guest and tutor. Were you informed about any of the special circumstances concerning particular students you would understand. And no matter what Cornelius institutes, there were laws and treaties created hundreds of years before either of you. I should know; I was there"  
"You were there?" Umbridge asked disbelieving.  
"That's the great thing about being an Elf. We're immortal" saira snapped  
"Saira" Legolas warned. "Yes, I was there. I can give you precise dates and places if you want"  
"I cannot allow this to go on. Soon all students will want to learn swordplay"  
"Wrong. Saira is the only one allowed. She has unique circumstances which you obviously don't know about"  
"Fine, but saira must go straight up to her dormitory after"  
"When has she not done so?" Legolas asked  
"Sunday night she was not in her dorm"  
"I was in the hospital wing" saira said  
"So you say"  
"If you have nothing else to accuse me of, then we'll continue" Legolas said  
Umbridge stormed off angrily. Her face was redder than a beet  
"Were you really there when the treaties were done?" saira asked as they sparred again  
"Yep. Serenity wrote them, I approved them and presented them"  
Saira was shocked to hear this enabling Legolas to defeat her.  
"Serenity wrote them?" Saira asked  
"Yes. She had many ideas about politics. I think it ran in her blood, but she and I both preferred to go out and explore rather than mess with it. Almost like you"  
It was well past dinner before they finished. Despite Umbridge's warning saira stayed with Legolas that night because she was too exhausted to go back. She wished she could spend every night with him just like in Mirkwood. The feeling of Legolas' arms around her was enough to keep saira content.  
Bri had started hanging out with all the elves since Saira had introduced them after class. She liked Saira the best because she could speak French with her. Saira returned to her dorm Friday morning. Hermione was there making clothes for the house-elves.  
"Hey Hermione" saira called  
"Hey saira. Have fun last night?"  
"Tons"  
"Has anyone told you about this weekend?"  
"Nope. I was planning to go with Legolas" saira said helping Hermione magically knit the clothes  
"You know, you're the only one that ever helps me. Anyway, can you cancel with him?"  
"Give me a reason to first"  
"Do you remember when we asked Harry about teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?"  
"Yeah"  
"Well, we've having the first meeting in the Hog's Head"  
"I'm there. I can make it up to Legolas" saira said  
Hermione put away her knitting and went off just as Harry was coming in. He ran straight up to saira.  
"I've been looking for you" Harry said before she could even say hello. "Ever since you started talking, I've been wanting to know what you meant"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. You said we were alike and I just have trouble believing it. I mean you weren't kept in the dark like me were you?" he challenged again  
"As bad, no. Worse, probably" Saira said  
"Worse?"  
"Let me explain. My father died in a war. I only know that because Link was left a letter when my mother died. I never got a chance to learn how she died but I guessing she was murdered. I lived in Kokiri Forest with Link"  
"Wait, Link's your brother right?"  
"Yeah" saira said "Well he left when he turned 10 leaving me with Dmitri. He came back one time then he was trapped in another dimension for seven years. In that time I went looking for him but you have n idea the things I've seen"  
"Try me" Harry said listening intensely  
"Well, I've done all kinds of things in Kokiri. Dmitri and I have tried all kinds of dangerous Kokiri Magic that's almost gotten us killed. I've been all over Hyrule too. Once I turned ten I went traveling and in that time I was imprisoned by the Gerudos, stuck in Earth, stayed in Zora's Domain, attacked by skeletons, knocked out by octoroks, and fallen off a cliff and knocked out for a week.or I think it was a week."  
"So, where's your brother now?"  
"Trying to awaken the 6 sages of Hyrule to save the land. He's already fought with phantoms and was nearly charred to death by a dragon"  
"Okay, maybe you do have it a little worse" 


	5. Lessons and Powers

Note from the author: "Hey everyone. If you've actually read this far I'm ecstatic. I realize this story is very long and has a lot to it but I'm glad some people are enjoying it. The sad part is I still haven't stopped writing. Anyway, I wanted to ask a favor of my readers. I should first state that I'm a terrible at typing and have many typos so if you see any please email me or tell me in a review. I wouldn't ask but I have read and reread my story and I still cant find them all. Thanks a bunch. ~Saira"  
  
-Lessons and Powers-  
  
The day flew by for once. Everyone in the 5th year was drowning in homework for the weekend but everyone was also putting it off so they could enjoy Friday. Saira looked at her watch.  
"6:50" she said aloud  
Saira made her way to the Slytherin common room because she'd agreed to teach Draco on Friday nights at 7:00. She really didn't want to do the lesson there but he said no one would be there.  
In case someone did happen to come in, saira wore her Elvish clothes because they didn't have the Gryffindor crest or colors. She remembered how to get there from last year when Liz and Ita had been attacked. She reached the stone wall when she realized that she didn't know the password. Luckily the door opened and Draco appeared.  
"I was afraid you wouldn't come"  
"I promised"  
"Come in"  
Saira walked past him and into their common room. It was much larger compared to Gryffindor, but it was much less welcoming. All the furniture was either black or dark green and the walls as well. Despite the crackling fire, it was very cold and saira wrapped her cloak rightly around her shoulders.  
"What do you think?" he asked  
"It's.nice" saira wasn't sure how to describe it without being rude.  
"Are you cold?" he asked seeing her shiver  
"I'm fine. Well, shall we get started?"  
"Sure, sit down"  
She did but not beside him. She sat across and a hint of disappointment appeared on his face but Saira didn't want him to get the wrong idea.  
"So, how much do you know exactly?" saira asked  
"I know all the grammar rules, but I don't really know the words and barely how to pronounce them"  
"Okay, well let's start with greetings and farewells and I'll teach you how to pronounce them as we go because it can change depending"  
Draco smiled. At first glance saira remembered how kind he was and seeing his smiling face now, she felt guilty for being so rude.  
"First of all, you must know Elves are very, um, intimate, I guess you could say"  
As the minutes went by, saira became more and more comfortable around Draco. He was being sincere to her and that made her trust him. She knew that when it wasn't just her he would become the boy his father raised but she decided she would forget that while it was just the two of them.  
"Okay you mastered both the greetings and farewells and I better be going"  
"It's only 9:00," he said  
"I realize that but I have other things to do and people to see" saira said grabbing her bag.  
"Like what and who?" he asked curiously  
"Homework and Master Greenleaf" she said being formal about Legolas as not to attract suspicion.  
"Legolas? He's your body guard right?"  
"Yeah"  
"I don't want to pry but what do you need a bodyguard for?"  
"There are a lot of people after me. Too many" Saira said, "Well, I'll see you next week"  
Saira left before Draco could protest but as she often did, she ran into someone leaving.  
"Oh, sorry" Saira said automatically then saw who it was. "Oh hey, Liz. Voron."  
"Hey saira, what are you doing coming out of the Slytherin common room" Liz asked immediately trying to keep a smile on her face.  
"I-I-I" saira hadn't planned on telling anyone about teaching Draco. "I was talking to a friend"  
Liz eyed her skeptically and suspiciously. "How many friends from Slytherin.. oh!" Liz used her power to find out the truth.  
"Voron I'll see you Sunday okay?"  
He kissed Liz before retreating to his common room.  
"I can explain" saira said instantly  
"Explain! What has possessed you? Of all people. Draco!"  
"I know! I know!"  
"You could have told me," Liz said  
"I know and eventually I would have"  
"One week of not seeing each other and we have a gap. You know what this means?" Liz smiled.  
"A long chat"  
"C'mon"  
"Wait, Legolas needed to talk to me about something"  
"Okay, we'll stop there first"  
Saira and Liz walked arm in arm to Legolas' room. Saira was about to say the password but she heard shouting.  
"Umbridge" the said together  
"This is the third time this week she's come by. Elf hater" Liz said  
However they didn't get a chance to go in before Umbridge came out red faced and furious. She glared angrily at the two girls flashing her pointy teeth at them. Legolas held the portrait open smiling.  
"Have a nice evening Dolores" he called before turning to the girls. "Come in"  
"What was that all about?" Saira asked when they sat down.  
"Another failed attempt to get me to leave. She found some of the treaties and thought she found a loophole."  
"Cool. So what did you want to tell me?"  
"Well, it's actually for all the Elves. Tell all of them to meet at the lake at sunset on Sunday"  
"Okay" Saira said "Well, unfortunately I have plans tonight so I'll see you then"  
Without another word the girls left. When they got to the common room an owl was waiting with a letter for Saira. When she saw the Hyrule crest she knew it was from either Link or Saira.  
"Open it" Liz said urging  
"I am"  
" 'Dear Saira,'" she began after ripping the letter open  
"Is it from Link or Saira?" Liz asked first  
"Link. 'I felt an urge to write you. This is a small letter but I thought you should know some things. I am in hiding right now. I can barely cross the village because Ganondorf has increased the security so much. He has also found out about the information you have obtained from the Hylian scrolls. Guilds are waiting at a moments notice for you to have an unguarded moment. Keep your eyes open and keep your skills high. I know about your injury and I hope you are healing quickly. No in this time of absence from each other I love you with all my heart and never forget that. Link."  
Saira folded the letter then a vision consumed her but this time it was painless. Saira was back on a sailboat and she was filled with a sense of fear. However she saw her reflection in the water and saw that she was Serenity.  
"Serenity!"  
She turned happily hearing that voice. Legolas came up and kissed her.  
"Happy birthday love" she said to him  
"Happy birthday? Is it really?"  
"You told me 1,000 years ago and I've never forgotten even if you have"  
"Are you sure it was in Narquelie?" -October-- he asked  
"Positive"  
Saira's vision ended and she smiled breathing a little harder.  
"You alright?" Liz asked  
"Sometimes next month someone has a birthday and I think it'd be good to do something for him" Saira said  
"Huh?"  
"You already know so don't act stupid"  
"Sometimes its not fun knowing all that" Liz said  
"Anyway."  
"Anyway what were you doing with DRACO!!?"  
"Okay, first you already know"  
"I can control it. I want to hear it from you. He's the definition of evil Saira"  
"He's only evil to you guys. If you've heard the things he's said-"  
"Like?" Liz asked  
"Well he said I'm the only person that's ever made him feel guilty for the things he's done" Saira said  
"What?" Liz asked  
"He wants to learn Elvish and I'm just giving him lessons"  
"Liz closed her eyes then got a huge grin on her face.  
"Wow, I would have never guessed that he had a heart or that it would belong to a Gryffindor Elf" Liz said trying not to laugh  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Draco has the hugest crush on you. Be careful or you'll be pulled into another love triangle"  
"No way. He know I'm in lo-"  
"He knows all right but he doesn't care" Liz said  
"So can you tell what anyone anywhere is feeling?" Saira asked curiously  
"As long as it's in the same dimension. My mum was one of the most talented and her gifts passed to me. Literally"  
"Cool. So what is Legolas feeling?"  
"Make a prediction first"  
"What? Are we swapping powers for amusement?" Saira asked  
"What else are we gonna use them for?" Liz said "Now you have two cool powers so double for me"  
"Moocher" Saira said "Only one power each time though. Prediction or appearance?"  
"Prediction" Liz said  
"Okay, about who?"  
"Um, how bout Voron"  
"Tomorrow he is going to trip down the stairs on his way to get to you"  
They both laughed. Then Liz screwed up her face in concentration.  
"He he. Dmitri is frustrated because of Potions. He doesn't understand. God he's gonna fail without you."  
"I know."  
"So can you change everything?" Liz asked meaning her appearance  
"Yeah, hell I could change into you"  
"Sure. I'll believe that when I see it" she said unconvinced  
"Just watch" saira stood up. She ran her fingers through her hair making it long and black identical to Liz's. Next the waved her hands in front of her entire body except her face and they changed to Liz's too. Saira then put her hands in front of her face for a second then removed them revealing Liz's face down to the last eyelash. Liz jumped up and stared in amazement because it was as if she were looking at herself.  
"Incredible" Liz whispered. "What about the voice?"  
And in the same voice that came form Liz, "But of course. However only a select few can do all this"  
The portrait door swung open and Voron walked in. Saira winked at Liz. The look on Voron's face was utter disbelief.  
"Liz?" he asked but it was Saira who answered  
"Saira is being a show off"  
Voron slowly walked up unconvinced. He stared into Saira's eyes then at Liz. He then leaned down and kissed the real Liz.  
"This is Elizabeth. Nice try Saira"  
Saira shook her head and returned to her normal state.  
"How'd you know?" Liz asked  
"It didn't feel right. Anyway I just came to return your book. You left it on my bed"  
He smiled broadly then left. Liz's cheeks were bright red and Saira had her head tilted as she looked at her friend.  
"His bed?"  
"It's not what you think"  
"Uh huh. Your turn" Saira said sitting down again.  
"Pick your person"  
"How bout Ron?"  
Again Liz's face screwed up in concentration then she started laughing  
"What?" Saira asked in surprise.  
"Since the end of first year it seems" she said  
For another half hour they entertained each other and later Harry Ron and Hermione joined them asking Saira to change into all different people.  
"You know, we could use your talent to our advantage" Harry said later on that night  
"If you're going to suggest that I impersonate the teachers to stop giving us homework or something, no can do," Saira said, "I'm pretty sure the teachers know"  
"But at least you're still here for our amusement" Liz said  
Saira and Liz put on a little show for everyone with their Elvish powers. It was a lot of fun and they even managed to get Harry in a good mood. 


	6. Yavieba

-Yavieba-  
  
On Saturday Saira, Liz and all the other Elves went with Ron, Harry and Hermione to the Hog's Head. Many people from Gryffindor showed up. Dmitri had come with the Weasley twins and Aranel with Bri.  
"Butterbeer for everyone" Fred Weasley said when everyone had arrived.  
"Not everyone" Liz said "Glowfires for us" she said about the Elves  
The bartender didn't seem to like their request but this was obviously more business than he'd ever received. The meeting went rather smoothly except for one boy who kept questioning Harry. Saira and Liz ducked out early to go shopping since Hermione said she would fill them in later. Saira wanted to buy decorations and get something for Legolas.  
"Okay, decorations done" Liz said "But what about a present?"  
"I dont know. He loves his weaponry but its so cliché" Saira said  
"Well I know about a Charm where you can enchant objects and talk through them."  
"That's a good idea and probably more sentimental. I'll get him the weapon for Christmas"  
"He'll end up getting you a tiara"  
"Huh?"  
"As in, you're the future Princess Sairalinde Greenleaf" Liz bowed  
They laughed all the way down the street. Draco came up behind Saira and covered her eyes.  
"Hello Draco"  
He let go and Saira turned around. Saira could tell he was holding back an insult for Liz. Crabbe and Goyle were standing behind him  
"Hello.Liz isn't it?"  
"Vedui" Liz said holding back an insult of her own  
"I saw you walking. Thought I'd say hi," he said  
"Glad you did"  
"What'd you buy?" he asked  
"Friend's birthday."  
"Brilliant. Well I'll see you Friday then"  
Draco and his goons walked away and Liz and Saira made their way to the bookstore in town. When they walked in, the flash of a camera blinded Saira.  
"'Ello Colin" Liz said blinking  
"Hi Liz. Hi Saira. I had a picture of all the Gryffindors but you. You're always gone"  
"Okay, well just be sure to give me a copy of that later" Saira said politely  
Liz and saira bought two leather journals. Saira used her wand to etch Elvish letters into them. The letters meant their names but no one but an Elf would know.  
"You'll have to do the Charm" Saira said  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm horrible at them"  
Liz pulled out her wand and performed the Charm with ease. Saira added a touch of Elvish magic so that they would glow when someone wrote a message and the book was closed. They tested them and it worked perfectly. Then they met up with the others at the Three Broomsticks and had a few drinks.  
  
The rest of Saturday was spent doing homework and on Sunday the Elves headed down to the foyer in front of the Great Hall about ten minutes to sunset. When everyone was there they walked down to the lake where candles were floating around everywhere. Legolas was waiting by the edge.  
"Tonight is the beginning of Yavieba" Legolas said  
There was a look of understanding for everyone.  
"The Autumnal Equinox" Liz said  
"Right. A time of reflection for that which we have lost" he said  
Saira felt the sting of tears. She looked at the others. Liz, Bri, and Aranel looked the same  
"A candle for those who have left this world" Bri said  
She walked to the water's edge and grabbed a candle from the air. She set the candle in the water  
"For my parents. Let them find peace"  
The other girls grabbed candles and then Aranel walked up  
"For my sister who chose a mortal life for the man she loved"  
Then Liz  
"For my mother" But she gave no reason and said no more  
Saira slowly walked up.  
"For past present and future losses I have endured."  
Legolas came up behind saira and put his own candle in the water.  
"For my heart now healed" 


	7. Pictures

-The Picture-  
  
To everyone's relief, Umbridge had not interrupted them even when Legolas said a prayer for everyone. When the sun set, most everyone left. Soon only Saira and Liz remained.  
"How old was your mother?"  
"400 this fall" Liz said "I don't really want to talk about it"  
Saira didn't say another word as they walked back to the school. Everyone was in the common room but they didn't want to be in a crowd so they went up to the dormitory. Liz sat down and hugged a pillow. Saira looked around and noticed a picture of a beautiful Elf. Her hair was long and white as snow. Her dress was many different colors of blue and purple. She stood in front of the full moon in a black sky.  
At first glance Saira thought it was Liz  
"My mum" Liz said noticing Saira's gaze upon it. "The last picture of her."  
"She's beautiful"  
"That's not how she looked when she posed for the picture. In all truth she was lying on her deathbed. But she said 'I don't want people to remember how I looked on my deathbed. I want people to remember how well I could dress myself up'" Liz gave a smile.  
"Understandable. So you got your black hair from your dad then?"  
"No I mean he has black hair but I got my looks from my mom. Her hair turned white when she lost her powers"  
"What?"  
"All Moon Elves have a power but if we lose that power, our hair turns white. My mom passed her power to me before she died which is why my skills are so high"  
"But she was only 400 you said"  
"No one knows why or how she died. It's a mystery"  
"I never noticed the picture before"  
"I suppose you never saw a picture of your parents" Liz said  
"Nope. I just learned my dad's name when I talked with Sirius. I also found out they were friends with Lily and James Potter"  
"Really? Maybe Harry has a picture"  
Saira had never thought about that before  
"Wait here" Saira said. She looked down in the common room where she wanted to see if the 5th year boys were out of their dorm.  
Then saira snuck into their dorm. It was the same set up but different furniture and wallpaper. She found Harry's bed and went to his dresser and started going through the drawers. In the bottom drawer Saira found a rectangular leather book with a 'J' and 'L' in gold on the cover. Saira sat down and leaned against Harry's bed. She looked around the room one more time to make sure no one was there before she opened it.  
Many pictures of James, Lily and a young Harry waved at her as she turned the pages. On the very last page, there was a picture of two unfamiliar Elves yet familiar at the same time, standing with Lily and James. The woman Elf had long wavy brown hair and deep amethyst eyes. Saira's eyes.  
"Mum" she whispered  
The man Saira had never seen before but felt like she knew him. His hair was long and blonde like her and Link's but his was tied in a ponytail giving him a more sophisticated look. A tear dropped on the picture and Saira wiped it away with her sleeve then her eyes to stop the tears.  
"Saira?"  
She jumped in surprise and looked straight at all the 5th year boys.  
"Uh hi" she said sheepishly  
"Why are you crying?" Neville asked  
"No reason"  
Why are you in here?" Ron asked  
"I was looking for something," Saira said timidly  
"In my dresser?" Harry said seeing his book clenched in Saira's hands  
Saira didn't answer. She met Harry's gaze.  
"Can I talk to you outside?" Saira asked  
He nodded and followed her out  
"What the hell got into you?" Harry yelled angrily  
"Don't get mad at me until you hear me out" she yelled back. Harry tried to say something but Saira continued. "You've been a pain in the ass to a lot of people this year because of you temper. I can be just as bad and being and Elf, you could get hurt. You've admitted that we've both had it pretty bad so let me explain!"  
He crossed his arms and waited  
"When you were growing up not knowing your parents, didn't you wish everyday that you at least know what they looked like"  
"What's your point?"  
"My parents were friends with your parents. I thought-"  
"-I might have a picture?" Harry finished.  
"Exactly and I was right" Saira opened the book to the last page.  
"I've seen that picture but I never knew who they were," Harry said  
"That's my mum and dad"  
Harry took the album and closely examined the picture. Then he did something unexpected. He took the picture out and handed it to Saira.  
She looked curiously at him "I don't understand"  
"Well you don't have a picture and I know what it's like so now you do."  
Saira threw her arms around Harry's neck and hugged him tightly.  
"Thank you so much Harry. Expect a big Christmas gift"  
Saira let go and gave him a kiss on the cheek but fell back in a vision after her lips made contact. She was walking down a long corridor of locked doors. Then she was back in the graveyard Harry had been to the previous year. Voldemort was there and he hissed at her before she came out of it. She was now staring at half the Gryffindor house. She was still clutching the picture in her hand.  
"Move it" she heard Liz say  
Liz was pushing her way through the crowd and helped Saira up and dragged her down to the common room and out the portrait hole  
"What are you doing?"  
"Everyone is wanting to ask you a million questions so I thought we'd stay out here until they're asleep. I could hear you screaming in the other room."  
"Good idea"  
Saira and Liz sat out in the hall and fell asleep on each other's shoulders. They were awoken later by a light face with blue eyes.  
"What are you two doing out here?" he asked  
"Visions attract attention," Saira said  
"We came out here to avoid the questions"  
"Vision about what?" he asked helping them up  
"A corridor of locked doors, the graveyard, and an image of Voldemort" Saira said, "I've noticed something though"  
"What's that?"  
"Since we got back here I haven't had any visions about Ganondorf or dreams about my past"  
"A lot of the time a person who has visions have them according to their surroundings. Plus with both your emotions and Harry's heightened, it creates the perfect atmosphere for your visions" Legolas said "You two should get to bed before Umbridge catches you"  
"What time is it?" Liz asked yawning afterward  
"Nearly 3:00. You have class in a few hours"  
Liz and Saira got up and started to go in when Legolas stopped them.  
"You dropped-wait this is Inola. Where did you get this?" he asked  
"Harry had it and gave it to me" Saira said  
Legolas looked at it for a moment then handed it back to Saira. "Get to bed" He gave Saira a quick kiss before ushering her in. 


	8. Not Again

-Not Again-  
  
"Saira, time for class" Liz said the next morning  
"Ugh. How many days to Christmas creak?"  
"Too many. C'mon"  
Saira drug herself out of bed and changed into her school roves. She grabbed her books and wand and then followed Liz downstairs. Everyone was gathered around the bulletin board.  
"What's going on?" Liz asked  
"Umbridge issued another decree"  
"Let's get out of here," Liz said  
They walked out of the portrait and headed toward History of Magic with Professor Binns.  
"Saira!"  
"Hey Bri" Saira said  
"Did you hear about the decree?" Bri spoke rapidly in French causing a confused look on Liz's face but Saira continued in understanding  
"Yeah we hear"  
"Elvish please if we're going to speak foreign" Liz said frantically.  
They chatted all the way to class in their native tongue making heads turn as they passed. Bri had potions so she went the other way and Liz and Saira took their seats. Dmitri kissed Aranel goodbye before coming in. His hair was now black with blue tips which Saira and Liz both agreed looked quite good.  
He walked in smugly. He saw Saira and climbed up to her desk since it was in a theater set up. He sat on the desk crinkling the pages in her book.  
"Hey beautiful. You .me.broom closet. Five minutes." He winked  
"Three words. In.your.dreams" saira said folding down her fingers. Dmitri jumped into her lap.  
"C'mon Saira, we've done it before" he said coyly  
"Don't lie, Dmitri. Now get off"  
Dmitri didn't budge. He did fake tears. "I know. You don't love me anymore. I see"  
"Oh you big baby" Saira pulled his face close and kissed him on the cheek. "Okay. That's all you get"  
"Why?" he protested still sitting on Saira's lap  
"Because you have a girlfriend who is one of my best friends"  
"I'd drop her in a heartbeat for you" he joked  
"No" Professor Binns floated in and Saira pushed Dmitri off. He clamored in the seat beside her. Harry, Ron and Hermione came in just as the bell rang.  
Binns droned on in his boring voice. About twenty minutes into the class, Harry pulled Hedwig inside from being perched outside. She was injured so Harry left. Everyone exchanged worried glances but stayed in class. Dmitri fell over into Saira's lap asleep. For amusement, Saira played with the color of Dmitri's hair.  
By the end of class, his hair was an assortment of colors. He didn't even know until he saw a couple of first years giving him odd looks. He looked in the mirror and the others laughed at the expression on his face.  
"Saira!"  
She ran down the hall and Dmitri chased her. He caught up and picked her up.  
"You oaf put me down," she said laughing  
"Change it back"  
Just then Aranel walked up with Liz.  
"Dmitri, I know you like to be unique but I think you went a little overboard," Aranel said as they all walked into the Great Hall for lunch with Saira suspended casually in his arms.  
"It was Saira not me" he said. Saira changed it back as they sat down. Dmitri held Saira in his lap while he gave Aranel a kiss.  
"Get a room" Liz said  
"Or at least let me get off" Saira said  
Saira and the others were joined by Harry, Ron and Hermione who were talking quietly about a letter Harry got from Sirius. They continued and told the Elves everything on the way to Potions until Neville walked up.  
However then Draco walked up making wisecracks about how Umbridge let them rejoin their quidditch team. But when he mentioned something about a place called 'St. Mungo's' Neville tried to dive at Draco. If Snape hadn't shown up Saira reckoned Harry and Ron wouldn't have been able to hold Neville back.  
Umbridge was in class to evaluate Snape's class but Saira didn't care. She was furious at Draco even though he'd said he would Saira still felt betrayed. After class, she broke away from her group and followed Draco despite the many objections form her friends.  
When she caught up to him, she turned him around and slapped him. Pansy Parkinson shrieked and started to go after Saira.  
"You even try it and I'll knock you flat on your back" saira threatened "And if your body guards try anything I'll drop down them even faster."  
Rubbing his face and trying not to look mad, Draco told everyone to back off. Pansy still looked ready to pounce but heeded Saira's warning.  
"May I ask what that was for?" Draco finally asked  
"Do you thrive on the pain of others?"  
"Excuse me"  
"Was there any truth to what you said to me?" Saira changed her question  
"Yes"  
"If that were so I would have thought you'd have more respect"  
"He doesn't have to, to a stupid Gryffindor Elf" Pansy said  
"Raun en'naur!" Saira yelled and a wall of fire burst in between her and Pansy. "Now where were we?" she said coldly  
"I don't understand. I told you nothing would change"  
"I realize that but you must have said something a little too bad if Neville of all people went after you. Am I getting you to feel guilty yet?"  
Saira waved her hand and made the firewall disappeared because the heat was getting to her. Pansy looked scared out of her mind  
"Yes, actually" Draco said  
Saira sighed. She knew nothing would change. Very calmly she said  
"Will you at least do me a favor?"  
Pansy opened her mouth but Saira held up her hand with a ball of fire floating there. She shut up real quick.  
"Sure" Draco answered  
"If you're going to be rude to my friends can you warn m so I don't have to hear it. I'd like to keep the image I have of you"  
"I will, well I have to get to class and I be you do too"  
"Its just Divination. I'm gonna skiv off"  
"Tsk tsk Saira"  
"I'll get a lecture later. Namaarie"  
Saira went off in the opposite direction and Liz was waiting around the corner smiling.  
"Oh that will be embedded in my mind forever. I bet Pansy will think twice before she takes you on" Liz said.  
"Don't piss off an Elf should be a known fact to everyone. Shouldn't you be in class?"  
"I'll ask you the same question. We'll skip together. Aranel wouldn't let Dmitri. He's barely passing." Liz said, "So, what he was saying in Charms, was that true?"  
"No. We kissed a few times but that's it. I've known him since I was born so people get the wrong idea about how we act around each other."  
"You mean as if you were going out with him?"  
"Yeah."  
"Let's head to the courtyard so we don't get caught"  
Saira wasn't sure how they got to the courtyard without running into Filch or Umbridge but they did.  
"You think Professor Trelawney is going to miss you?" Liz asked summoning two hammocks for them  
"Like I care but I'm thinking not. She probably didn't want to e shown up by a student with Umbridge there"  
"Uh oh" Liz said abruptly  
"What?"  
"Legolas knows we're in here and he's coming this way"  
"Let's get out of here"  
Liz got up and ran to the doorway but Saira's foot got caught in the hammock. Liz hesitated  
"Go. He wont get as mad at me"  
But Legolas opened the door and stepped in. Saira tried to act causal as one of her legs up lifted up still stuck in the hammock. Liz stood innocently  
"Hello girls"  
"Hi" they said in unison  
"I hope you have a good reason as to why you're not in class"  
"Um how about Trelawney is an old fraud and her room makes me nauseous?" Saira said hopefully  
"Nice try"  
"Fine. We'll go to class  
"When did I say that?" he said  
"Huh?"  
"Trelawney is on probation. I doubt she'll be teaching much today"  
"Wait. I thought you were mad." Liz said "My powers-"  
"-Can be blacked" he finished  
"Excuse me" Liz argued looking at him with a piercing gaze  
"Your gift, though very powerful can be blocked and manipulated with a strong mind."  
"Unfair"  
"Okay well just make sure you two get to your next class on time. And Saira, later tonight come by. I have something important to talk with you about."  
"Yeah I would but I'm a little stuck at the moment."  
"Elizabeth, you go on, and I'll help Saira."  
Liz left and Legolas went over and sat next to Saira who couldn't seem to figure out how she got her foot caught. She blew hair out of her face and gave up.  
"I must say that was quite graceful"  
"Shut up" she said smiling. "Will you at least me out?"  
"Relax your foot," he instructed but then just used magic to get her out.  
"And the point of that was?"  
"No point. Well why don't we stay and talk for a bit?"  
"We've both been busy and relationships such as ours are hard to keep up."  
"Is it a burden for you?"  
"I love you Legolas but it seems others love me too and I'm finding hard to keep this a secret"  
"Who?"  
"A friend from last year?"  
"I'm sorry such things are upon you"  
"You know I know of something that could make me feel better"  
But Legolas had already leaned in by the time she looked at him again. She didn't want to leave for her class but Legolas forced her to. She walked in to find Dmitri lying across everyone's chair and everyone trying to get him up.  
"I'm quite comfortable," he argued  
"Saira" they all pleaded  
"Dmitri, you have five seconds before I show everyone my little trick"  
Immediately he got up just as Umbridge came in. Dmitri lie down in Saira's lap and as Umbridge said the assignment everyone lip-synced.  
  
Later than night they all headed to dinner together. The Elves absentmindedly spoke in Elvish but switched when the eyebrows rose on their friend's faces. Bri went to sit with some of her new Ravenclaw friends but Aranel liked sitting with Dmitri. Even Voron had come to sit with Liz.  
"Maybe you two should ask to switch to Gryffindor since you spend all your time with us" Dmitri said  
"No, I don't think so. Gryffindor is great but I like Ravenclaw's common room better"  
"Saira you awake?"  
Saira hadn't been eating. Ever since Harry had given Saira the picture, she'd look at it whenever she got a change. "Huh? Oh yeah"  
Everyone continued eating but saira was getting a headache so she didn't talk. Her headache was familiar and she knew what was coming but hoped dinner would be over before it came. Liz seemed ready to jump at a moment's notice  
The pain continued to escalate and saira knew what it meant the second it got unbearable. She fell backward and off the bench. She hit the ground with a sickening thud. She grabbed her head as sharp pains seared though her head as if someone were stabbing her with a hot poker.  
Liz had jumped up and taken Saira's hand, which didn't help as much as she hoped. Saira started screaming and gasps of fear erupted throughout the hall. Legolas was nowhere to be seen but Dumbledore ordered everyone to leave and ran to Saira.  
Her vision finally came. The pain lessened but was still there. Ganondorf was in his throne room looking angrier than ever.  
'She was supposed to make is back' he snarled at Evangeline who was sitting at his table with her foot propped up eating the food  
'Still no faith?" she said coolly  
'I might if you'd tell me this great plan of yours. It might give me an incentive to let you continue'  
'Oh I'm scared. I guarantee by the end of this year our troubles will be over'  
'How?'  
'The girl will be useless. Legolas will probably be dead and Link will be brought in the open and dead'  
Saira felt the pain return and everything went black.  
  
Saira did not awake from her stupor for a while. Liz visited her everyday many times a day. Dmitri hated seeing Saira lying in a hospital wing and avoided that hall. Saira's dreams were empty until two weeks had passed and her fears began to haunt her. It scared her so much that she woke up shaking uncontrollably. Then she realized it was mainly because her covers had been kicked off. She was leaning on her side so when someone pulled them back on her she moved quickly and was scared.  
"Shh. It's only me" Legolas said when she slipped over and pushed herself into the bed. Saira was still scared about her dreams and put her arms around him. He did the same.  
"How long have I been out?" she asked  
"Two weeks or so. I was wondering why you never showed up and Liz told me"  
"I'm sorry"  
"It's not your fault"  
Saira remembered her vision and started to cry  
"What's wrong?"  
"My vision. She said you'd probably be dead by the end of this year and that thought hurts me"  
"Listen to me" he pushed her back and looked her straight in the eyes.  
"If I can help it, nobody is going to die."  
"I wish I could believe that but for the feeling in my heart" Saira said "Stay here please"  
"Okay" 


	9. Surprise

-Surprise-  
  
Saira was allowed to leave the next morning and Dmitri was so happy to see her that he wouldn't leave her side. She was happy to learn that McGonagall didn't give out much homework because of the quidditch match. This made Saira have homework for only one class, Charms. Most of the teachers heard about what happened and were easy on her.  
During Potions a first year came in  
"Yes?" Snape asked in his icy tone  
"I'm supposed to get Miss Trinity" the kid squeaked  
Reluctantly he let Saira leave. The kid told Saira to go see Dumbledore. When she arrived he was on the ladder to his bookshelf.  
"Professor?" she said waiting in the doorway  
"Please, take a seat Saira"  
He climbed down and sat in his large armchair as Saira took a seat across.  
"Do you have any idea why I've asked you to come here?" he asked looking over the top of his half-moon spectacles  
"I'm assuming it's my vision"  
"Partially but I will get to rest in a moment. I was informed form Legolas that over the summer you had a few similar occurrences"  
"Yes but I didn't black out for two weeks"  
"I see. I feel that the danger around you and Harry is growing"  
"I know" Saira said  
"Legolas told me of your feeling. I want you to know that I believe you in every aspect."  
"Harry doesn't think so"  
"I know. Now for the other part of why I asked you here" he said quickly to change the subject "I understand you and Legolas are quite an item now"  
Saira bit her lip not wanting to answer  
"I realize this is probably not something you want to talk with an old man about"  
"Just a little bit" Saira stirred in her seat  
"I want to warn you"  
"About Umbridge. Forgive me Professor but I've been warned many times" Saira interrupted  
"I know but I don't think it has sunk in" he said "Saira you must understand that eventually Dolores Umbridge will find a way around those age old laws and I fear your greatest protection will be forced to leave"  
"What do you want me to do then?"  
"I would like you to follow her rules. When you train, you must go straight to your room after. There will be no more unneeded visits."  
Saira opened her mouth to protest but Dumbledore held his hand up  
"I know this is going to make you angry but it must be done. I should have allowed it in the first place but things were happening. Anyway, he will be around and there is always the breaks"  
"Yes, professor"  
"However he asked to have a talk with you before this takes effect"  
Saira nodded and left. She ran down the hall to Legolas' room.  
"Miss Trinity!"  
Saira stopped and turned around swiftly  
"Yes, Professor Umbridge?"  
"Where are you headed?"  
"I'm looked for Liz" saira lied  
"Why?"  
"Well considering I was unconscious for two weeks I need to catch up on some work" Saira said "so bye"  
"Wait!" But Saira ran and turned the corner ignoring her. She walked into Legolas' room  
"Did you know? Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" Saira yelled throwing her bag down speaking rapidly in Elvish  
Legolas was working out and didn't stop  
"What are you talking about?" he said calmly.  
"Dumbledore-"  
"-Oh well no to answer both questions. Albus spoke to me this morning about that"  
"So.what did you want to talk to me about?" Saira asked  
Legolas stopped and sat down  
"During the summer I took you to Hyrule"  
"I remember. I sort of freaked out"  
"Well Vienne contacted me and wants you to come for Christmas. She especially misses Dmitri. However I don't think he'd go without you"  
"I don't think I should. Link sent me a letter saying guilds were waiting for an unguarded moment."  
"I thought of that. That's why I took a page form Albus' book. Vienne is going to have a Fidelus Charm so that if you decide to go, you wont be in danger"  
"I do miss Hyrule. You cant live somewhere for a good portion of your life and not miss it"  
"Is that a yes?" he asked  
"Only if you're going and if I'll get to see Link"  
"You will. I promise"  
"Then okay. Does Dmitri know?"  
"Not yet"  
"Can I tell him?"  
"Sure. You should go before Dolores stops by"  
"Right well I'll see you"  
Saira walked over to Legolas and gave him a kiss on the cheek but that wasn't enough for Legolas. He cupped her face and kissed her passionately. Saira returned the kiss over and over again.  
"So-I-guess-you're-not-happy-about-Dumbledore's-request?" Saira said between kisses. Legolas paused to answer.  
"I may not be happy about it but he's right"  
He kissed her again  
"Okay go or I wont be able to stop myself."  
Saira gave him one last long kiss before she reluctantly pulled away. Once Saira got in the hall she realized she'd have to think of a different thing for Legolas' birthday.  
  
"You do it"  
"I'm not gonna do it. You never said anything like that"  
Saira was fighting with Liz about who was supposed to get Legolas out of the room  
"You said you were going to help me," Saira said  
"I did but I don't know what to say. Make Dmitri do it"  
"Okay. Dmitri"  
Dmitri looked up. He was lying on the couch in the common room.  
"Yeah love?"  
Saira went over and sat down next to him  
"Can you do me a favor?"  
"Depends on what it is"  
"I need you to get Legolas out of his room for at least 20 minutes."  
"What's in it for me?"  
"I'll keep helping you in Potions"  
"How?"  
"Don't push your luck" Saira said  
"Okay be back in a few"  
Saira and Liz followed close behind but hid around the corner when Dmitri got to the portrait. They couldn't hear what was said but it worked because they walked off. When they were out of sight, Saira and Liz ran into Legolas' room with a box full of decorations. Saira pulled out her wand and Liz looks strangely at her  
"You're actually going to use your wand?" Liz asked  
"Are you kidding? It was poking me," Saira said throwing the wand on his desk. "We're Elves. We don't have time for wands" Saira joked  
Within minutes the room was decorated with banners and all sorts things they'd bought in Hogsmeade. Saira put hundreds of candles all over the room.  
"Wanna see something cool?" Saira asked as the room slowly had less light coming through the window.  
"Yeah" Saira put her hands together with the palms up. Slowly a ball of fire appeared floating above her hands lighting the room. She closed her eyes and the ball of fire burst into hundreds of tiny flames. Her eyes remained closed but the tiny flames began spiraling from her hands to the ceiling. Liz stood back watching with bright eyes. Saira then made the flames spiral around her making it look like a thousand glowing Faeries were flying around her. Finally each flame floated toward a candle. Saira opened her eyes and looked at her friend for a reaction.  
"Now that was cool," Liz said  
"It was, wasn't it? Hey did you bring the books?"  
"Yeah, on the table"  
Saira looked at her watch  
"Dmitri will be done soon"  
"Everything looks good. Too bad we wont be able to see his reaction." Liz said  
"Too bad I can't be here to celebrate with him."  
Saira propped the books up so he could see them. Before they left, Liz left a small box of her own without Saira's knowing. It was a locked with a picture of Saira inside. They walked out just as they heard footsteps coming down the hall. They made it around the corner and watched Legolas go in. Liz went to see Voron and Saira wandered until she knew everyone would be asleep. She passed Legolas' room several times but held back the urge to go inside.  
Saira found Dmitri asleep in front of the fireplace on a pile of books. Saira walked over to him a sat on his back but he slept on. Saira then got up and ran her finger up his spine. He woke up groggily.  
"Hey love"  
"What are you still doing up?" Saira asked  
"Homework. Snape gave me about four essays to do while you were out"  
"Oh okay. You know Liz told me you never came to visit me"  
"I've seen you unconscious and I've seen you hurt and I don't like it," he said seriously.  
"I would've thought you were used to it by now"  
"It's not something I can't get used to Saira. As much as I try to deny it, a part of me will always belong to you because of all we've been through together"  
"That's sweet, and likewise" Saira said hugging Dmitri "Now give me your essays. I'll finish them"  
"You're the best love"  
"I know. Hey Dmitri?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What are your plans for Christmas?"  
"I hadn't really thought about it. I just figured we'd go back to Middle-Earth," he said though he didn't seem too ecstatic about the idea.  
"What would you say.if I told you we were going back to Hyrule?"  
"I'd say, 'We're finally going home.' So does this mean we really are going home?" He asked hopefully  
"Yeah"  
Dmitri went to bed while Saira finished his essays. It was good to see him smile like he did. She knew he loved Hyrule. 


	10. Pansy's Threat

-Pansy's Threat-  
  
The days flew by and the November quidditch match had arrived. Everyone was eager to see the new players perform. Saira was excited but didn't want to see her friends and 'acquaintances' fight each other even in a game. At the end of the match Malfoy said some nasty things and the outcome was the banning of Harry, Fred and George from playing quidditch again by order of Umbridge since they all tried to beat the crap out of Draco.  
But Hagrid was back and everyone was in a better mood. They all went early to help him prepare for class. Apparently what he had brought was in the Forbidden Forest. Draco was doing whatever he could to make the class miserable for Hagrid and Saira made sure to shoot him an evil glance every time.  
Hagrid said he needed to call the creatures so he let out a loud shriek. After the second time, the winged horse reptile Saira had seen came through the trees. Saira fell backward out of surprise and was caught by Dmitri who hoisted her back up looking utterly confused.  
"Thestrals" Hagrid said "Hogwarts has got a whole herd of 'em in here. Now who knows-?"  
"But they're really, really unlucky" Parvati interrupted. "They're supposed to bring all kinds of horrible misfortune of people who see them. Professor Trelawney told me once-"  
In Saira's head she almost believed Parvati.  
"No, no, no" Hagrid chuckled "thas' jus' superstition, that is, they aren't unlucky, they're dead clever and useful! Cours' this lot don't get a lot of work, it's mainly jus' pullin' the school carriages unless Dumbledore's takin' a long journey and don't want ter Apparate-an' here's another couple, look-"  
Parvati completely freaked when one of the horses came near her because she couldn't see them. Then Hagrid asked why some people could see them and Hermione said only people who have seen death could see them making a lot more clear for Saira and from the look on Harry's face, him too.  
When Umbridge arrived Draco got a malicious look and Saira knew she didn't want to be around. She and Dmitri went off a little bit. Saira wasn't scared of the Thestrals anymore now that she knew what they were so she guided one over with them. Dmitri scratched his head confused.  
"Love, what exactly am I supposed to be looking at?"  
"It's a black winged horse-" Saira stopped mid-sentence as Pansy let out screeching laughs.  
Umbridge left and Draco and Pansy were still laughing uncontrollably. It was only when Saira waved at Pansy with fire floating in her hand that Pansy shut up. However she just clung to Draco's arm and glared.  
After Herbology later on, Dmitri and Saira went on a walk through the newly fallen snow. They stopped a few times to make snow angels until Dmitri got a lot of snow in his shirt. They ended up in the courtyard and since it was magically heated they were able to thaw out.  
As they talked they were interrupted by a loud shocking sound as if thunder struck but it was a clear sky. Saira jumped and ran to open the doorway. Pansy was a few feet away on the ground with the wind clearly knocked out of her.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Saira said coldly  
"Pansy got up and pulled her wand out pointing it straight at Saira. Saira, however, smiled. Dmitri stepped in front of her and looked angry. Pansy couldn't see that light was accumulating in his palm to defend Saira.  
"Pansy, is it? I hope you have a good reason to be holding that at my friend"  
" 'Friend,' I'm sure," she said  
"Dmitri, step down. So what can I do for you?" Saira said stepping back in front of Dmitri  
"Stay away" Pansy said sternly "From Draco"  
Saira stifled a laugh "Draco? Seriously?"  
"Stay away from him" she said again "You have not reason to be around him especially as a Gryffindor and an Elf"  
"I'm just teaching him a language. Nothing more" Saira protested  
"Sure, whatever. Just stop"  
"Why?"  
"If you don't, I'll make you"  
"Are you threatening me?" Saira said with amusement in her voice  
"Take it any way you want" Pansy hissed pocketing her wand and walking off  
Dmitri closed the opening  
"What the bloody hell was that all about? Draco? You haven't been around him right?"  
Liz was the only one who knew about the Elvish lessons and now thanks to Pansy she'd have to tell Dmitri. She told him the whole story and he didn't interrupt. After Saira finished, he sat silently taking it all in.  
"So.." The he smiled "The black hearted fiend loves the good hearted beauty" he laughed  
"Shut up. He does not"  
"Uh huh. I'm sure he wants nothing more than to learn our magnificent language. He's got a crush and you know it and Pansy just confirmed it. She's jealous."  
"Whatever" 


	11. Harry's Visions

-Harry's Visions-  
  
December rolled in and with it more snow which was just fine with Saira. Hers and Dmitri's return to Hyrule was fast approaching and Saira was filled with excitement and fear. Dmitri on the other hand was looking forward to it with every fiber of his being. He was spending enormous amounts of time with Aranel since it would only be him and Saira going.  
Saira and Legolas had to train in an empty classroom because the snow was so deep. Liz was waiting for her father's permission to go to Hyrule with Saira.  
"Did you get an answer back yet?" Saira asked  
"Yeah" Liz said pretending to be disappointed "He was reluctant but he said yes. But he wanted me to ask if you guys would be willing to come to Rivendell for the summer"  
"I'll ask Legolas but 'yay' you get to come to my world"  
That night was the last DA meeting before the holidays. Everyone was doing much better since they started the meetings and Hermione even suggested the Elves add their magical expertise by teaching some of their spells as well.  
Saira went to the courtyard alone to get ahead on the mountain of homework the 5th years got. She just finished her Potions when Dmitri burst in.  
"Love, I have the tragedy of tragedies!" he yelled dramatically kneeling in front of her  
"What could that possibly be?" Saira asked trying real hard to not laugh  
"I.don't know.. what to get Aranel for Christmas" he said as if it were painful  
"Is that all? C'mon Dmitri I thought you were more clever than this" Saira said "Okay well the obvious thing is to get her something form Hyrule"  
"That's perfect," he cried "But what to I get her from Hyrule?"  
"Well depending on what's left of it really. Oh why don't you get her a bottle of blue fire? It will never go out"  
"Even more perfect. Thank you love. So...whatcha working on?"  
"Our Christmas homework" Saira sighed  
"Now? But the break hasn't started yet"  
"I don't want to have to worry about it on the break Dmitri. The sooner I finish the better. And you better not leave it to the last minute"  
"I wont. Hey, why aren't you with your lover boy? You have problems with the Elf?"  
"No, its just that Dumbledore doesn't think I should draw too much attention to myself and since I have a boyfriend whose nearly 3,000 and sort of famous, its difficult" Saira said casually.  
"Well you'll always have me. Now c'mon there's no reason for this to be an unhappy time. You haven't had any visions and nothing bad besides Umbridge has happened"  
"Dmitri thanks a lot. Now you've just jinxed me," Saira said distressed  
"Is there any way to take it back?" he asked hopefully  
"Nope"  
That night was not good for Harry or Saira. While Harry slept, Saira was seeing everything he was dreaming while she sat at her window. It was as if she was dragged into his dream and forced to watch it. First he dreamt about Cho, which did not make any sense. Saira watched with curiosity. His dream was changing and so was he until Harry was an enormous snake. He slithered down a long passageway where a red-haired man sat drowsing. Harry left the man alone until he woke up and drew his wand. Harry reared and struck three times but Saira couldn't more.  
She screamed "Harry! No!"  
Liz scrambled out of her bed and ran to Saira who was still screaming. She was trembling all over and the color was gone from her face. All the girls were gathered around her and Liz was comforting her  
"Saira what happened?" Liz asked quietly  
"I-I don't know. I just saw it. It can't be real but he was there. I was there. Couldn't stop him" Saira rambled  
There was shouting outside their room. Saira got up and ran out. McGonagall was leading Harry and Ron out. Harry met Saira's gaze and there was a look of understanding between them both. He could tell by her appearance that he wasn't the only on having bad dreams. Several minutes later all the Weasleys left and everyone was forced to go back to bed. Saira had a small vision of Umbridge coming down the corridor so she went to warn McGonagall.  
"Professor?" she yelled down to her  
"Go to bed Miss Trinity"  
"Umbridge is in the main hall. Go another way"  
McGonagall gave a half smile and nodded. Everyone back in her room was completely confused but Saira refused to answer any question.  
  
The next morning none of the other girls would talk to Saria but she didn't mind since their were getting their trunks ready. Everything was going smoothly and the only hard part was prying Dmitri and Aranel away from another when it was time to leave.  
"Okay Saira. I have a favor to ask" Legolas said as they waited by the lake for the portal to appear  
"What?"  
Legolas asked her to disguise them and she was done by the time the portal appeared. They all emerged in the large Temple of Time and Legolas took Saira's hand, who gripped it back tightly. There was a long silent moment broken by Dmitri dropping his trunk. Liz slapped him upside the head and rolled her eyes.  
"Saira, this is amazing" Liz said  
"Welcome to the Temple of Time. We're standing on the platform where the Hero of Time pulled the legendary Master Sword from its pedestal" Saira said proudly.  
She didn't know why she freaked out in the summer. After all she'd lived there all her life and watched it become what it was and back then she was fearless willing to risk all danger for Link.  
"We should get a move on," Legolas said  
Half an hour later they were all climbing the last steps to Kakariko Village where Shiek was waiting for them. Saira bowed respectfully knowing who it really was. Without a single word she led them to an empty wall. Saira changed everyone back before Shiek spoke.  
"Welcome to the home of Stuart and Vienne Alonde"  
Suddenly a large wooden door appeared on the wall. Dmitri kicked the door open and walked in. Everyone followed.  
"Dmitri! Saira!" Vienne was cooking at the stove on the far wall in the kitchen. Her tall thin figure was still the same but her hair was much lighter. Her eyes brightened at the sight of them.  
"Mum!" Dmitri ran to Vienne and gave her a hug  
Saira joined them. Stu walked in from the hall to the right. However Dmitri did not hug him like Saira did. They shook hands as if it were the manly thing to do. Legolas and Liz were still standing by the door so Saira decided to introduce them.  
"Vienne, Stu, this is my friend Liz and you've met Legolas" Saira said  
Vienne hugged Liz too and bade everyone to come have a seat.  
"Vienne?" saira asked, "Where's Link?"  
"He'll be here shortly." But there was a hint of worry in her voice. "Stu, why don't you take their things upstairs"  
Soon the room was reminiscing about Saira and Dmitri's adventures through Hyrule. As the hours went on, Saira was starting to wonder whether Link was going to show up until someone knocked on the door.  
Nobody moved so saira go up and went to the door. Slowly she cracked it open and Link was standing casually in the doorway with snowflakes in his hair  
"Hey little sis" he said but Saira didn't move. She crossed her arms and stared.  
"You're late"  
Link smiled broadly then walked in with his arms outstretched. He wrapped them around Saira and picked her up closing the door behind him. He twirled her around. Saira lost her serious disposition and smiled  
"I missed you so much" she said  
They hugged for a long time before they realized everyone was staring at them  
"Shall we eat?" Vienne said  
Vienne had prepared a feast for them. After everyone had gone through seconds and thirds they began heading off to bed. After awhile only Link and Saira remained.  
"How has school been?" Link asked  
"The homework is nearly as bad as my visions" Saira said  
"But you're learning a lot?"  
"Yes, just like you told me to"  
"That I did. I almost envy you. I never got to go to a school."  
"Yeah I guess getting stuck in another dimension would make it just a little hard," Saira said trying to be funny but it didn't come out right  
"You're still mad about me leaving aren't you?"  
"No, I'm not mad.at you"  
"Then who are you mad at?"  
"The sages and Zelda. All this is her fault" Saira said coldly surprised she'd actually said it.  
"It was meant to be and no one's fault"  
"No because Zelda asked you to go on that adventure. If you hadn't retrieved the stones and gone to the temple as she instructed, you might have never left. There were alternate choices. Being a Seer I'm used to things being foretold but I hate it" Saira was yelling but wasn't meaning to  
"You're right"  
"What?" Saira didn't expect that  
"You're probably right but if you want to get technical it was the Deku Tree, not Zelda and I don't think you're capable of hating him"  
"You're right. So will we get to see home?" Saira asked  
"Yeah. Get to bed. It's late"  
Saira made her way to her room which was across from Legolas.' There was a light coming form underneath the door so Saira knocked quietly. Legolas opened the door and let her in.  
"Can you not sleep?" she asked  
"Can I ever?"  
"No I suppose not"  
"What about you? I heard shouting downstairs."  
"It was nothing" Saira said  
"Didn't sound like nothing"  
"My brother and I have never really talked about what happened all the way through"  
"Why not?"  
"When he returned we were so happy that we blocked our real feelings. Inside I was angrier than hell. I hated him for leaving but I wouldn't tell him because I was afraid he might leave again. We still avoid the topic"  
"Maybe you should go back down and talk to him. It's about time you got it out"  
"I don't want to with everyone around. We are going to Kokiri together sometime so if we go alone first we can talk"  
"It's late. Get to bed"  
Saira went to her room she was sharing with Liz and she was already asleep. Saira changed her clothes and sat in her bed. She wasn't tired and was overcome by a strange sadness. She was home but it saddened her to be here. She fell asleep with wet cheeks. 


	12. Anger and Past Revealed

-Anger and Past Revealed-  
  
The next morning Saira awoke to the smell of breakfast sizzling downstairs. Liz was already gone so Saira headed down where everyone was eating.  
"Morning saira" Vienne said "would you mind waking Dmitri up?"  
"Sure"  
"Let Link sleep. He had a hard day," she instructed  
Saira nodded and trudged up the stairs to Dmitri's room. He was hanging off the bed with the sheets wrapped around him. Saira sat on the bed next to him and whistled like a bird beside his ear. He didn't stir. Next she blew in his ear making him move. Saira got up at just the right moment because he rolled right off the bed and woke himself up.  
"Ugh" he said  
"Good morning beautiful." She said "Time for breakfast"  
Despite it being winter, Dmitri was only sleeping in pants.  
"Get dressed"  
"I'll be down in a minute. She grabbed a piece of toast and gave Legolas a kiss before sitting down. Dmitri came staggering down a second later with Link close behind. Link did not seem tired and was putting his sword in his belt  
"Saira and I are leaving in one hour. Be ready by then Saira"  
Saira had a mouthful of toast and couldn't respond before he turned to leave. She swallowed her food and ran after him. She burst into his room  
"Is it so hard to look or talk to me?!" she yelled  
"What?"  
"You're avoiding me. I can tell. When you first returned you wanted to spend every second with me but now you never do. I may not have Liz's power but I am your sister so it's basically the same!"  
"We'll have this discussion in Kokiri but not here. Not now!" Link said with the utmost finality in his voice  
Saira left angrily and slammed her door shut causing a picture to fall and break. She grabbed a bag and stuffed some clothes inside trying to take out her anger on something that can't be hurt.  
She changed her clothes magically then stormed out of the house not caring if Ganondorf himself were standing outside. She wrapped her cloak tightly around her and trudged though the snow. Absentmindedly she went to the graveyard where she used to talk to Dampe'.  
"Hello saira" she whipped around and stared into Dampe's translucent eyes.  
"You startled me," Saira said  
"Sorry. Been awhile since I've above ground. When I finally do I find you. How ironic"  
"Just a bit"  
"What brings thee here? Last I heard you'd gone off to a school for magic"  
"Christmas break"  
"That explains why yer in Hyrule but why of all places did you come to the graveyard?" he asked  
"I was out walking and just found myself here."  
"You shouldn't be here with an old ghost like me. Link is here and I'm sure he wants to see you"  
"I thought so too but he's actually the reason I went out walking" Saira said sadly  
"Oh I'm sorry. I might know something that would cheer you up"  
"Really? I could use that right about now"  
"Follow me"  
He led her to a part of the enclosed cemetery where the walls were covered in ivy. In the corned Dampe' floated through. Saira pushed aside the ivy where she emerged in a beautiful garden-like area where there was no snow and wasn't cold. There were all sorts of flowers but also many weeds  
Saira noticed two large mounds uncovered in ivy and moss. She looked at Dampe but he said nothing. She pulled off the green until two marble stones were uncovered.  
" 'Inola Trinity' and 'Artanis Trinity.' My mum and dad's gravestones. Dampe why is this hidden?" Saira demanded with tears forming.  
"Link, Vienne and Stu told me too. Truth is Saira I knew your mum and dad very well. Even before they were well known but everyone said not to tell you anythin' because you have powerful magic when your emotions are high. I've been keeping this part hidden and beautiful so that when I could finally show you it'd be lovely but these ghost hands cant do it anymore.  
"What were they like?"  
"Oh your mum was the kindest lass I ever knew. Even working for the princess didn't faze her-"  
"Princess? Do you mean Serenity?" Saira asked  
"Yeah. Besides the Princess' best from in the other world, Inola was her favorite. Both were Seers and shared much in common. They both had the same eyes too which is considered a blessin' from the goddesses."  
"Did my mum live in the castle?"  
"Yeah but there wasn't a week where she didn't come back. She loved it in Kakariko"  
"When did she meet my dad?"  
"Years ago. Your dad was a Hylian but he lived most his life wandering the worlds. Before he came back to Hyrule you never woulda found him. Not many know him because he never looked the same twice. He was a mighty good shifter"  
"So that's where I get it form?" Saira chuckled  
"It's nice to hear you laugh, my dear"  
"It's good to laugh."  
Saira heard Legolas calling for her in the distance. She met him just outside the graveyard  
"There you are. Your brother is ready to leave"  
"Okay" Saira said  
Most of her anger had lifted at the sight of Legolas but Saira was now angry about more than just Link avoiding her. Everything she'd been holding back over the years was starting to come out and Saira suspected it was being home that did it.  
When Saira and Legolas were back at the house and saw no horses she wondered how they were going to get to Kokiri because it would take too long to walk.  
"Ready?" Link asked  
"Yeah" Saira acted as normal as possible  
"Take my hand"  
She did and her anger sparked again. Link played a tune on his ocarina. Green beads of light began encircling them going faster and faster until they abruptly ceased leaving Link and saira in the Sacred Meadow Forest in front of the Forest Temple. Saira pulled her hand away and carried her bag down a flight of steps but was knocked off her feet by a giant Moblin.  
Saira was too angry to let this stop her. She pulled out her bow and arrows faster than Link and shot the Moblin enough to kill it. Link stood dumbfounded by his little sister. Saira picked up her bag again and continued down a smaller flight of stairs. She looked both ways down the halls of the maze she reached before climbing a ladder that puts you on top of the maze. She jumped her way though.  
Link followed close behind still shocked by her behavior. Once Saira passed the maze she went though the Lost Woods knowing the exact way to go finally arriving in Kokiri Forest, which was no longer as she remember before Ganondorf had taken over.  
Saira waited for Link to catch up before going on. Everyone she passed waved and bid her a good morning. She crossed the village until she reached a small tree house with a broken sign in front and ivy growing out of control on the walls. The grass around needed to be cut and the balcony rail was barely hanging on.  
Saira climbed the ladder and went inside her old home. Everything was just as she'd left it only covered in layers of dust. Nothing had been taken and the beds were still made.  
"I haven't set foot in here for eight years" Link said  
"Well whose fault was that?" Saira said angrily no longer holding back what she wanted to say. She started cleaning up.  
"Can this not wait?" he asked calmly  
"Wait?! Wait?! I've been waiting for nine and a half years to even see your face without fear I might not see it again! I think I've waited long enough" Saira said bitterly.  
"You think I haven't waited?!" he yelled "You think I never regretted leaving?"  
"It was your choice to leave! Nobody else's! You left me remember?"  
"And there hasn't been a day-"  
"-That you haven't felt guilty? If that were true you would have apologized a hundred times and then some"  
"Saira-"  
"No! Do you remember how old I was?"  
"Of course I do. You were six"  
"That's right. SIX! Not long after, Vienne and Stu left too. You never wrote, you never answered back when Saria tried to contact you. You never did anything but leave you six year old sister behind!"  
"I know," he said quietly  
"No one knew where you'd gone. Shiek wouldn't tell me and you didn't leave any sort of message. I searched for four years!"  
"What do you want me to do? I can't change anything"  
"You lie! You could have come back at any time. The Master Sword enables you to travel though the river of time. I've read hundreds of books about the legends and translated the Hylian Scrolls that told me so you had no excuse not to come back if not once. I would have been happy if you'd at least come back once to let me know you were okay and not let me fear each day your body was lying six feet under"  
"I should have. For each day I hold the sword I think about why I never did"  
"And why's that?'  
"If I saw the look on my sisters face, I wouldn't have been able to go again. It was the hardest when I came back that one time. I almost couldn't go again. Here's the beginning of my hundred apologies and then some. I'm sorry Saira. I'm so sorry"  
"They better continue!" she said but her anger about his leaving had subsided a bit, "But that's only half of why I'm angry"  
Saira wiped her watering eyes. She sat down on her bed and began using magic to rid herself of dust. Link sat down next to her  
"What else are you mad about?"  
Saira sniffed and reached in her pocket and pulled out the picture of their parents. She handed it to Link but he didn't understand what he was looking at. He turned over the picture but nothing had been written. Saira pulled out a handkerchief and blew he nose before she took the picture back.  
"Far left, Lily Potter. Next to her James Potter both of which were famous wizards in Earth. Look real close at the others. Every detail" Saira instructed  
Link took the picture back and stared at the woman with the long wavy brown hair  
"Her eyes. Is this who I think it is?" he asked  
"I thought you knew her"  
"No. She left me in Kokiri for my protection but promised to come back after the war"  
"But you knew about where she was buried"  
"What?" Link asked innocently  
"Why didn't you tell me about their stones?"  
"How do you know?"  
"Dampe' showed me the gravestones of our mother and father which you Vienne and Stu failed to tell me about"  
"Damn. Why did he show you?"  
"Because of you. Tell me once and for all what happened. You know and Dampe' knows-"  
"I don't know!" he interrupted "But Vienne does. Dampe told her and she thought you shouldn't know"  
"But why couldn't I know about their graves?" she asked getting up  
"Saira what happened the last time you got so angry?" Link asked knowing that every time Saira got really, truly angry, powerful things would happen and someone got hurt.  
"That's anger"  
"But if you knew everything about their graves, you might do something rash"  
"I need to go" Saira said  
"Where are you going?" Link said chasing after her  
"I want to see the being who taught me the first magic I ever learned" Saira said as she made her way towards where the Deku Tree was "Please Link don't follow me. For once I don't want you with me"  
Link immediately stopped and let Saira go alone since wherever she stepped ice crystals were forming on the grass. However, a boy with red hair who didn't look older than ten was blocking the entrance to the path that usually led to the Deku Tree  
"Mido, its so nice to see the horrible little kid that used to bully me again" Saira said  
"Saira?" he asked  
"None other. Now am I going to have to move you myself or are you going to let me pass like the gentleman you should be?"  
Mido didn't move. He was staring at saira with wishful eyes.  
"You can't be Saira"  
She rolled her eyes and went around Mido. She followed the path until she reached the dead Deku Tree. The leaves stayed on the tree but were nearly black and the trunk was gray and a faint smell of decomposition was in the air. Saira had loved this tree more than any other but her rage had not ceased with her talk with Link. She sat in front of him for such a long time before finally saying what she wanted.  
"Why didn't you tell us?!" Saira yelled, "We need to know! I need to know. You didn't even have the decency to tell me I had parents when I was a child! You let me believe a lie! You, of all beings should have been the one to tell me and not anyone else! You took us in but you didn't tell us anything! I live in ignorance from everything I should know! I don't even know how my parents lived and died!"  
Saria listened to her echoing voice and dropped to her knees in sadness and anger  
"I want to know," she whispered  
"It was to protect you," A small voice said  
Saira looked around and noticed a small tree she didn't see on the way in  
"What the--? Who're you?" she said to the tree that now had a face  
"I'm the Deku Sprout"  
"Protection? If I knew everything from the beginning I would have been able to deal with it"  
"Anger is not going to help you find the truth," said the Sprout  
"Oh really? I doubt that. You haven't seen me angry" she spat leaving a path of ice behind her.  
She stormed off tired of people saying it was for her protection. None of them believed she could do things on her own and didn't need so much protection. She headed back to the tree house. To her surprise, Liz and Dmitri were there.  
"How'd you get here?" Saira asked  
"Your brother used his ocarina" Liz explained, "This place is amazing"  
"This is Kokiri Forest. My first home"  
"You doing better love?"  
"A little"  
"There. All done." Liz said when she finished fixing the ladder and rail.  
"Are we spending Christmas here?" Saira asked  
"No, but I thought we should return home" Link said  
Dmitri came up beside Saira. "Which should I consider my home?" he asked  
"Huh?" Link said  
"Dmitri lived with me in your absence."  
Saira and Dmitri took Liz on a tour of Kokiri. They went and visited many old friends such as the triplets, Mido, for Dmitri, and to Saria's even though she wasn't there. They even took her into the Lost Woods and introduced her to the Skull Kids. As they sat on the bridge where Dmitri and Saira used to play, Liz said what Link told her.  
"Link spoke of the Great Deku Tree. He said that is was the being that protected the forest," she said  
"The Deku Tree watched over all the Kokiri children and taught them everything they needed to know but when Ganondorf came many years ago, he was cursed and died. See over that wall in the distance?" Saira asked  
"Black leaves?"  
'That is what remains of him"  
"It's late. We better head back" 


	13. Christmas

-Christmas-  
  
The following morning Saira got up at dawn and went to see the Deku Tree. She ignored the Sprout who kept trying to talk to her. Eventually she just used a spell to make him be quiet. It may be a seed from the Deku Tree but it wasn't him. Saira sat down in front of the tree and picked up a seed off the ground. She used a spell to make it grow into a beautiful red rose. She laid it on the Tree's root.  
"Link was right. There's no way I could be mad at you. I can try all I want but you were my teacher if only for the first of my life" Saira began. "I hope not, but this may be the last time I return to this fair land. I shall miss thee"  
With that, Saira stood up and headed away  
"Do you know Dampe the Grave keeper?" the sprout asked as Saira walked by having gotten over Saira's spell.  
Saira stopped and turned "Yes. He is a friend"  
"For a human he has lived for 200 years. He knew your parents. If its answers you seek, speak to Dampe' but do not hope for good answers all around"  
Saira nodded and left. Link and the others were waiting for her.  
"Where were you?" Link asked  
"I had to say goodbye"  
Link smiled and when they got back to Kakariko, it was snowing continuously making it a white Christmas for sure. People were around the village but none of them noticed the oak doors appearing on an empty wall. They walked in and saw the entire house decorated with magic lights.  
"Hey everyone, oh and look, love, we're under mistletoe."  
As Saira looked up Dmitri kissed her on the lips.  
"Dmitri, shouldn't you let someone more entitled to do that?" Liz said winking at Legolas.  
Everyone sat down and ate breakfast because Vienne said they couldn't open presents until they'd eaten.  
"So, how is Kokiri?" Vienne asked, "We've never gone back"  
"It's much better since the last time I was there" Saira said with a mouthful of pancakes  
Dmitri got up and took a seat between Saira and Liz.  
"Get tired of your seat?" Liz asked  
"No Liz, look up" Saira said  
Dmitri had summoned some mistletoe. In the spirit of the season, Saira and Liz both leaned in and kissed Dmitri on the cheek at the same time.  
"How long have you been waiting to do that?" Saira asked  
"Do what?" Dmitri said innocently "Mum, can we open presents yet?"  
"No, Dmitri, we're going to wait for Stu to get back with more firewood."  
But just as the words left her mouth he walked in. Legolas walked over and helped by taking some of the wood.  
"Dad, I'd get out of the doorway unless you feel like kissing a prince"  
Stu and Legolas looked up then stepped back laughing  
"Looks like everyone is here. Let's open presents," Dmitri said  
Vienne didn't stop him. Soon wrapping paper was all over the room and everyone had great presents for themselves. Only two presents were left.  
"Liz, this is for you" Saira said handing her a small box  
Liz opened it and her eyes stared at the Faery necklace Saria found at the pool in Mirkwood.  
"May I?" saira asked. Liz handed her the necklace and Saria pushed the emerald and the faery popped open once again revealing the picture of Serenity and Lily in their goofy pose. Then Saira handed it back  
"Let me guess, our older selves?" she said  
"I have too many necklaces and this one belonged to you anyway"  
Liz gave Saira a hug then put on the necklace  
"So anything left?" Vienne asked  
"Yeah" Link said "I've got a few things for you two" he said pointing at Saira and Dmitri  
They exchanged confused looks. Link pulled out a box that had been under his chair so that Dmitri couldn't get to it. He handed it to them and they ripped the paper off and opened the box. Saira gasped when she saw what it was  
"Link, where did you find these?"  
The box contained a magical bag Link had given her for her birthday many years ago and all the things she'd gotten over the years were still inside. When she ventured to Zora's Domain, it had been frozen in and she lost it.  
"I went to Zora's Domain to find Ruto but I found the place frozen. After I went through the Ice Cavern found out Shiek had saved her and that she'd gone to the Water Temple."  
"That doesn't explain where you found this"  
"I had a bottle of blue fire and I found the room both of you had stayed in and used the fire to get in. That's where I found everything as if you'd never left. That's why I was late when you first arrived."  
"Wow, I never thought I'd see this again" Dmitri said pulling out a bow and quiver  
"This is a fine bow Dmitri. Where'd you get it?" Legolas asked admiring its craftsmanship.  
"Saira and I had gone to the Gerudo Fortress in search of Link here. Before they held us captive we did the horseback archery. Saira rode and I shot. We did so well that they rewarded us. I got a bow and quiver and Saira got a Gerudo bracelet."  
"Don't forget Dmitri I also have a Gerudo membership"  
"Oh yeah" Dmitri said  
"How'd you get that?" Link asked  
"Ah, I'll answer that" Dmitri cut in "The Gerudos didn't like me all too much so Saira said she was a thief so I wouldn't end up in a cage."  
"Aw Saira, how sweet" Liz said mockingly  
"Shut up"  
"Well just telling them she was a thief didn't cut it" Dmitri continued, "They wanted her to prove it"  
"Saira, you didn't" Vienne said  
"She bloody well did. She used magic to steal a man's pouch" Dmitri said  
"Sairalinde" Vienne scolded  
"Dmitri now you've gotten me in trouble. Vienne he forgot to mention that I gave it back" Saira protested "and anyway, I did it to save your hide, Dmitri, and don't you forget that"  
The rest of the day was full of happiness. Vienne made another fine meal that night and everyone went to bed content. Saira couldn't sleep and lie in bed staring at her parents' picture.  
She had her mother's eyes and most of her facial features but her hair was like her father. Saira thought of the idea of her mother working in the palace with Serenity. They must have looked liked sisters. Saira put away the picture and put on her robe. She tiptoed out of the room and went downstairs where a light was already on.  
"Couldn't sleep either," she said to Link startling him  
"Not for a long time" he said as Saira took a seat  
"Me neither"  
"What keeps you awake?" he asked "Liz doesn't snore does she?"  
"Alas no. I have my reasons though" Saira replied.  
"What are they?"  
"I fear to sleep because of what I see therefore I don't more than cant"  
Link had a confused expression  
"Being a Seer, I'm prone to visions right? Or I have access to that sort of realm?" Saira said  
"Right"  
"As much fun as that is, it can be a curse as well. When I sleep I can get visions or people can invade that world and manipulate what I see"  
"Saira why didn't you tell me this?"  
"Because you cant help me"  
"What makes you say that?"  
"When it comes to magic you've never been that great and the person doing the invading is highly skilled." Saira said, "Link, what was it like?"  
"What was what like?"  
"The Sacred Realm"  
"I don't really know. After I pulled the sword I just remember a white light and then I woke up and seven years had passed"  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you"  
"There is no need for you to apologize. Sooner or later it needed to come out, and I should be the one doing the apologizing. I'm sorry. I think that puts me at 96 more to go."  
"So, what's next on your agenda?" Saira asked.  
"I'm laying low for awhile then I'm heading to the Water Temple"  
"Be careful" Saira said getting up "I'm going to bed" 


	14. Can't Handle the Truth

-Can't Handle the Truth-  
  
The next few days were free of argument and many a night was full of stories and memories. However something was still hanging in the back of Saira's mind so one morning, very early, she snuck out at the house and made her way to the graveyard to speak with Dampe.'  
It was early and still dark. A light snow fell and stuck in Saira's hair. When she reached the graveyard, she called for Dampe' but no one came. She figured he was hiding underground so she searched for his gravestone. She found it easy enough but she noticed drag marks behind the stone.  
"Drag marks?" she said aloud to herself  
She grabbed the stone from behind and pulled with all her might. When she could pull no more, she walked around and found a deep hole.  
"What the hell is this?"  
Saira summoned a light bead and made it go down the hole. There was a room. Suddenly Saira lost her footing and started falling down landing with a hard thud on the concrete ground. The wind was completely knocked out of her and she had to wait a second before sitting up. She looked up and saw she'd fallen at least twenty feet  
Saira stood up and crushed the dust, grass and dirt out of her hair and clothing. Torches lined a hall ahead of her so Saira used magic to light them all and this new sight did not look promising. It was a labyrinth of hallways.  
"Oh great" she sighed  
Saira started walking down the hallway when she noticed black marks on the floor. She found them every five to ten feet. Seeing no other evidence for a way to go, she followed the marks. The torches dimly lighted the halls but Saira didn't really care to see her surroundings. All she wanted to do was get out of there.  
Eventually the marks had led her through many ramps, corridors and rooms until she emerged in a well-lit room with an open chest. Unfortunately the chest was empty.  
"Saira?" Someone said  
She spun around and Dampe' was floating behind her.  
"You startled me," Saira said  
"What on earth are you down here for?"  
"I kinda fell when I was looking for you"  
"Why are you looking for me?" he asked  
"I need some answers. You knew my parents and I want to know now"  
"What exactly do you want to know?"  
"Well, um, what was my mother like, I mean her job, her friends, her likes and dislikes" Saira said "And what was she like when she was my age? And I'd really like to know how she met my job and got the job at the palace"  
"Slow down Saira. I'll answer what I can. To start you mother lived for over 1,000 years and I for only 200 so I may not be able to answer everything your heart desires"  
"Please try" Saira asked quietly  
"Not here. Let's get out of my dingy grave. Follow me"  
Dampe' led Saira down yet another hallway but it was going uphill and eventually she saw a light meaning dawn had come. The closer she got she realized it was the windmill. She finally reached a ledge at the top of the windmill and that's where Dampe' stopped.  
"Ask away my dear" Dampe' said  
"First, how did you meet my mum?"  
"I wasn't but a lad when I knew your mother. Not but twelve years old I think. By then your mother was already a mature Elf. From what I remember she was returning from a long expedition. I hate to admit it but I was very much like Dmitri and it's that persona that led Inola to me"  
"Were you trying to do a trademark Dmitri stunt?"  
"Aye I was. Jumping form roof to roof. However I lost my footing and went falling to the ground. Your mother, bless her heart, stopped me just before I hit the ground head first."  
"Sounds very familiar to my relationship with Dmitri"  
"Well, a little different considering she was many years older.  
"So when or how did my mum get the job at the palace"  
"Well the princess was always sneaking out of the palace and Inola ran into her one day having noticed someone exploring the town at night. They were both young and adventurous and to the King's dismay I might add. Well one night, Inola snuck into the palace to see her friend but wasn't too stealthy and ended up breaking an old antique. The princess pleaded with her father to let her work off the damage."  
"What about my father? All you told me last time was that he went traveling. I want to know when my parents met and the circumstances"  
"Your father was the son of a Lard and Lady of the King's Court but he ran away not wanting to follow in that glorious tradition. I should tell you first your mother worked for nearly every royal family that ruled Hyrule until she finally decided to come home for good. Your dad was finishing his ventures after going on a trip through the other worlds."  
"So they were coming back to Kakariko at the same time? How ironic?"  
"Well no. They were in Hyrule market. On the circumstances they met I still can't believe they ended up together."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your mother liked to travel at night, I don't know why. Well she as taking a shortcut through the alley when your father came up behind her and held a knife to her neck."  
"Why?!"  
But her question would not be answered by Dampe' but by a coming vision. She saw her mother walking down a dark alley where not light shone through any windows. Watching the expressions and movements of her mother gave her an idea of what she was thinking. She saw someone come up behind Inola and put a knife to her back.  
"G'day miss. If you value your life, don't turn around. Now slowly hand that ever so heavy purse of yours," A sharp voice said.  
"What makes you honestly think I would do that?" she replied without any fear  
He dug the knife harder.  
"There's always the alternative" he said  
Inola watched from the corner of her eye as the man reached for her coin purse. In one swift moment she spun around and pulled a dagger out of her sleeve and held it to the man's throat. His own knife was still at her chest but now he looked at her with interest.  
"I've never actually met anyone who fought back before"  
The man was extremely handsome. His eyes were an icy gray color like the ocean after a storm. His hair was long and blonde pulled back in a sophisticated ponytail. Saira could see her father's forearm flexing as he still held the knife  
"You obviously haven't met that many Hylian elves then" Inola said  
"My dear I am one" he said coldly as if he insulted her  
Quite unexpectedly he withdrew his dagger and put it away  
"Why do you withdraw?" she asked confused  
"If I told you the truth, you wouldn't believe me"  
"Try me," she said lowering her dagger but not putting it away.  
"In all honesty. I find you extremely attractive and rather than rob you I'd like to buy you dinner"  
Saira started laughing, and then came out of her vision. Dampe' had a weird expression on his face.  
"Sorry. Vision." Saira said  
"Oh well"  
"Oh wait the vision was about how they met so now I know"  
"Well that's good"  
"Wow, we've been talking for awhile"  
"Yes, you should go be with your brother"  
"Not until you answer one last question," Saira said very serious ".How.how.how did they.die?"  
If Dampe' held any color in his ghost form, it was gone now. He sighed deeply despite his lack of breath and avoided Saira's gaze as he spoke.  
"Nearly 20 years ago, a terrible war consumed our land. Races were at each other's throats. The Forest alone had no part in it and amazingly its neutrality was respected. Your brother was born here in Kakariko but since your parents were being hunted, they thought he would be safe in the forest and thus your brother grew up there"  
"Why didn't my parents stay in Kokiri?"  
"Your mother and father were helping in the war. Both were excellent fighters. And since your dad was a shape shifter he could spy on the enemy disguised as one of them."  
"But my mum could have left. Others could have fought"  
"Saira, what are your main talents?" Dampe asked grimly  
"Um well I'm a great shape shifter and I can heal-oh I see. My mum could heal everyone," Saira whispered  
"Exactly. However about three and a half years after they left Link, you were conceived. Fate was against your parents, I'm sad to say. Someone found out about your father and revealed his disguise. Your mother found out shortly after but not quick enough to flee the enemy. When she was on her way to Kokiri, the enemy caught up to her and injured her beyond healing"  
"Dampe' you keep saying 'the enemy' instead of who. I'm only going to ask you once. Who killed my parents?"  
Warm tears began to flow down Saira's cheeks as she spoke.  
"G-G-Gan-Ganondorf" he stuttered  
Saria felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach. All these years she'd been filled with an odd hatred for Ganondorf and now she knew. As Voldemort had killed Harry's parents, Ganondorf had killed hers.  
Saira couldn't handle it anymore. Without another word she jumped down and ran out of the windmill. It was still early but the sky shone bright. Saira continued to run past all the shapes and house in the simple village and down the steps. She finally stopped in front of the broken drawbridge that would go to the market and castle but she was reluctant to take those few more steps.  
"YOU BASTARD!!!" she yelled hoarsely "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!"  
Saira tried to cross the bridge but a force field blocked her. Summoning all the power she could, she hurled bolts of fire and ice at it.  
  
Meanwhile Link and Legolas were sparring in the house. Liz came into the room looking worried. They stopped and looked at her  
"Elizabeth, is everything okay?" Legolas asked  
"No, I don't think so. There is anger, hate and sadness but too much, too much. Has anybody seen Saira?"  
"No I haven't seen her since last night" Link said  
Legolas turned very serious "where does she like to go around here?"  
"Well the potion shop, the graveyard to talk to-oh no"  
Link ran out of the room. Legolas and Liz exchanged a momentary glance before chasing after him. Link went straight to the graveyard and shouted for Dampe.' They saw him float up through his tombstone.  
"Dampe' where's Saira?" Link demanded  
"We were talking and then she just ran away. I don't know where she went"  
"What did you talk about?" Liz cut in  
Dampe' didn't answer and Liz noticed he began floating away from Link.  
"Your mum and dad" he said reluctantly  
"No! Dampe'!"  
Liz was now being pounded with waves of anger and hate and every emotion flowing through Saira. She could practically see what Saira was seeing as if she were in her head. There was too much emotion  
  
"COME OUT AND FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!!!" Saira screamed  
"Calm down child" A voice said from behind. Evangeline stepped though a cloud of smoke.  
"Finally decided to face me?"  
"Face you. Haha. My girl I could destroy you with a snap of my fingers"  
"I'd like to see that!" Saira launched a bolt of ice at her. However a wall of light erupted from Evangeline's hand absorbed the ice  
"You'll need more than ice to defeat me" she said calmly  
She walked closer to Saira but Saira did not want to waste her energy and magic on her but on Ganondorf. She now stood face to face with Serenity's killer but something was holding her back from inside.  
"Finally able to fight me or you give up already?"  
"You wont kill me so I don't need to waste magic on you"  
"What makes you think I wont kill you?"  
"Because I have this little magic locket that only I can open and your boss wants what is inside."  
Saira pulled out her dagger from her belt and in that instant where Evangeline pulled away it slashed across her forearm. Evangeline yelled and receded grasping her bloody arm. Saira heard yelling behind her and turned to see Legolas, Liz, Sut, and Dmitri running down the stairs. When she looked back Evangeline was gone. She felt a twinge of satisfaction from hurting Evangeline, but her anger still surged through her so she went at the force field again.  
Soon she felt strong arms pulling her away. She gave up feeling very weak all of a sudden from using so much magic at one time and fell into Legolas' arms crying uncontrollably. His grip didn't loosen at all as he calmed her down by whispering in her ear.  
"Link, why cant I get through?" Saira asked, "I could before"  
"I don't know. Shiek must have done something," he answered truthfully  
Once Saira had calmed down completely a vision was sparked and she fell to her knees. Her vision took place in the village. Vienne was at the well when a dark cloaked figured drew a dagger and plunged it into her chest. They disappeared and Vienne fell to the ground  
"VIENNE!!" Saira screamed as it ended. She got to her feet and ran with alarming speed despite her weakened state and ran to the village. From the entrance, Saira saw it all again only this time, Dmitri was watching it too  
""MUM!!"  
Together they ran to her side. Saira tried to heal her but the blade must have been magical because it had no effect. Vienne was barely breathing as Stu joined them  
"Stuart. Dmitri. I love you both" Those were her last words before her eyes shut and hands fell from Saira and Dmitri's grip.  
In all the years Saira knew Dmitri, she couldn't remember him ever crying, but cry he did. Stu pulled Saira and Dmitri away then he Legolas and Link carried Vienne's body away. Dmitri just stared at the bloody grass. Saira wrapped her arms around him and he returned the embrace crying into her shoulder. Saria could also feel tears but hers were of guilt.  
Saira didn't know how long she sat there with Dmitri but she wouldn't leave him. Saira fell asleep against the wall with Dmitri also asleep in her lap. They woke at sunset and Dmitri looked up at Saira.  
"I knew the moment I saw you fall," he confessed  
"Then why did you stop?"  
"Doubt"  
"I never wanted it to happen. I loved Vienne as my own mother"  
"I know you did Saira. I don't blame you. I never would and never will. I'm just sorry you had to see it more than once"  
Dmitri sat up and hugged Saira again  
"C'mon I might start crying again if we stay here," he said  
He stood up and held out his hand to help Saira up. They walked to the house together. Legolas, Liz and Link were sitting on the couch. Stu was locked in his bedroom mourning.  
  
For the remainder of that night Dmitri and Saira were inseparable. She even slept in his room. Liz sensed that Saira's presence with him soothed his mind and kept him from losing control.  
In the morning they buried Vienne in the same garden area as Inola and Artanis. Saira and Link felt it was right because she was really the only mother they had ever known. Dmitri went alone into his room and Saira took this opportunity to buy him something to maybe cheer him up a bit and returned only moments before he woke  
"Have a nice sleep?" Saira asked  
"Could be better"  
"Are you holding up okay?"  
"Yeah I suppose. What about you?" he asked  
"I thought my heartache had ended for this year."  
"Thank you" he said  
"For what?"  
"For being here. For being my friend"  
"You've done the same for me for years now"  
He smiled for the first time since it happened  
"I can't believe I'm about to say this but I want to go back to school"  
Saira sniffed and laughed slightly. Liz came in a sat down with them  
"Are you guys doing okay?"  
"Better" they said together  
Liz gave Dmitri a helpful talk about when her mother died  
"Does the pain ever go away?" he asked  
"Unfortunately no but it's the pain that helps remind us. It's late and I'm going to hit the hay. Night you two"  
They all headed to their rooms except Saira who went to Dmitri's. When she thought he was asleep she went out and climbed onto the roof. She sat there and cried until she could cry no more. She felt Dmitri sit next to her  
"I thought you were asleep," she said  
"Woke up and heard you crying but I cant figure out why"  
"Deep down Dmitri, I thought you were the one in danger"  
"Why me? There's nothing special about me," he said  
"You're my best friend and everyone that hates me knows that"  
"I thought Liz was your best friend," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
"True Liz is my friend. Technically for over a thousand years, but that was Serenity's life. In this life, I'm a 15-year-old girl and you're my best friend. Together me and you have seen all of Hyrule and done some pretty stupid stuff if you remember"  
"Aye, I do very well. We've done all sorts. It's because of you I'm still alive'  
"Likewise" Saira said, "As long as we're together we're invincible"  
Dmitri laughed. Saira pulled something from her robes, "Here"  
It was a silver pocket watch with a picture of her, Link, and Dmitri when they were kids and with Vienne and Stu in the background.  
"When did you get this?" he asked  
"While you slept. May it mark the time of our unique friendship and remind you of Vienne"  
Dmitri hugged Saira and wound the watch. Then they retreated back to the room with no nightmares to haunt them. 


	15. New Arrivals

-New Arrivals-  
  
On their last day, everyone was having a hectic time getting ready. Saira refused to leave the house because she said she had bad luck with 'day befores.' Legolas invited Stu to come to Mirkwood but he said he wasn't ready as he watched them ride off for the temple the next day. Link rode with them despite the danger. They arrived in the temple early giving Saira time to say a proper goodbye to Link before he left her again.  
"Oh, Sairalinde, I'm going to miss you more after this parting."  
"Don't call me that and I'll miss you just as much. Will I see you this summer?"  
"Perhaps. Nothing is clear right now."  
He hugged her rightly then the portal appeared.  
"Take care of her Legolas!" he yelled as they went through.  
Saira followed behind Dmitri as they traveled through finally emerging under the same old willow tree. Saira immediately saw Hagrid was there to greet them.  
" 'Ello everyone" he said, "Have a nice Christmas?"  
No one answered verbally but nodded. The three students walked on ahead while Legolas and Hagrid stayed behind to chat. As they neared Hagrid's hut, they could hear some Thestrals. One even came out to them. Dmitri yelled and fell back.  
"What the bloody hell is that?" he said  
"Remember when we learned about Thestrals in class? Well that is what they look like" Saira said  
"Dmitri!" Someone called  
All three of them turned around and saw Aranel running up to them. Dmitri hugged and kissed her as he spun her around happily.  
"Oh I missed you so much" she said  
Then she let go of Dmitri to give Saira and Liz a hug too.  
"Hey the common room's empty. You guys want to go talk. It's a bit chilly out here," Aranel said  
"You guys go ahead." Saira said, "I've got something to take care of"  
Saira turned around but Legolas had gone. She headed to his room.  
"Miss Trinity"  
Saira spun around and Professor McGonagall was making her way toward her.  
"Yes Professor?"  
"Please come with me"  
Saria did without question and was led to Dumbledore's office once again  
"Professor Dumbledore is waiting for you," she said  
Saira nodded and went up the small flight of stairs to his office. Dumbledore was waiting at his desk.  
"Ah, hello Saira. I trust everyone made it back with no complications"  
"Yes Professor" she said, "May I ask the reason I'm here?"  
"I just wanted to make sure you're doing alright," he said calmly  
"About?"  
"About Mrs. Alonde"  
Saira clenched her teeth then answered. "I'm doing better than I expected"  
"And Dmitri?"  
"In time he will be"  
Someone knocked on the door  
"Right on time. Come in"  
The door creaked open and a beautiful blonde Elf walked in. She was at least Saira's age and had a very majestic presence about her. Her eyes were a dark blue yet still added to her appearance. She was followed by another Elf with long light brown hair pulled in a half ponytail. She had a unique style completely different from the blonde. She had striped knee high socks and separated arm sleeves that matched.  
"Saira may I introduce you to Rianna Elanesse and her companion Titania"  
Saira nodded in hello  
"Rianna was forced to transfer from another school," Dumbledore continued  
"I was hoping you could show her around, make her feel at home"  
"Yes professor"  
Saira exited the room with both Rianna and Titania following.  
"So why'd you transfer?" Saira asked  
"Wasn't the place for me I guess"  
"Oh okay. Do you know what house you're in?"  
"Gryffindor" she said bored  
"You don't see too happy to be here"  
"Haven't seen anything exciting yet"  
Saira felt really awkward and was happy when she spotted.  
"Legolas!" someone yelled but it wasn't Saira  
She turned around and saw Titania waving and Legolas was waving back. Even Rianna waved. Legolas walked up and hugged them both as Saira stood and watched bewildered.  
"When did you get here?" Titania asked him  
"I just got back today. Why on earth are you two here?"  
"Secretive reasons as usual. I see why you're here," she said glancing at Saira  
"Um, sorry to interrupt this lovely reunion but how do you know them?" Saira asked  
"On my adventures with Gimli, I traveled all over Middle-Earth. I met Titania in one of the old Elven cities and then I met up a few years ago and met Rianna."  
"Neat"  
"I don't mean to rude but I'd like to have a look around" Rianna said  
"Yes of course"  
The reminder of the day was spent showing Rianna around and kept Saira from seeing her friends. By now, Aranel would have found out about Vienne, Liz would have found Boron, and Harry will be back from his Christmas fun.  
"It's time for the feast. We better head down there," Saira said  
"Yeah, I'm starved"  
Saira noticed Rianna had a very take-charge attitude and also just a tad bit spoiled. When they reached the entrance hall, they met up with Titania. Legolas wasn't there yet and Saira decided to wait. It wasn't long before he came walking up.  
"Hey" he said seeing her "you're going to miss dinner"  
"I'll be fine. Well, what a wonderful Christmas this has been. I don't think we got a single moment by ourselves."  
Saira pulled him around the corner and gave him a deep kiss to which he returned longingly.  
"I've missed that," she said  
He said nothing but kissed her again  
"I've been meaning to thank you for the wonderful birthday gesture."  
"It was nothing. Decorating it was the real show"  
Liz came around the corner and stopped them as they leaned in again  
"You guys might want to come in. Umbridge is not in a good mood"  
"You go first. I'll come in a minute," Legolas said  
As Saira and Liz went in, they stole a look at Umbridge. She was positively furious and they had no doubts why. She now had two Elves at the staff table and another student.  
Rianna was fitting in quite nicely with everyone. She seemed to have plenty to talk about. Saira glanced around the room. Draco kept peering over at her when he wasn't talking to a Slytherin boy she'd seen him hang out with a few times. The boy had blonde hair but certainly not the white blonde as Draco's. He let it hang in front of his face. His skin was tan and he had a very boyish face  
"Meow. Hey Saira check out that cute guy over at the Slytherin table" Rianna said quietly to her. "And the one next to him isn't bad either."  
"I know Draco but I haven't met the other"  
"You know, you have quite the variety of cute guys here. I've spotted another Slytherin that is stare-worthy. They guy at the end with curly hair"  
Saira glanced over and noticed she was talking about Voron  
"He's taken" saira said simply.  
"By who? I bet I could steal him away"  
"By Liz, my best friend. Hands off that one"  
"Which one is Liz?" Rianna asked as if looking for a challenge.  
"Me" Liz said on the other side of Saira. She didn't sound happy  
"Right. Sorry. So has everyone in this little group got a guy to call their own?" Rianna asked disregarding Liz's tone of voice.  
"Pretty much the Elves do." Saira said  
"I haven't seen you with anyone Saira" Rianna commented "Is he from a different house like Liz's?"  
Liz choked on her drink and Saira held back a large smile.  
"What?" Rianna asked  
"Um, my guy doesn't go to this school" Saira said casually  
"Where does he go? Beauxbatons maybe? I've switched a lot and may know him"  
"Oh I know you know him but he doesn't go to Beauxbatons"  
"Durmstrang?"  
"Nope"  
"Okay this is getting irritating. If he doesn't go to any of these schools then how do I know him?"  
"Rianna" Liz said, "Look at the staff table"  
"Staff table? Why?"  
Liz rolled her eyes. "Because Saira's guy.is the most gorgeous one up there"  
"You mean---no way. Legolas?" she said in disbelief.  
"And bingo was his name-o" Liz said with extreme sarcasm  
Just then Dmitri came in with his black hair and blue tips.  
"Yummy" Rianna said  
"Taken" Liz and Saira said together  
"By who?"  
"The last in our circle of friends. Aranel is Dmitri's girlfriend. He even took an arrow for her and got knighted" Saira said  
"Is she the red head behind him?"  
"If you call her hair red, then yes" Liz said  
Rianna pouted but then she quickly began scanning the room again. After dinner Liz took Rianna to the common room so Saira could wait behind for Legolas. She said she wouldn't go to his room but Dumbledore never said she couldn't see him in the hallways. It proved disappointing because Umbridge was trailing him. He did come up to say good night. As he kissed her hand, he left a note between her fingers away from her view.  
"Miss Trinity what are you waiting on?" Umbridge asked "All the other Gryffindors have left"  
"I have friends in houses other than my own"  
"Who may I ask?"  
Saira thought quickly then she remembered she needed to ask Draco about his lessons.  
"Draco Malfoy" she said coolly  
Umbridge then saw Draco coming out and called him over.  
"Yes Professor?" he said  
"Do you know her?"  
"Saira? Of course I do" he said smiling at her  
"How?"  
"We met last year and lately she's been giving me lessons in Elvish"  
Umbridge stared at Malfoy but he was looking at Saira. She mouthed 'thank you' to him. Umbridge was finally satisfied and walked off leaving Saira with Draco and his goons.  
"Hey" she said  
"Hey. What was Umbridge going on about?"  
"My existence"  
Draco raised an eyebrow  
"She hates Elves" Saria said instead  
"Ah, well how was your holiday?" he asked  
"Dismal"  
"Why?"  
"Someone passed away"  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked'  
"It's okay. You didn't know. However even though that was a great portion of dismality, it wasn't everything"  
"Where on Earth did you go to have such a horrible time?"  
"I went back home to Hyrule. A place where I left many issues behind the first time I left"  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
"If you knew what was going on in my head, you wouldn't want to" Saira said, "It's getting late"  
"Wait, when are we going to continue?"  
"This week is fine with me. Friday night?"  
"Great. See you then"  
Saria headed back to her room. As she walked through the portrait she didn't hear any voices and assumed everyone had already gone to bed or so she thought.  
"Hi Harry" she sad as she saw her friend sitting in front of the fireplace "You look almost worse than me this Christmas"  
"Hi Saira. I take it your Christmas wasn't any better."  
"I wouldn't doubt if it was worse. A happy moment is hard for me to find nowadays."  
Saira said down "So how is Mr. Weasley?"  
Harry paused a minute before answering wondering how Saira knew before answering realizing she probably had a vision of it  
"He's fine.. hey you might know what I'm talking about"  
"Huh?"  
"When you have visions, you're in people's heads sometimes right?"  
"Sometimes. It's not fun"  
"Well has the person ever been able to control you through your visions?"  
"Ah I see. Well not yet. People have been known to manipulate my visions but haven't dared control me yet"  
"Damn. So how can you top my Christmas?"  
"For starters I found out who murdered my parents"  
"Sometimes I forget how much you and I have in common"  
"It's scary but at least we have someone we can relate to"  
"True. Hey do you know what's up with Dmitri. He's acting real odd"  
"Dmitri is grieving. He and I lost someone very dear," Saira said sadly  
"If you don't mind my asking, who?"  
"His mum" Saira said "She was practically mine, too. Dmitri and I have been thought a lot but I think by far this has been the worst for him"  
"I can only imagine. So why were you out so late?" he asked  
"Talking with some people. You?"  
"Cant sleep" he said "Saira do you mind if I ask another question"  
"No not at all"  
"Did you see my dream?'  
Saira paused. She'd completely pushed that from her memory  
"Yes I did"  
"How is it you can do that?" he asked confused  
"I don't want to see things but I do. Higher beings chose me to see things of importance or to send me a message. They must have wanted me to see your dream"  
"Is that how all your visions are?"  
"What do you mean?'  
"During the dream, I felt like I had no control and after I felt weak"  
"There are different types of visions but usually yes they are like that"  
"I've seen you when you've had a vision and they didn't look pleasant. Your eyes glaze over to white. You start shaking and get weird expressions on your face."  
"They are not a comfort I'd like to live with. As of late they have been painful. Both physically and emotionally"  
"When you blacked out for three weeks was that because of a vision?"  
"Yes. Those are the ones I despise. I've missed so many things of life because of my curse. You think having a scar on your forehead is bad. I'm being hunted by at least four different guilds and have been since Ganondorf found out a few things concerning me. I have not led an easy life"  
"How do you do it?" he asked "how do you cope with everything? Your parents are gone as mine are. Your brother was stuck in another dimension. Dmitri's parents moved away so how?"  
"My answer is so simple I doubt you'd believe me," Saira said  
"Please tell me"  
"Friends" she said simply  
"What?"  
"Dmitri to be specific. And Liz" she said "Without Dmitri I probably wouldn't be here today. He was my eye of the hurricane my life was.well is. You wouldn't think so but Dmitri always knows that to say and do"  
"That's it. Friends? I doubt I could say so much about Ron and Hermione"  
"Harry, open your eyes. You know that without them you would be lost. People dream of having friends like them. Think about all they have done for you."  
"You dont know everything. They're not perfect like your friends" he shot back  
"Even my friends have their faults. Everyone does"  
"A good friend would have told me everything from the beginning-"  
"-Harry I know exactly how-"  
"-I feel!" he finished "Yeah Saira, you do know a lot about what I'm going through but you weren't kept in the dark as badly as I was and am"  
That had done if for Saira. She was trying to be open and control her anger but he'd touched a sensitive nerve there and she wasn't going to put up with it.  
"What do you know about being in the dark?" Saira spat "Are you so blinded by your own misery that you have not heard a single word that has escaped my lips?"  
"Prove me wrong then"  
"Oh where to start?" Saira said, her anger rising with Harry's. "When I was born my mother left me in Kokiri Forest but no one told me. Kokiri children have no mothers so I grew up with the notion that I would never really grow up. I had no idea I was a Hylian until the age of six and oh what a year that was!"  
"So I was left on the doorstep of my aunt and uncle-"  
"But they took you in. However cruel they may be, they're still family and at least they acknowledge you. Something my brother and I never had. Besides Vienne and Stu, there were no adults and they were not family as much as we wished it."  
"You still haven't proved you situation worse" he said  
"Worse? Is that what you want? How about when I was six my brother left? I saw him one time after that then he disappeared for seven, I repeat, seven years. No one told me where he'd gone. But it doesn't end there. Later when I went looking for him, I met Ganondorf face to face and Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. Both of them knew something about me but didn't have the decency to let me in on it till last year"  
"And what would that be?"  
Saira pulled out the locket and ring  
"A locket form Hyrule, a ring from Middle-Earth and one piece from here are one day supposed to be combined and unleash a power that will rid the worlds of all present evil. The last Hylian Seer is the one chosen to perform this task."  
"What's so bad about that?"  
"The fact that I'm not supposed to live after it's done," she said  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, Harry, that to save the world's ass I'm going to have to sacrifice my own! It will happen soon. Do you know how long Elves are supposed to live?"  
"Forever"  
"Well take infinity off my life and add a couple of years and that's all I've got!"  
Saira stormed off up to her room. In her anger she changed with magic and fell onto her bed. It angered her that the one person who really knew what she was going through was being so arrogant and selfish because of something so stupid. Outside the door she heard Harry go off to bed but she also heard footsteps coming and heard someone through the door. Saira went to the door and opened it to find Dmitri.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Thanks to my Elvish ears and inability to sleep right now, I heard you shouting."  
"It's nothing"  
"Love, I heard it all" he said giving her a sympathetic look "C'mon let's talk. I know you're not tired so come"  
He held out his hand and Saira took it as he led her back down to the common room. They sat down on the couch  
"So if you heard everything, you heard what I said about you too" Saira said slightly embarrassed  
"Yeah I did. Love, dont let how Harry's acting offend you. He's still dealing with things"  
"I know. I know but that doesn't mean he needs to compare our misfortunes" Saira said. As she spoke, she began remembering all hers. Tears began forming and Saira turned hoping Dmitri wouldn't see.  
"I've seen you cry Saira"  
"Wow. You haven't called me that in forever. It's either 'love' or Sairalinde"  
"I guess its finally wearing off" he joked "C'mere"  
He pulled her close and comforting  
"Shouldn't this be the other way around?" Saira said  
"I prefer to hold than be held. I think talking to Liz really helped. She said it's easier to remember them than to mourn them. She also said just to take life one day at a time and eventually I'll be all right again"  
"Liz knows. Losing someone is hard. That face I know all too well"  
Eventually Saira and Dmitri fell asleep on the couch with Saira still in his arms. Saira woke up many hours later. When she turned over onto her other side she heard the crunch of paper. She reached in her pocket and pulled out the note Legolas had given her. She unfolded it and read it despite how tired she was.  
'Saira, I wish I could see you every night but as that's now forbidden, I cannot. However I do want to see you. When you know your schedule, come tell me.'  
Saira read it again and then fell asleep on top of it. 


	16. Jealousy, Apology, and Broken Rules

-Jealousy, Apology and Broken rules-  
  
Dmitri woke up before Saira in the morning. She was sleeping peacefully for once and he didn't want to spoil it. Someone came downstairs.  
"Hey Saira are you-" Liz started  
"Shh" Dmitri interrupted. "She's sleeping soundly"  
"Bout' time. She's finally getting a break even if it's brief." Liz said sitting in the armchair beside Dmitri.  
"Sometimes I think about all she's been through and it shocks me she hasn't had a mental breakdown or something. I try to protect her but there are things stronger than me"  
"You are a big help and still are. She may not have told you but with my power I can tell she only got through everything all these years because you were there. Saira tried to hide her emotions but I think you ought to know"  
"Thanks. It means a lot," he said  
"So how are you holding up?"  
"Can't you tell already?" he asked  
"Yes but the more you talk about it, you can start healing faster. I know all too well"  
Saira shifted a little but slept on.  
"What time is it?" Dmitri asked  
"Seven. I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep"  
"Bummer. We have class today right?"  
"Yeah. We get our schedules at breakfast"  
"I just hope we don't have Defense Against the Dark Arts. That woman hates me for no damn reason"  
"No she has a reason," Liz said  
"What?"  
"She's anti-elf and I'm beginning to think she's anti-blue hair"  
"Oh great reason" he said sarcastically "You know I just realized I can't feel my legs"  
Liz laughed. "I think you should move her or wake her"  
"But if I move her, I will wake her"  
"Well then pinch your leg a couple of times and hope the feeling comes back"  
Liz got up and headed for the door  
"Where are you going?" Dmitri asked  
"For a walk"  
Saira woke up shortly after Liz left. She looked around trying to remember where she was.  
"Hey love. Nice dreams?"  
"Best I've had in a long time"  
Saira sat up and Dmitri immediately started massaging his leg to get the feeling back.  
"What about you?" Saira asked, "What filled your dreams?"  
"Memories" he said plainly "Memories"  
"Happy?"  
"Very. Well I'm hungry. Let's grab something before class"  
"Okay, give me a minute to change"  
Saira went upstairs and changed using magic to fix her hair before she grabbed her magic bag and headed downstairs. Dmitri was waiting all dressed and sophisticated looking even with the blue hair. They were just about through the door when someone called Saira's name  
"Saira wait up" It was Rianna  
She came jogging up stealing glances at Dmitri as she did. Saira noticed she hemmed her clothes. The skirt was shorter and the shirt was low cut with the tie loose around her neck. Her shoes were more sandal- like. Saira noticed Rianna looking at her boots as if it should be illegal to wear them. Liz and Saira like the knee high black boots that laced up and Saira had gotten a pair from Liz for Christmas.  
"Hey Rianna. We're heading to the Great Hall. Care to join?" Sara said  
"Sure. I need to find Titania though"  
"She's probably down there too"  
"Love, c'mon" Dmitri urged  
"Alright, Dmitri" Saira said smiling  
The three of them found all of their other friends already eating breakfast looking at their schedules for the day. Saira sat far away from Harry, as she was still angry with him.  
Titania was speaking with Legolas at the staff table. Saira felt uneasy how Legolas laughed and smiled at everything she said. But at the same time she liked Titania. Her style was cool to Saira and her attitude was different. She noticed again that she wore striped arm warmers and socks but in different colors to match her dress  
Professor McGonagall walked over and handed the rest of the Gryffindors their schedules before leaving to prepare for class. They had Potions, then Transfigurations. It was going to be short classes since it was only the first day back.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione left early. Dmitri went over to see Aranel and Rianna went to speak with Titania. Liz and Saira were all that remained. Liz was looking at Rianna as if analyzing her.  
"Liz, what's happening in your world?" Saira said snapping Liz out of it  
"Oh sorry"  
"Do we have someone evil in our midst?" Saira asked  
"If by evil you mean a stuck up new student who hates your boots then yes"  
"I'm gonna take a stab at this and say you don't really like Rianna" Saira joked  
"Of all the Elves I've met in my life, I've never met one so into themselves"  
"What about Isilwen?"  
"No, she was just a Drow"  
"Hey, why couldn't-"  
"-I tell she was a Drow?" Liz finished "She learned how to block my power just like Legolas. It's difficult but possible which I hate. Muggles have a much harder time. They have to learn Occulemency"  
"Isn't Harry learning that?" Saira asked  
"Yeah. He's very vulnerable in his feelings, no offense, but quite like you. Saira he is sorry. He knows how he acted and will apologize."  
Saira didn't answer. She just nodded then continued eating her toast. She felt her gaze fall upon Titania and Legolas again.  
"What can you sense about her?" Saira asked curiously  
"Titania? She has one of the strongest minds I've ever felt. I can't sense anything which makes me wonder about her"  
"Yeah me too"  
Rianna started walking away form the staff table and towards the exit. Liz glared menacingly as she smiled flirtatiously at Voron as she left. Even despite the several guys following her out.  
"Why doesn't she like my boots?" Saira asked trying to lighten the mood  
Liz smiled "She thinks they're gothic"  
Saira stood up and then looked down at her boots. She got a goofy confused look on her face as she inspected them  
"I just dont see it" she said stupidly "Dragon hide and thick soles that make me two inches taller. I'm not seeing the Gothicism"  
"C'mon. Let's get to class," Liz laughed  
"Wait I want to say hi to Legolas first. I'll meet you in the foyer"  
Saira made her way up to the staff table. She smiled courteously at Titania but Legolas didn't even have to ask what she wanted before he got up and started escorting her out. They'd found their loophole to Dumbledore's rule. Saira saw Liz sitting on Voron's lap as she walked out and decided to let her be. When they reached the hall, Legolas pulled her behind a corner and embraced her with a deep long kiss.  
"I'll never get tired of that," Saira said  
"I hope not. You know Miss Trinity; I couldn't help but notice you glancing my way a lot. Titania wouldn't have anything to do with it now would it?" he said as he held her around the waist.  
"I don't trust her," Saira said  
"I encourage you to get to know her. She's a very talented Elf and may be able to help you"  
"Only for you"  
Liz came out of the Great Hall but didn't glance over their way. She just waited. Saira gave Legolas one quick kiss before heading Liz's way.  
"Oh Legolas! I'm free Thursday night" Saira winked before she met Liz and went out of sight. Outside the potions dungeon Liz and Saira found Rianna surrounded by several Slytherin guys. When the bell rang they all followed after her but split as she went to sit down across the room.  
Liz and Saira rolled their eyes and went in. Draco was sneering about something but stopped abruptly at the sight of Saira. She waved at him and smiled as his cheeks turned slightly pink. Saira took a seat next to Rianna who was looking quite smug with herself.  
"There is one ultimate truth when it comes to men" she said  
"And what would that be?" Liz said with false sincerity  
"Look available but be unattainable"  
"That is unless you already have a guy," Saira said flatly  
"Oh right. I forgot you all like your commitments"  
Class went by quick and Saira got her usual top marks.  
"Hey Saira, I said I'd meet up with Voron so I'll talk to you later"  
"Okay, Namaarie"  
Liz left the classroom and went swiftly down the corridor. Saira noticed Harry was piddling around to stall and then he told Ron and Hermione to go on ahead. Almost scared he walked up to Saira.  
"Hey" he said softly.  
"Hey" she answered back  
"Can we talk?"  
Saira followed him out of the cold dungeon to an empty hallway.  
"Saira I want to apologize.again. What I said has been tearing me apart. You were right and I was being selfish. Can you forgive me?  
"If you promise me one thing" Saira said seriously  
"What?"  
"Do not compare my misery with yours."  
"Okay"  
Saria smiled and gave Harry a hug  
"I hear you're taking Occulemency. Oh sorry 'remedial potions'" Saira joked  
"Yeah it'll be great" he replied sarcastically  
The rest of their classes were easy compared to the first of the year. While Harry went to his first Occulemency lesson, Saira and the others went to the courtyard to catch up. Dmitri seemed to be doing much better with Aranel around. Saira could tell Liz had missed Voron more than she let on during the break because she was all over him. Not necessarily kissing but spending a lot of time in each other's arms. Rianna thought the courtyard was cool but was more worried about decorating it.  
They all joined in a game of Kholiast to pass the time. Aranel told them how her break was boring because her father wanted to spend so much time with her. Voron had gone home and almost didn't get to come back because his parents were so furious. But he was of age and they didn't have much authority over him  
"Rianna, Legolas said he visited you in Rivendell. If you lived there, wouldn't you have met Liz?" Saira asked  
"I was born in Rivendell but I've only lived there for about one year of my life. However when I was there, I only remember seeing one moon Elf and it wasn't Liz," she answered  
"I can answer that too. If she was there within the past few years, I was gone. My father and I went traveling and just returned before school started and since then I travel with him every summer" Liz said  
"Oh ok" Saira said  
The Elves started back about the same time as Harry. Saira went to bed early though she wasn't really tired. She lied in her canopy bed staring up at it. She began dozing off. She found herself down a long corridor with locked doors everywhere. She reached one door then she turned and realized it was Harry's dream. She woke up with a start.  
Even though the dream hadn't lasted long, time had passed rapidly and she was in a dark room with all her friends sleeping. Saira was so confused. Why was she seeing things in Harry's head? The visions are his and have no place in her head.  
She leaned over to the side of her bed and pulled out her magic journal with Legolas. She wrote back and forth with him for a long time talking about her day and thoughts of going home, but didn't mention the vision wanting to talk face to face. After they stopped she couldn't sleep and took a draught to help.  
  
The week flew by and by the time Thursday rolled around; Saira and the others had a mountain of homework. Most of her work she got through easy but Charms still kept her up at night. Rianna spent her days with Saira and was constantly trying to give her tips on clothes and hair.  
Saira didn't care much. She just nodded and smiled as Rianna went on occasionally doing something. There was never a moment of silence if Rianna was in the room and Saira liked that because it kept her mind off other things. Rianna also insisted Saira introduce her to all the guys Saira knew.  
After awhile Saira wanted to get away and finally found a moment and went straight to Legolas' room where she found him tutoring a few students. It was mainly in potions because Saira saw some cauldrons bubbling.  
"Hello, Miss Trinity" he said  
"Professor" she nodded  
"Please have a seat and I'll help you in a moment" he winked before going to help a student whose potion was giving off the wrong color smoke.  
Saira couldn't sit there while they were doing so dismally and by the time everyone was done, Saira had helped perfect their potions. The students were very grateful and left smiling. Saira didn't get to say anything when Legolas grabbed her hand and led her out. When he heard people coming he let go and walked casually next to her.  
When the coast was clear he took her through a secret passage. He took her to a room but as they went inside it was pitch black and Saira couldn't see a thing. Legolas locked the door and then came up behind her.  
"Close your eyes" he whispered  
Saira did but Legolas checked with his hands incase she didn't. While her eyes were closed he used magic to light hundreds of candles in the room. They floated around like fireflies. A small blanket was in the middle with dinner set for two.  
"Open them" he said  
Saira's eyes lit up when she saw what he's done  
"How long have you been planning this?" she asked  
"Since your little stunt which I might add I enjoyed. I thought you could use some cheering up."  
"Thank you" she said turning around to give him a kiss  
"Have a seat"  
Saira sat down on the blanket but couldn't get comfortable. When Legolas lied down he told her to stay still. He raised his hands and the blanket began rising off the ground. She finally was comfortable off the stone floor.  
"Does Dumbledore know you're doing this?" Saira asked concerned about getting caught  
"No but I've taken precautions"  
"Okay. Are you sure? The last thing I want is for Umbridge to walk in a force you to leave"  
"I assure you. Nothing will happen"  
Legolas had prepared dinner for the both of them and it was the finest Elvish foods and delicacies Saira hadn't enjoyed since the summer. It reminded her of being in Mirkwood and that, for the most part, were happy times. Legolas helped Saira forget everything for the evening. It was well past midnight when Saira needed to go back.  
"Must I? If Dumbledore doesn't know and neither does Umbridge, what's the harm?" Saira said  
"I hate it too but remember you only have about six more months before we go back. I've received a letter from Lord Hathli, Elizabeth's father, and wants you and her to come to Rivendell this time"  
"Are we?"  
"Most likely. I need to find out if Dmitri and Aranel are coming too or if Lord Thingol has invited them back to Doriath"  
"I'll ask. Well I better go before Filch makes a sweep by Gryffindor hall"  
Saira was about to get up and go when she remembered they were floating several feet off the ground. Legolas lowered them and they settled back on the cold stone floor. Legolas walked with Saira back to her dorm. She stopped in front of the fat lady.  
"Thank you so much for tonight. I really needed it"  
"I love you too much to let school get the best of you," he said  
Saira blushed "Good night"  
Saira went to bed happy and her dreams followed suit. 


	17. Valentine's

-Valentine's-  
  
Weeks went by and more homework piled on. The Hogsmeade visit was fast approaching. Saira stayed late at one of the DA meetings to help Harry clean up.  
"So I hear you're going to Hogsmeade with Cho Chang" Saira said  
"Yeah, who told you?" he asked  
"Liz"  
"How'd she know?"  
"She has her ways"  
"Oh ok. Hey Saira, how are you able to go to Hogsmeade if you don't have a proper guardian?"  
"Umm"  
"Because like me you don't have any parents and your brother isn't really your guardian. Do you know who your godparents are?"  
"No. I've never really though about it. I think Princess Zelda signs it or something. Or they might even let Link considering he is the only family I know of"  
"Oh okay"  
"Well I think everything is pretty clean. Is Umbridge around?"  
Harry looked at his map  
"Nope. We're clear"  
Saira and Harry left. It was Friday night so Saira went towards the Slytherin common room for Draco's lesson. He'd told her the password so she was able to go in with no problem. Usually he was alone but tonight the cute, tan, blonde-haired boy she'd seen many times with Draco was sitting there talking to him. They stopped talking, hearing her come in and stared dreamily.  
"Hey Saira" Draco said  
"Hey, do we have another student in the class?" Saira joked  
The boy casually walked up, took her hand and kissed it  
"Bonjour mon cherie" he said  
"Bonjour, parleez vous francais?"  
"'Fraid not but it's a great opening line" he said "I'm Dorian"  
"Nice to meet you"  
"How many languages do you speak Saira?" Draco asked as they sat down  
"Um, I speak, well obviously, English, then Elvish, Hylian, both modern and old, French and Italian."  
"Amazing" Dorian said  
"Thanks" Saira laughed. "Well are you going to join our little lesson or what?"  
"I'll have to pass. I have enough homework without having to remember another language" Dorian said, "It was wonderful to meet you Saira. Later Draco"  
Dorian left out the wall practically strutting.  
"He's an interesting character," Saira said  
"Yeah but he's one of the more smart characters I surround myself with"  
"Oh hey, I got you a present. It's not exactly something you'd ask for but I thought you might like it. It's one of many books I own but I haven't looked at it in years. I forgot to give it to you. How pathetic did that sound?"  
"Not one bit"  
Draco unwrapped the gift revealing a book with eccentric writing and designs on an icy blue background. Saira hadn't taught him to read Elvish much so he didn't know what he was looking at.  
"What is it?" he asked  
"It's a book to help teach you how to read Elvish. I didn't really know what else to get you and I already know so."  
He smiled and thanked her. Saira leaned over to put her books on the table and many of her necklaces fell out from under her shirt.  
"May I?" he asked wanting to see them.  
"Yeah sure"  
Saira took all of them off and began showing them to Draco. He picked up the locket first and tried to open it.  
"A broken locket with an Elvish ring on the chain?" he asked  
"A gift from two important people to be used in an important task"  
"What task?"  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"  
"Try me" he urged.  
Saira sighed. "Alright. Look at the locket. On one side, do you see a deep indention?"  
"Yeah"  
"On the other side there is a different indention but I don't know what goes there"  
"So the ring fits in there and something fits on the other side. Like a lock or something right?"  
"Right"  
"So what's inside?"  
"A power greater than you can imagine" Saira said  
"Aren't you afraid someone could get a hold of this?" he asked  
"Without the last piece it can't be opened and anyway if they did get all the pieces, I'm the only one who can open it"  
"How do you know?"  
"Foretellings, legends and the Hylian scrolls. Don't even get me started on those" Saira said  
"Ok then. Next piece looks like a sapphire." He squinted his eyes to read the inscription. "Who's Inola?"  
"My mum"  
Saira clenched her teeth to suppress the tears that usually followed but she held her composure.  
"Oh, I'm sorry"  
"You didn't know" Saira said, "Hardly any of my jewelry has a happy story"  
"So even this amethyst one is sad?"  
"Yeah I wear it to remember"  
"Remember who exactly?" he asked "Or do I want to know?"  
"Probably not. I do have this one though"  
Saira pulled out the sun from the pile in Draco's hand.  
"The was given to be by Aranel"  
"Aranel is the one who's always with that Dmitri guy with blue hair?"  
"Right. I have the sun, she has the star, and Liz has the moon. Supposedly they have secret magic but I dont know what it could be"  
Draco put Saira's necklaces back on her.  
"I don't know about you but I'm not really in the mood for this today" Saira said  
"Me neither" he said "Saira?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you want to go with me to Hogsmeade?" he asked rapidly  
"Draco I dont know"  
"Look I know you're with someone and all but I just want to go as friends. Just hang out like we are right now. Just as friends. No strings attached. Anyway I asked you last year and we never did"  
"You asked me last year?" Saira tried to remember  
"Yeah I pissed you off then you stormed off with that shield thing around you"  
"Right" she remembered taking a moment to consider it. "Fine. I'll go"  
Draco smiled "Great"  
They talked for a long while and Saria got to tell him all about Hyrule, which was more enjoyable than she thought considering the history. She was in the middle of telling him how she escaped Ganondorf in the desert when she heard familiar shrieking laughter coming through the doorway.  
It abruptly stopped when Pansy caught sight of Saira. She looked positively incensed while Saira found it amusing. Pansy walked up to the couch where Saira was absentmindedly sitting knee to knee with Draco. Saira stood up and so did Draco. He was looking worried because he remembered what happened last time.  
"Draco, what is she doing here?" she asked coldly  
"I'm standing right here," Saira said  
"But I'm not asking you"  
Saira felt her anger rising but she said nothing. She stepped aside and let Draco have his say. Pansy waited tapping her foot impatiently. Saira smiled and he finally got something out.  
"Saira is teaching me Elvish"  
"From what I heard that's not what you were doing?" she said  
"What could you have possibly heard over those banshee-like shrieks emitting from you?" Saira asked  
"Excuse me. You're in the Slytherin common room right now and I outnumber you" Pansy said  
"Are you threatening me? That's the second time you have and I warn you not to push your luck with me"  
Pansy and her friends drew their wands on Saira but Saira didn't have her wand with her. But it's not as if she needed one anyway. She knew plenty of Elvish spells and hand magic they'd wish to accomplish.  
"No blue-haired elf to protect you this time" she spat  
"Do you honestly think I need Dmitri to protect me?" Saira laughed  
"You have no wand. You're helpless"  
"Tell me Pansy, did I have a wand the last time you insulted me?"  
Just then Professor Snape walked in on the scene. He looked from Draco, to Saira, to Pansy and her friends. Pansy immediately put away her wand and put on an innocent face. Saira hadn't done anything yet so she wasn't afraid. Draco just looked relieved.  
"Miss Trinity? I didn't expect to find you here of all places" he said  
"She's here on my account Professor" Draco said  
"Why is she here Mr. Malfoy?"  
"Saira has been giving me lessons in Elvish"  
"That explains her presence but I wonder what can explain why my girl prefect is holding her wand at Miss Trinity" Snape said "Anyone care to clear that up for me?"  
"I insulted Pansy and she retaliated" Saira said  
Snape stared at Saira's expression as if searching for a lie but Saira had told no lies.  
"Miss Parkinson, detention" he said  
"What? Professor-"  
"On no condition should a school prefect display such behavior even if provoked. Miss Trinity, do watch what you say or I'll be forced to give you a detention next time"  
"Yes. Sorry professor"  
"Please return to your dormitory. It's late"  
"Yes sir"  
Saira grabbed her books and walked out. Liz was in the common room reading in an armchair when Saira got in. Liz felt how happy Saira was but couldn't pinpoint the cause.  
"How can you be so happy when you just came from Slytherin? Did Legolas show up or something?"  
"You wont believe it" Saira said before immediately repeating the events to Liz and by the end she was laughing.  
"Snape gave his own prefect a detention and let you slide. Oh, I'll never forget that"  
  
Everyone was dressed and ready for Hogsmeade the next day. Legolas had to stay at the castle and tutor but being a tutor and Elf; he could go anytime he wanted. Liz was spending all day with Voron, naturally, and same for Dmitri and Aranel. Harry and Cho were too.  
Saira felt weird going to Hogsmeade with Draco, it being Valentine's and all but she didn't want to be rude. Rianna had about twelve guys begging her to go with them but in the end she went alone.  
"I still can't believe you agreed to go" Liz said as they walked down to the Great Hall  
"You've got to admit he's different around me. He didn't insult you on the last Hogsmeade visit. In fact I was more worried about you insulting him," Saira said  
"True but to me he's still Malfoy who loves to keep people in misery"  
"There he is so shh"  
Draco walked up and Liz put on a fake smiled and greeted him politely. He did the same without a word. Liz was relieved when she spotted Voron and left.  
"Shall we?" Draco said holding his arm out. Saira took it and smiled  
"We shall"  
They passed many Slytherins whose jaws dropped at the extremely rare sight of a Gryffindor with a Slytherin. Saira just smiled as they went by. Somehow Draco managed to get them one of the best carriages and only Dorian shared it with them  
Both Dorian and Draco flirted constantly with Saira on the ride down to town. However Saira found it more amusing than anything else. The carriage had barely stopped when the two of them jumped out to help Saira down.  
Dorian left them saying her had things to do and buy.  
"Is there any place in particular you want to go?" Saira asked  
"Not really. You?"  
"Same. You want to just wander. Walk, talk and maybe even shop?" Saira joked  
"Sounds good"  
They walked down the street staring at the many things hanging in the windows. The first store they actually went into was Gladrags Wizardwear. Saira's clothing was definitely Hylian style so she wanted to buy more wizard-like outfits. Draco watched her and picked out clothes then she modeled for him. In the end he helped her choose and even bought one for her.  
"Maybe I'll be more with the trend with these?" she said  
"Will they match your boots?" he teased  
"You don't like my boots? I'm hurt" she joked, "I'll have to go buy some different ones. Rianna will like that"  
"She doesn't like your boots?"  
"No but I think I can deal with that fact" Saira said  
"Wait come in here" he said pulling her into the store to the right. Saira didn't get a chance to see what kind of store it was but she figured it out quick enough. There were necklaces, bracelets, and rings; All kinds of jewelry in all colors shapes and sizes. Saira stared for a moment. She glanced at Draco who smiled and winked at her. He took her bags from her and sat them down at the front.  
"Pick something," he said  
"What?" Saira said in disbelief  
"Pick something," he repeated  
"You're joking right?"  
"Nope"  
Saira stared at him still not believing he was going to buy her any piece of jewelry she wanted  
"Saira, stop that. You bought me something and I'm just returning the favor"  
"I didn't buy it. I had it and anyway, jewelry is much more expensive than a book"  
"I've got more money where this will come from. Trust me. Now go pick something and don't you dare look at the price tag"  
Saira smiled widely but was still very cautious as she looked. She thought about what she would want. She had plenty of necklaces so she decided to get a bracelet. There were so many beautiful ones. Saira didn't think she could choose. Saira looked up for a moment and saw Draco hand a small piece of parchment to the store clerk. He smiled at her again and began casually looking at some other things.  
Saira looked back down and found the perfect one. It was very simple but also elegant. It was a silver chain with amethysts going all around. It was a little less than a centimeter in width but on each separate amethyst, a small faery was engraved with impossible detail for anyone to do without magic.  
"Can I see that one?" Saira asked  
"Certainly"  
The clerk pulled out a ring of keys and searched for the one that opened the case. He took the bracelet off its stand and handed it to Saira.  
"Fine choice, Miss. This bracelet has a charm so t adjusts itself to fit the wearer's wrist"  
"It's beautiful," Saira said  
"Put it on. See how it looks" Draco said joining them He helped her put it on and saira watched as it magically became smaller to fit her small wrists.  
"It's so perfect but there's not way you could afford it"  
"Let me worry about that" he said taking it off her wrist and handing it back to the clerk. "We'll take this"  
"Draco-"  
But he held his hand up  
"It's a gift and an apology. I'm going to get it for you despite your pleas so don't bother"  
"Thank you so much"  
The clerk came back holding a wrapped box. Draco went to pay him but he said the price too low to where even Saira couldn't hear with her Elvish abilities. At this point, she didn't really care anymore. They left and the sky had turned cloudy and began raining hard  
"Maybe we should get inside!" he yelled over the rain  
"There's a coffee house over there. We can get some hot chocolate or something" Saira replied  
"Madame Puddifoot's? Okay"  
They ran across the street. Saira barely got in the door when she spotted Harry and Cho. She pushed Draco back out before they were spotted.  
"On second though a cup of Butterbeer sounds really nice"  
Draco opened the door slightly and looked in  
"Does anyone know you've been hanging out with me?" he asked  
"Liz and Dmitri do. Aranel might" Saira said  
"Why didn't you tell people?"  
"Could you imagine what Harry and Ron would do if they found out I'd been hanging out with a Slytherin all year. And one of the most unpopular to Gryffindors too" Saira said quickly.  
Draco though for a moment then agreed with her. Suddenly Saira heard shouting inside. As fast as she could she changed their appearances and pulled Draco in. They took the closest table and sat down. While Saira was listening to Cho yell at Harry, Draco was trying to figure out what Saira had done.  
Cho stormed out and a few seconds later Harry chased after her. Saira watched him run through the rain.  
"What will you have dears?" a woman asked. Saira stopped looking at Harry and looked up at the woman.  
"Hot chocolate"  
"Same" Draco said  
The woman walked off  
"What did you do? Potter didn't even notice me," he said  
Saira summoned a mirror and handed it to Draco. He knew Saira changed because she now had short black hair and tan skin. He looked into the mirror and gasped. He hair was no longer blonde and slick but brown and spiked. His eyes were green instead of his icy blue. His facial features were not sleek and slender as usual but more full and boyish in a handsome way.  
"This is extraordinary. How'd you do it?" he asked feeling his face  
"I'm Hylian and I'm an Elf. Keep looking at the mirror and I'll show you another trick," she instructed  
"Okay"  
Saira waved her hands in front of him and his face was back to normal. She did the same to herself.  
"I thought potions were needed to change someone's appearance"  
"Here in Earth, yes, but in Hyrule, no; At least if you're an Elf. In Hyrule Men and Elves all live together and everyone uses magic. No wands but hand magic"  
"Wicked. Hey I don't know about you, but these cherubs are getting irritating. You want to head to the Three Broomsticks?"  
"Yeah" Saira said as one of the fat cherubs dropped pink and red confetti in her drink.  
It was still pouring outside and by the time they got there, they were soaked from head to toe. Draco had put a water repelling charm on her bags but didn't think to put one on them. The building was packed with people.  
"Why don't you find a table and I'll get us drinks" Saira said  
"Alright"  
Saira walked up to the counter. Harry and Hermione were just getting up and leaving. Saira ordered two drinks as a blonde haired woman walked up. She glanced at Saira, looked down then quickly glanced again.  
"Hi, I'm Rita Skeeter" she said holding her hand out for Saira to shake  
"Saira" she said flatly but didn't take her hand  
"You know I don't think I've ever seen one of your kind in here before"  
"That's nice"  
"Are you here visiting?"  
"Look Ms. Skeeter, I know who you are and the trash you wrote about my friend Harry so forgive me if I have chosen to ignore you"  
"Harry's friend? So you're a student?"  
"No, I'm 300 and I help at the school now and then"  
"300? Really? You don't look a day over 18"  
"Elves age slow before they mature and then we live forever"  
Saira got the drinks and set to find Draco. His blonde hair made it easy. Saira took a seat and Rita followed.  
"What would a 300 year old elf be doing with a 16 year old boy?"  
"Is there something you want to know? You can't write anything anyway because I, just like Hermione, know your secret"  
Rita sneered and walked away without any more questions  
"What was that all about?" Draco asked  
"Rita Skeeter looking for a story"  
"But why was she talking to you?"  
"I'm an elf"  
"So?"  
"It's not common knowledge that elves are attending Hogwarts"  
"Oh"  
Saira saw Dmitri and Aranel some in hand in hand. His blue hair was easily visible in the crowd. Saira was having a great time with Draco but she still didn't feel right about it. Now she felt indebted to him because of the bracelet.  
Dmitri spotted Saira and headed that way. When he saw Draco a smile spread across his face but he kept coming. He let go of Aranel's hand as she sat down reluctantly. And then he sat down in Saira's lap  
"Hey love. Fancy seeing you here" he said  
"Dmitri what is your obsession with sitting on my lap. Aranel is right there"  
"Nuh uh Saira. He can stay there" Aranel laughed, "He has a bony arse"  
"You're such a big help," Saira said also laughing now.  
"So this is Draco right?" Dmitri asked  
"Yeah. Draco meet Dmitri, and vice versa"  
"Nice to meet you mate" Dmitri said shaking his hand.  
"Likewise"  
"Dmitri and I have known each other since we were born" Saira explained, "That's why he's allowed to get away with this"  
"I see"  
Draco was obviously not used to this kind of behavior and seemed a little jealous of the situation. Saira finally decided to get Dmitri off when she lost the feeling in her legs. She ran her finger up his spine and he jumped off adding an already confused expression on Draco's face.  
"One thing about Hylians is that our backs are extremely sensitive. Our knees literally buckle when you do what I did to him"  
"I'll remember that"  
"Love, you should be giving away our secrets like that," Dmitri said  
"Forgive me if I trust people" Saira said "Well I think Draco and I are going to go"  
Saira got up and gave Aranel a hug. Then she gave Dmitri a kiss on the cheek before she took Draco's arm and walked out.  
"So that's Dmitri?" Draco said as they walked under the tented protection on the street. "He's not quite what I expected to be your best friend"  
"Dmitri's been through so much with me. I grew up with him and just got used to his 'out there' personality. We were an item once but that didn't last long"  
"You went out with Dmitri?"  
"It was more of an experiment than anything," Saira said  
"Oh Saira, if you don't mind if I ask, who you're going with. I've watched and I can't for the life of me figure it out"  
"Really?"  
"Well some people would swear with how you act around Dmitri that you were with him"  
"Draco I'd love to tell you but I'm afraid if I did you'd do something rash"  
"Please"  
"How about this; I will let you ask whatever questions you want pertaining to the person but you cannot ask his name. I will answer truthfully and let you figure it out"  
"Okay. To start is he older?"  
Saira couldn't help but smile at that "Yes"  
"Is he in Gryffindor?"  
"No"  
"What does he look like?"  
"Blonde hair, blue eyes and tall"  
"Funny?"  
"In a way that I like"  
"Wealthy?"  
"Extremely"  
"Intelligent?"  
"Very"  
"Is he in Ravenclaw?" he said returning to school related questions  
"No"  
"Hufflepuff?"  
"No"  
"Not Slytherin?  
"No"  
"Is he even from here?" Draco asked  
"No" Saira said a little amused by Draco's frustration  
"Where then?"  
"Middle-Earth"  
He seemed to be drawing a blank still.  
"I give up."  
Saira felt terrible for not telling him but she thought it was best. They walked by one shop and Draco looked in the window,  
"An eagle feather quill set with stationary" he said staring at it longingly  
Saira didn't hesitate walking in the store and buying him the set. She ignored every protest but in the end he was quiet because he really wanted it. They spent the rest of the day wandering around having a nice time. Pansy ran into them one time but said nothing and went on her way.  
The mood was good that evening and Saira even gave Draco a kiss on the cheek before she left. Legolas was waiting behind a corner and pulled her off to the side. Neither of the even said 'hello' before Saira dropped her bags and threw her arms around his neck. This went on for a minute or so before he set her down  
"So what'd you get in Hogsmeade?" he asked as he walked with her down the hall  
Saira showed him everything except for the bracelet because she didn't want him to know that Draco liked her and the bracelet was a dead giveaway. Saira looked at her watch and saw that she had to go, but as if the day hadn't been eventful enough, Dorian was waiting down the hall towards Gryffindor tower.  
"I think I have a new stalker" Saira joked  
"Who was the first? Never mind. I was looking for you"  
"How'd you know where to go?"  
"I have my ways"  
"So what do you want?"  
But just then someone came out of the fat lady. Saira turned and saw Rianna step out. She walked up to Saira and said hi  
"Vedui Saira"  
"Vedui Rianna"  
Saira turned to look at Dorian. His eyes were transfixed on Rianna who looked back not really caring.  
"Rianna this is Dorian" Saira said  
Dorian took Rianna's hand and kissed it  
"Bonjour milady. You must be royalty to have such beauty"  
"Why thank you"  
Both of them were ignoring Saira so she slipped back into the common room going straight upstairs to bed and fell asleep exhausted. 


	18. Legolas' Request

-Legolas' Request-  
  
The following weekend very few people were in a good mood. Saira got dressed and finally put away her new outfits she'd be procrastinating doing. She pulled out the velvet box with her bracelet. When she opened it a message was written in Elvish on the inside.  
" 'To Saira: May this piece of jewelry bring happiness rather than sorrow. Love Draco'" Saira read aloud to herself.  
Saira put it on but she did not feel happy. She felt sad because she didn't return the same feeling to him. Her love for Legolas was too strong. She pushed these thoughts out of her mind as she met up with Liz.  
  
Saira went on a walk with her friend and they told one another about their day in Hogsmeade. Liz couldn't believe what Draco had bought Saira and stared at it for several minutes to see if it was real. Titania came by, again in different colored stripes.  
"Saira, can we talk?" she asked  
"Sure" Saira said "I'll meet up with you later Liz"  
"Namaarie" Liz said  
Titania started walking and Saira joined at her side  
"This school is never warm enough. I had to go see Professor Snape about something and I swear I could see my breath" Titania said  
Saira laughed a little  
"I've been talking a lot with Legolas"  
"What about?" Saira asked  
"You have no need or reason to be jealous of me," she said out of the blue but Saira sensed a high amount of insincerity  
"Excuse me?"  
"You're jealous when I'm around him."  
"How do you know?"  
"I've very old though I don't look it and in my long years I have learned many things. I know how to see people's thought and feelings much like your friend Elizabeth. Hers is inherited and much more accurate. But I repeat you have nothing to worry about"  
"Okay"  
"He tells me your visions can be quite overwhelming on occasions"  
"I've blacked out a few times"  
"I've known many Seers in my time. Many. However as each one does the pressure on those who are left increases. In Hyrule you're the last real Seer. I know of none in the other worlds so I've assumed you are the last Seer"  
"Isn't Lord Elrond?"  
"No he has foresight which is a controlled vision that can be altered"  
"And the burden of life adds more stones to my shoulders" Saira said  
" 'Fraid so. Legolas also said you are seeing Harry's dreams or his visions. That was not supposed to happen. Harry is not equipped to handle such visions"  
"And how am I?"  
"Since you are an Elf, magic flows through your veins. It's like oxygen to you. That's why you have no need for a wand. Humans do not have that luxury"  
"So just because I am more magical than him I can take visions easier?"  
"Sort of. Do you know how Harry acts when his friends question him about his dreams?"  
"Yes. He's very angry and not pleasant to be around"  
"You however find someone to tell. Whether they believe you or not you are compelled to either prevent or discover the meaning. You accepted long ago that you can see the future and you do not contain it within yourself. Is this making any sense?"  
"Yeah"  
"Well I better go check on Rianna"  
"How come she transferred here?" Saira asked  
"Confidential. Namaarie Saira"  
Saira headed to the Great Hall. She found Harry covered in letters. Ron, Hermione and the Weasley twins were helping him open the letters.  
"Harry what's all this?" Saira asked  
"Here Read this"  
Apparently Harry had given an interview about the night Voldemort came back and it was published in the Quibbler  
"Oh no" Saira got up laughing.  
"Oh Saira if you see Dmitri, tell him 7:00" George said  
Saira would have questioned that but she saw Umbridge coming and had done well to keep her distance. In the hall Saira began to feel really dizzy and soon her legs could no longer hold her. She dropped down causing pain to shoot up through her legs. She bit her lip to keep from screaming as pain erupted in her head.  
Saira was standing in a dark curtained room lit dimly by many candles. Someone was sitting in a chair and another person was kneeling in front. She was an apparition and knew no one in this vision knew she was there so she walked around to see who sat in the armchair. It was the same pale snake-like man who was Voldemort.  
Saira gasped and stumbled back. There was something odd about his presence. In her mind, Harry's image appeared where Voldemort sat and at this moment she knew they were one in the same. The two men exchanged a conversation but Saira couldn't hear what as if she were deaf. Saira began to feel dizzy again.  
She felt short winded and lost her breath. She opened her eyes and saw the walls of Hogwarts spinning into a blur of colors. She was hyperventilating, unable to take in enough air and collapsed to the floor. Not long after Liz came running having sensed her friend. She used magic to transport her friend to the hospital wing and was worried because Saira's breathing was very staggered.  
"Oh dear, what happened this time?" Madam Pomfrey said  
"I don't know. I came after she'd passed out"  
"You didn't see anything strange?"  
"No"  
"Go fetch Master Greenleaf or Lady Titania. This could be Elvish magic"  
Liz ran out and towards Legolas' room. She still didn't trust Titania. Legolas was just coming down the hall luckily.  
"Legolas! Come quick!"  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's Saira!"  
Without a single word of explanation, Legolas ran as fast as he could to the hospital wing. However Saira was just fine and sitting upright in bed holding ice against her head and knee. Her face grimaced a bit with pain but that was all.  
"Hey"  
"Saira what hap-"  
"Saira! You're okay" Liz interrupted  
Legolas sat on the bed and moved Saira's hair out of her face with gentle strokes and then held the ice on her knees.  
"Liz, go to class. Who do you have?"  
"Professor Sprout for Herbology"  
"Go and tell them why Saira is out" he instructed  
"Right" Liz gave Saira a quick hug and went off to class  
"Saira what happened?"  
"You know for a little while there I thought I stopped having visions"  
A tear trickled down her cheek but she wasn't sure why. She knew they hadn't stopped. She was never that lucky.  
"What did you see?"  
Saira told him everything that she saw except for the fact that Harry was Voldemort.  
"I'd like to keep you here for most of the day to make sure you're alright" Madam Pomfrey said  
"What classes do you have today?" Legolas asked  
"Herbology then Charms and ending with Divination after lunch"  
"When lunch starts you may leave" Madam Pomfrey said  
"Okay"  
Madam Pomfrey left Legolas and Saira alone  
"Will I have visions my whole life?" she asked  
"I don't know. Don't take this the wrong way but most Seers were killed before they could find out"  
"Maybe I'll be the first"  
"How's your head?"  
"Concrete does wonders for a headache" Saira said smiling  
"I bet"  
Legolas stayed with Saira the whole time she was there. Everyone came to see her while she was confined to the bed. Dmitri looked on the brink of tears  
Lunch came and Saira left. Legolas went with her most of the way but separated at the Great Hall. The Quibbler had quite an effect on all the teachers but Umbridge was the only one outraged by it.  
That night Saira lay awake. She heard Harry yell and knew he's finally seen Saira's vision. Saira rolled over having a deep sympathy for him. Harry's mood throughout the week did not improve and Saira finally took him off the side to talk with him.  
"Saira what're you doing? We're gonna be late"  
"Its just Potions"  
"For you"  
"But you're with me"  
"Good point"  
"Harry I know what you saw."  
"What?"  
"Your dream. Do you remember when I was in the hospital.. again?"  
"Yeah"  
"It was because I had a vision about your dream"  
"But how-"  
"I don't know why or how but I wanted to let you know"  
Harry couldn't think of anything to say so they went into class. Saira got her usual top marks while her other friends struggled. Harry's Occulemency lessons were not doing so well and because he was not doing so well, neither was Saira.  
For some reason, every time Snape unlocked Harry's mind, it took a toll on Saira because she was subjected to everything. She saw every image that passed through their minds but she didn't have the heart to tell Harry for anyone else for that matter because she didn't want him to stop the lessons.  
Many lessons later Saira could barely go from class to class because she would nearly faint. She told everyone she was just sick but her Elven friends knew better. Especially Dmitri and Liz. They were becoming very worried because Saira was being stubborn and wouldn't listen to them. Liz ultimately decided to go to Legolas who hadn't seen her since she'd been in the hospital.  
As her exams approached Saira had been getting tutoring, adding to her agenda of homework, and lessons with Draco. Legolas had been so swamped that their training sessions had long been canceled. One night, after talking with Liz, he decided to confront Saira. When he saw her it scared him.  
Saira was as pale as snow and her eyes were not nearly as bright as they usually were. She sat down right away and he noticed her hands shook uncontrollably. Her hand was holding her head up as she tried to regain her strength. She flinched several times and a look of pain was upon her face.  
"Saira, are you alright?"  
It took her several moments to answer  
"Yeah I'm fine," she said with her voice trembling  
Legolas walked over to her and kneeled in front. He took her hand and kissed it gently  
"Look at me"  
Slowly she turned her head and faced him  
"Talk to me"  
"What about?" she asked innocently  
"Don't. Not with me Sairalinde" he said sternly.  
He reached up and brushed her hair out of her face. Then he leaned in and gently kissed her. He backed up and Saira was about to say something when she brought her knees up surprisingly quick and grabbed her head. Pain flashed upon her face and her eyes became white.  
It stopped and Saira fell into Legolas' arms. She knew she couldn't hide it from him and began crying. Legolas comforted her and held her tight  
"I don't know how to make it stop" she said, "It didn't happen at first but now it's never ending. I can't regain my strength before it starts again. Why now?"  
"I wish I knew" he said "Saira why didn't you tell anyone?"  
"The same reason I didn't tell Link. You can't help me. Unless you can ask the damn Powers that Be or plead with the goddesses to give me a break you can't help me" she said with her voice cracking.  
Once more she flinched with pain and eyes glazed over. Legolas held her tighter even though it didn't help. A minute or so passed before it stopped.  
"It was different that time," Saira panted losing her breath  
"How?"  
"Usually I see what's in Harry's head but that wasn't his memories"  
"Whose were they?"  
"Professor Snape's. If he thinks he had it bad let him live in my shoes," she yelled accidentally at the end since it started once more.  
Saira grabbed Legolas' shirt and clenched with what vigor she had left. She was in so much pain tears streamed down and cries poured from her mouth. In her head she was following Harry down the corridor of locked doors. The door opened and the pain stopped. Saira begin shaking terrible.  
"That's enough. Let's get you help if there is any"  
He helped her up and practically carried her as they walked down the hall. A scream echoed down the hall from the entrance hall. They walked over as Umbridge was dismissing Trelawney. Saira was out of it and couldn't really tell what was happening but she remembered seeing Dumbledore appear. Everyone's voices were jumbled together as Saira became more dizzy but not from an oncoming vision but exhaustion.  
Legolas was trying to find a way past the crowd to the stairs. Seeing Saira losing consciousness, he picked her up and carried her pushing his way through. Madam Pomfrey didn't seem the least bit shocked by Saira's presence. She gave Saira a draught to put her to sleep hoping she wouldn't suffer then.  
  
Later than night Legolas went to go see Dumbledore about Saira. He knocked on the door and went in.  
"Legolas come in. Come in"  
"Albus" he nodded  
"You wanted to speak with me?"  
"I have a request"  
"About Saira I presume?"  
"Yes. You probably already know but she is once again in the hospital wing."  
"That I do"  
"She's under so much stress and I wanted to know if I might take her to Mirkwood over the Easter holidays to help her unwind. She needs it desperately"  
"..." Dumbledore paused in thought ".As long as she completes her work and comes back in time for school, you have my permission"  
"Diola lle" 


	19. Divination

-Divination-  
  
Saira was forced to stay in the hospital wing for the next three days because she was so weak. On the second day, Dumbledore came to visit her.  
"Hello Saira" he said as Saira was practicing her Charms. However he'd caught her when she was cheating and using her hands.  
"Hello Professor"  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Much better now"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I'll be fine"  
"Has Madam Pomfrey given you the potion I recommended?"  
"Yes but she didn't tell me what it was"  
"During Harry's Occulemency lessons, I want you to take this. I'm hoping that it will put less of a strain on you while they are happening. I cannot guarantee but I'm hoping"  
"Okay. I hope so too. Excuse me if this is not my place to say but that cant be why you're here"  
"You're very in tune with your instincts and you would be right. I wanted to speak with you about Harry"  
"Me? Why? Ron and Hermione are much closer to him"  
"But they have not been inside his head. You know what he's thinking and feeling because your situations are so similar"  
"If you want to know about his feelings, you should talk to Liz"  
"I think you're more sympathetic to his situation though"  
"Why can't you talk to him?" Saira asked thinking that would be the best choice even compared to her  
"You know why Saira. Think" he said looking at her intensely  
"Because Voldemort and Harry are linked. If you talk to Harry, Voldemort will know"  
"Exactly. Now Saira, you cannot utter a word to Harry that I have come here or spoken to you for it will anger him further."  
"I understand"  
"Now then. I need you to tell me everything you've seen"  
Saira went off telling him about every painful vision she had ending with the corridor of locked doors  
"Harry thinks its something in the Department of Mysteries."  
Dumbledore didn't answer proving Harry right. Saira decided to bring something up with him for Harry's sake.  
"Professor why don't you teach Harry Occulemency yourself or explain to him because if you keep him in the dark I have no doubts he will do something rash. He will be much more willing to learn from you"  
"You know the answer to your own question. If you would, please try and convince Harry to do better in Occulemency. I know it's hard on you but for his sake he must learn."  
Without another word he left Saira to cheating at her Charms.  
On Saira's last night, a crashing noise outside her curtain woke her. She stepped off the bed and started shivering as her feet made contact with the cold ground. She peeked around the corner and saw Dmitri was lying flat on his back in a pile of stuff he'd knocked over. Saira walked over to him and helped him up.  
"Dmitri what're you doing?"  
"Madam Pomfrey wasn't letting any visitors during the day"  
"Why?" Saira asked  
"Because she was afraid any contact would cause you to have a vision and just make you weak and pass out again."  
"Ah okay. So you decided to risk getting caught by Filch to come and see me. How sweet. I'd be careful though, you don't want Aranel getting jealous" Saira joked  
"No worries. Did anyone come tell you about Trelawney? Dmitri said helping Saira back into the bed and then laying down in her lap. "Whoa this is cushy. I'd just stay here if I were you"  
"No thanks and no about Trelawney. I think I remember her getting dismissed by Umbridge but everything was jumbled at that point. And anyway, I've had no visitors so how would I know?"  
"Well you'd be right. Course Dumbledore overruled her when it came to making Trelawney leave the castle altogether. He got around her decree and let Trelawney stay while getting a new teacher as well"  
"A new teacher? Oh I bet Umbridge didn't like that at all"  
"The fact that he appointed a new teacher did make her pretty furious but what made it worse was the fact it was a centaur"  
"Shh. If she's asleep we don't want to wake her" More voices said from around the curtain.  
"Well, well, well. Isn't this a sight?" Dmitri said having gotten up to see the source of the voices. "Elizabeth, Aranel, tsk tsk"  
They looked up and sighed relieved when it was only Dmitri. Liz and Aranel sat down next to Saira and got comfy  
"I think this is just funny. We've got all the elves together breaking the rules," Dmitri said joining them and laying across them.  
"Not quite. Don't forget that new girl," Aranel said "and Bri"  
"Who're they?" Dmitri asked  
"Rianna is the new Gryffindor" Saira said.  
"The blonde chick? Real flirty?"  
"That'd be her," Liz said with a hint of disgust  
"Miss Lizzy such a tone" Dmitri said  
"Do you want to get slapped Dmitri?"  
"What do you got against her? She seemed alright to me"  
"Well she's not flirting with your boyfriend every time you turn your back"  
"I hope Dmitri doesn't have a boyfriend," Aranel said playing with his hair  
They all laughed quietly  
"You know, I've seen her hanging out with a Slytherin a lot" Aranel said "A cute blonde guy. Haven't seen him around much"  
"Do you know his name?" Saira asked  
"Dorian" Liz said, "Voron told me"  
"Dorian? Hmm I didn't think Rianna was a one man girl"  
"Hey Liz, why don't you find out?" Aranel suggested  
"Believe me, I have. Rianna is so confused. She has no idea what she wants so she tries everything hoping to get an idea"  
"Why didn't you ask her to break the rules with you?" Saira asked  
"I did but she didn't want to come" Liz said  
"Why?"  
"Because she was sneaking off to see her new boy toy"  
Footsteps were coming down the hall  
"Hide quick" Saira hissed  
"Bye love" Dmitri whispered giving her a quick peck on the cheek before he hid with Liz and Aranel under a different bed. The door crashed open and Legolas came in with Titania. She was pressing a piece of cloth on her hand, which was soaked with blood.  
Saira got up and put her robe on before peeking around the curtain. She saw her friends stealing a look too. Legolas opened a cabinet and pouted the contents of a bottle on Titania's hand  
"God Titania, I'm sorry. I can honestly say that's never happened before"  
"It was my fault" she said, "I didn't block in time"  
Saira looked over at Dmitri. He mouthed 'go' to her  
"Hey what are you two doing down here?" Saira said pretending to be tired  
They both turned quickly  
"Did we wake you?" Legolas asked  
"Nah. Couldn't sleep"  
Titania wiped her hand off and it was just fine now  
"What happened?" Saira asked  
"We were sparring and I clipped her with my sword" he explained  
Legolas and Titania had their backs to the door so Saira kept them talking while her fiends snuck out. Dmitri went first, then the two girls. Stealthily they went to their courtyard. However it was already occupied. Rianna and Dorian were all over each other. Liz was happy to be the one who told them people were watching this classy display.  
"Oh Rianna" Liz said coughing a bit to get their attention  
Immediately they stopped and got up to straighten their clothes.  
"Liz, um what're you doing here?"  
"That's my business and anyway, I helped make this"  
Rianna couldn't think of anything to say so she grabbed Dorian's hand and led him out. Liz went to sit down but Aranel and Dmitri were dumbstruck standing in place.  
"Guys come back to reality." Liz said  
"Liz is that how we look when you guys have caught us?" Aranel asked  
"Not exactly"  
Aranel seemed horrified that it wasn't a flat out no.  
"We've got class tomorrow so I'm going to go to bed" Liz said seeing they wouldn't be much fun to be around anymore.  
  
Saira left the hospital wing as soon as she could the next morning. The color had returned to her eyes and appearance. Most teachers had sympathy for saira since the staff had been informed of her condition and did not give her too much extra work  
It was time for Divination so the elves, Harry and Ron headed for room 11 where the new teacher was. When they walked in, Saira thought she was walking outside instead of into a classroom. The room was filled with plant life and tree and in the center, where there were not trees, was a centaur with blonde hair and hypnotizing blue eyes.  
"Harry Potter" he said to Harry holding his hand out  
"Er-hi. Er good to see you again"  
"And you. It was foretold we would meet again"  
Harry joined his friends on the floor. For a moment Saira met eyes with Firenze. He smiled slightly at her but it was barely noticeable. Everyone in the class was fascinated by the centaur and never took their eyes off him.  
"Professor Dumbledore has kindly arranged this classroom for us in imitation of my natural habitat. I would have preferred to teach you in the Forbidden Forest which was-until Monday-my home.. but this is not possible."  
"Pleaser-er-sir" Parvati said "why not? We've been in there with Hagrid. We're not frightened"  
"It is not a question of your bravery but of my position. I can no longer return to the forest. My herd has banished me"  
"Herd?" Lavender said confused. Saira, Liz and Aranel looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "What-oh! There are more of you?"  
"Did Hagrid breed you like the thestrals?" Dean asked eagerly  
Firenze turned his head slowly and faced Dean. Dean realized that might not have been the most polite thing to say  
"I didn't-I meant-sorry"  
"Centaurs are not the servants or playthings of humans" Firenze said quietly.  
"Please sir.why have the other centaurs banished you?" Parvati asked  
"Because I have agreed to work for Dumbledore. They see this as a betrayal of out kind" he explained "Let us begin"  
Saira waited feeling excited. She felt like she could get some answers from him.  
Firenze lowered the leaf canopy and the room dimmed and stars emerged on the ceiling. It was as if they were lying in a clearing lit by the twilight. Saira couldn't help but notice that in that light, people looked better.  
"Lie back upon the floor and observe the heavens. Here is written for all those who can see the future of our races."  
Everyone did so. Saira had stayed up many a night to stare at the stars but no one had ever taught her to see the future. Just imagine what she could have learned. Course she didn't really need it now.  
"I know you have learned the names of the planets and their moons in Astronomy and that you have mapped the star's progress through the heavens. Centaurs have unraveled the mysteries of these movements over centuries. Our findings teach us that the future may be glimpsed in the sky above."  
Hearing that Parvati began rattling off about how Professor Trelawney had taught them astrology.  
"That" Firenze interrupted "is human nonsense."  
He looked at the group of elves still marveled by this. Liz and Aranel had actually learned much of this and were telling Saira and Dmitri.  
"Trivial hurts, tiny human accidents. Those are of no more significance than the scurrying of ants to the wide universe and are unaffected by planetary movements"  
"Professor Trelawney-" Parvati said in a hurt voice  
"-Is a human" Firenze said simply "and is therefore blinkered and fettered by the limitations of your kind"  
Many people looked hurt but Saira just wondered whether he was including elves in that. Lavender seemed to be wondering the same thing because she glared at Saira and the others curiously.  
"Sibyll Trelawney may have Seen, I do not know, but she wasters her time, in the main, on the self-flattering nonsense humans call fortune telling. I, however, am here to explain the wisdom of centaurs, which is impersonal and impartial. We watch the skies for the great tides of evil or change that are sometimes marked there. It may take ten years before we are sure of what we are seeing"  
"Er-sir, what about Elves?" Lavender finally asked  
"Elves are some of the most unique creatures in the worlds," he said  
"How so?"  
"Unlike humans, everything about an elf's way of life deals with magic. There are the first people with even remotely correct answers for they possess the wisdom of the ages. They were the first beings to do anything such as speak, have music and other things we take for granted. Most Seers of our age have been elves for they are more well equipped to handle the burden."  
Saira looked up and he was staring straight at her.  
"I'm pleased to say a Seer is at the school with us today"  
"Ooo. Who?" Parvati said excited  
He motioned at Saira with his hand for her to stand. She stood but did not look at the class. Her eyes remained on him.  
"Miss Sairalinde Trinity is the last Hylian Elf Seer. They are the most rare and special"  
"Why?" Lavender said with a hint of jealousy  
"The land Saira comes from has emitted the greatest Seers over time because they see not only the future but the past and present as well which very few are blessed with"  
Saira didn't know what to say so she sat back down. She could feel the eyes of her classmates upon her. She felt better when Firenze continued on with class. He explained how centaurs burned herbs and leaves to try and See things  
Dmitri ended of falling asleep across the three Elf girls while they burned the leaves. Out of the class, only the three elves could decipher anything and it was strange but they always saw the same things. The bell rang and everyone began leaving. Firenze called Harry back so Saira waited outside the door because she had a few questions.  
Not but two minutes passed until Harry and Ron came out wearing confused expressions. Saira slipped back in and Firenze was straightening up.  
"Professor?'  
Slowly he turned to face her. Finally a smile appeared on his face.  
"It is a great honor to be in the presence of the Hylian Seer" he said, "Alatariel Trinity is a name that has been repeated among my former herd"  
"Please I prefer my surname. Just Saira"  
"Alright. Forgive me Saira, if I embarrassed you today"  
"I'm used to it"  
"I was informed of your matchless situation and I was told of how you suffer and for that I offer my sympathies"  
"Thank you"  
"But I highly doubt my sympathy is what keeps you from going to your next class"  
"You seem to know a lot more than Professor Trelawney, which doesn't surprise me and much of what you said in class brought a few questions to mind"  
"What would they be?" he asked  
"You said no can really predict the future because things can be read wrong and even Dumbledore said so because time can be altered. So with all that in mind, how can my visions be of any use if there's a change they can be changed"  
"Visions are gifts from the Powers that watch over us all. They present you with visions with everything already known. They know the alterations and show you what will happen when everything is said and done."  
"Okay but I've had visions where I prevented what happened"  
"You see the visions and are given the opportunity to let it happen or to change it. However some things are not meant to be changed but still you must see them. You carry a heavy burden as many heroes before you. Do not despair for you will prevail"  
He winked at her and began walking away. Saira heard the bell ring and ran to Potions. Snape didn't ask why she was late so she took her seat.  
Over the next two weeks, their pile of homework increased and they stayed up many a long hour finishing. Saira noticed Dmitri would sneak off and not return until it was nearly 2:00 in the morning if not later and Aranel said he hadn't been with her  
One night Saira was reading a passage from her homework and he burst in making her jump and spill her inkbottle everywhere. As she cleaned up, he sat down excited.  
"Saira I got great news. The greatest of great news" he explained speaking excitedly  
"Calm, Dmitri" Saira said, "Ok now slowly explain to me what is so great"  
"I found it! I know what it is!"  
"What, what is?" Saira asked  
"The treasure thing. It's a stone. If I got the translation right, it's a rare stone that is almost a mix of every one of them. It has properties of them all and there's only supposed to be one ever made and for the very purpose of containing the power"  
Saira took a moment to register what Dmitri said  
"God Dmitri I could kiss you" she said  
"Allow me" he said giving her a kiss right on the lips  
Saira was too happy to even care. He didn't know exactly where it was but Saira had a feeling that would be revealed eventually  
"Now we just need to know where it is." Dmitri said "And then all will be done and this will all be over"  
"Oh bloody hell" saira said  
"What?"  
"It's Friday"  
Saira kissed Dmitri again for the hell of it then grabbed her books and ran out toward the Slytherin common room. She went around the corner and stopped. She stared down the hall. She wasn't sure what stopped her but she did. She began to remember seeing Liz knocked unconscious. She shook her head and went inside. However the common room was full of people. Before anyone saw her, she stepped behind a pillar  
"Saira" Draco was hiding on the opposite side. "I couldn't get anyone out"  
"Then let's go to a place I know"  
Saira grabbed his hand and went out. However he didn't let go as they walked. She stopped.  
"Draco" she said softly.  
"Sorry" he said disappointedly letting go. Saira's heart lurched and she wished she could do something "where are we going?"  
Saira didn't say anything because she saw the look of amazement on his face when he saw the courtyard  
"Wow. When did-what is-wow"  
"An Elvish made courtyard. We like tranquility and this provides it"  
Draco tried to touch the wall but the usual shock sound erupted and he pulled away clutching his arm.  
"You can't get in without n elf. Only one of us can open it and only if we invite you, can a human see it or come in"  
"Thanks for the warning"  
"Sorry"  
Saira waved her hand and the doorway appeared. She held it open and let Draco walked in. When the opening closed behind Saira, silence filled the courtyard.  
"There are many enchantments. The place looks bare but whatever you want will appear easily if you ask for it." Saira waved her hand and a hammock appeared. "You cant being a human but if you want something just ask"  
"This is amazing. I feel like I need to whisper," he said  
"It has that affect on first timers. I felt the same way"  
"I've been down this corridor many times and I never remember seeing it and I'm pretty sure I would have"  
"Aranel's enchantments work very well. She likes her privacy so to everyone else it just looks like another courtyard."  
"Can humans make this sort of thing?" he asked staring at the wall but careful not to touch  
"I doubt it. Elvish magic is different than wizard magic"  
"How so?"  
"Magic isn't difficult because we practically created it. We harnessed for the first time and used it for our own will. No offense but Elves also have a higher intellect than humans."  
"So elves don't even need wands?" he asked finally looked at Saira. She was swaying in her hammock.  
"No, that's why Charms is difficult for me"  
Saira remember how Ita used to keep her in the courtyard until she got her spell right.  
"Why don't you let me help you?" he said sitting down on the ground next to her "I mean you need to pass your OWLS"  
"True but you haven't seen how bad I am. It's like when I was learning to fight"  
"I've seen you fight before. Down by the lake I've seen you and you're exceptional. Your reflexes are amazing"  
Just then Saira books fell of her lap and she caught them right before they hit the ground.  
"Like that" he said, "If you don't mind my saying, you're one of a kind"  
Saira tried to hide her pink cheeks and smile  
"What makes you like me so?"  
"Your individuality"  
"Of all things that's why?" she said "Well anyway, on with your lesson"  
Saira was still blushing and Draco smiled seeing that  
"I've taught you a lot so from now on, I'm only going to speak in Elvish. I'll say a sentence and I want you to tell me what it is in English. Understand?"  
"Yeah"  
"Okay. Vedui. Aa' i'sul nora lanne'lle"  
"Um, Greetings. May the wind fill your sails"  
"Good, okay now something a little harder. Re caele beika fion"  
"Ha, she had too much to drink"  
"Too much wine but close enough. Try this. I'quelin Mori'Quessier naa ba Mori'Quessir"  
"The best Drow is a dead Drow"  
"Ah very good. Okay one more tough one. Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, ta tuluva a' lle"  
"Trouble will find you, don't go look for it"  
"Don't look for trouble, it will come to you. Basically the same but wrong order"  
"You know, I noticed there's still one book you haven't used to teach me," he said  
"That's because it's not a book about by language"  
"Then what is it about?"  
"It has spells. Legolas teaches me more complex Elvish magic on the side"  
Saira couldn't help but smile.  
"You like him don't you?" Draco asked disheartened  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Saira said innocently  
"You always blush if someone mentions his name and of all the teachers you ask for, it's always him"  
"He's legend. I'm just still shocked that someone like him was asked to protect me. That's all"  
"Why is he legend?"  
"Seriously?"  
"What?"  
"You've never heard of the Fellowship?"  
"Uh, no"  
Their lesson was completely forgot as Saira told all she knew about Middle-Earth. 


	20. Things Fall Apart

I know this chapter is short but I didn't realize that when I wrote it months ago. Nice change, huh?  
  
-Things Fall Apart-  
  
March came and went and April brought with it the healthy dismal rain everyone loved to stare at through the window. Usually Saira looked nice everyday but her hair was matted to her head due to the humidity. Liz and the others were the same way. The month was dreary and not just because of the weather. They were getting more homework than ever before. The only time anyone really got a moment to say anything was a hello in the hallway.  
Saira felt like she was getting really out of shape since she hadn't trained in months. Dmitri had been spending a lot of time with Saira. She also discovered that he'd been going to the library everyday to translate the Hylian scrolls. Vienne's death had really motivated him.  
The DA meetings had continued and everyone was doing great. Today they were starting Patronus.' Saira's was not clearly lined but from what she could make out, it looked like a Faery. Liz gloated every chance she got because hers was definitely a small but effective, butterfly.  
"Shut up" Saira said. However, Liz's butterfly vanished in an instant and she turned over at Harry. Liz looked at Aranel and Saira and her eyes told them something was wrong. They all looked at Harry, and he was speaking to the House-Elf, Dobby.  
"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!!??"  
"Liz what happened?" Saira asked  
Liz concentrated trying to get a hold on the cause. "Umbridge" she said  
Hearing that they all ran for the door and stopped outside.  
"You go to the library. Fast as you can. I can take care of myself," Saira said to her Elf friends. There was no time for argument  
They went the other direction but Saira went towards the oncoming people. She changed her appearance to one of Pansy's friends and was easily skipped over when Pansy came running by. When she was out of sight, Saira changed back and started running again. She flew around the corner but someone strong grabbed her arm and spun her around.  
"Saira?"  
"Draco. Er—hi"  
Saira saw Umbridge drag Harry off and a sinister smiled crossed Draco's face. Saira pulled her arm out of his grip.  
"You're helping her?" Saira asked angrily  
"I'm a prefect. I'm obligated," he said trying to justify himself  
"Obligated? What the bloody hell are you talking about. Umbridge is trying to ruin the school and you're helping her! Are you blind?"  
"Dumbledore is the words thing that's ever happened to this school"  
"So you prefer a toad woman?" she yelled, "God I thought you were different but you truly are your father's son. I'll see you after the Easter holidays" she spat  
"Saira wait. What? Where are you going?"  
"I'm leaving for a few—!" Saira let out a scream as a vision began. She was in Dumbledore's office. Cornelius Fudge, Umbridge, McGonagall and other wizards she didn't recognize were there as well. A girl she'd seen at the DA meeting with Cho was looking very distressed and her face was messed up somehow. She heard no words but suddenly everyone pulled out their wands. Smoke filled the room and when it cleared, only Dumbledore stood because McGonagall had pushed Harry and the girl down.  
Saira screamed again then sopped and opened her eyes. Draco was holding her up "—days"  
"Where?" he asked  
"Back to Mirkwood with Legolas."  
"You know, seeing you like that reminds me of a rumor going around school that you're a Seer" he said  
"They're not rumors when they're true" Saira held her head and staggered off unusually dizzy from the vision. "I though you would have figured it out. Haven't you wondered why I black out and sometimes begin screaming for no reason you can see? I'm cursed"  
She stopped and had to lean against the wall because her head throbbed with pain. Panting she slid down to the ground. She put her hands to her head even though it didn't help. Visions were never like this but too much was happening and she was supposed to see too much. Her body was losing strength for it.  
"Saira are you alright?"  
"Get...someone. Legolas" she said through clenched teeth but because of pain not anger.  
Draco ran off even though he didn't know where to go. He figured he'd just find the first teacher and get their help. He went back after searching for a while but once he saw Legolas was already there, he stayed hid behind the corner. Draco watched him take her hand and help her up. When she couldn't stand he picked her up. He took her the opposite direction of the hospital wing. He was filled with jealousy but knew Legolas could help her more than he could.  
  
When Saira didn't show up at the common room that night, Dmitri and Liz were a bit worried. Liz was having trouble getting a hold on what Saira was feeling. In these past months, that ability of hers has been a great asset.  
"Do you think she got caught?" Liz asked  
"No, Saira's too good. Hey I'm gonna go see Aranel."  
Dmitri went to the Ravenclaw common room. Most people knew him so he just walked in casually. Aranel was playing Kholiast with Bri. He walked up behind her and tickled her making her jump and ruin her counting system,  
"Dmitri, I was winning" Aranel said  
"Sorry but I'm here to steal you"  
"Did you finish your work?"  
"Course" he kissed her "I did"  
"Alright Sir Dmitri" she said "Sorry Bri. You win that round"  
Bri smiled and said it was okay before she left to go do something. Dmitri led Aranel out and they started walking around. They ran into Rianna who was coming from the Slytherin Hall. Aranel didn't necessarily dislike Rianna but her flirtatious nature was hard to get used to. She constantly flirted with Dmitri but what angered her even more was when Dmitri flirted back  
Rianna left and Dmitri and Aranel headed to the courtyard.  
"Why do you do that?" Aranel asked  
"Do what?"  
"Flirt with her"  
"I flirt. You know that. It doesn't mean anything. I'm yours"  
"It's hard to tell sometimes"  
Dmitri leaned in and gently gave her a soft kiss followed by a passionate one.  
"I'm yours and no others" Dmitri wanted to say 'I love you' at that point because Aranel's eyes were pleading for it but they just wouldn't come out. Aranel laid down on top of him and tried not to think about it anymore.  
  
After Dmitri left, Liz was the only Elf. Ron and Hermione were there doing homework but that was it. She was still worried about Saira so she grabbed Saira's book she used to talk to Legolas with and used that to make sure she was okay. But she didn't get a response, which couldn't be good.  
  
She decided she would seek someone to cheer her up. And of course Voron is the person she went to see. As she came out she found him standing there with a pensive look on his face.  
"Oh, the irony" Liz said smiling  
"Huh?"  
"I was just going to go see you," she said, "why are you just standing out here?"  
"I couldn't remember the password," he said  
Liz laughed. He held out his hand for her to take, which she did. Then he pulled her hard so she was up against him. He put his arms around her and just started swaying and dancing with her. He dipped her and kissed her while holding her up.  
"Did you miss me?" she joked  
"Do you really have to ask?"  
He twirled her around despite the lack of music but neither of them seemed to care. 


	21. Too Often

-Too Often-  
  
Overnight notices had come up that Dumbledore was gone and Umbridge was the new Headmistress of Hogwarts. Saira once again had lost her color and need help going from class to class. Legolas told Saira to come see him whenever possible despite them not being allowed but he thought he could do more than Madam Pomfrey since there was no real potion that could help Saira.  
Fred and George Weasley were taking full advantage of Dumbledore being gone and they had decided to give Umbridge hell. They told all the Gryffindors to be in the Great Hall during lunch so no one would suspect them. However they failed to mention suspect to what. Saira joined her friends on the stairs in front of the Great Hall.  
"Hey Saira" Fred said  
"You don't look so good," George said  
"I'll be alright"  
All of Saira's elf friends smiled weakly at Saira. Saira tripped on the last step because she went into a vision. Dmitri caught her before she would have fallen. Saira saw fireworks going off in the Great Hall and the two smiling faces of Fred and George. It ended leaving Saira covered in cold sweat and another headache.  
"I'm gonna take her to the courtyard" Dmitri said to everyone. He gave Aranel a quick peck before helping Saira. When everyone was out of sight, Dmitri said something Saira wasn't really expecting  
"It's probably better you're not in there with the fireworks and all"  
"How do you about that?"  
"I haven't been spending all my time in the library. I've been helping Fred and George get a few kinks out of their fireworks and even offered a bit of Elvish magic"  
"I was wondering why they told me to keep telling you to meet them"  
"You know Saira, to change the subject, I don't remember your visions taking such a toll on you"  
"They're happening too often"  
"But you didn't have one for nearly two months"  
"But think about it Dmitri, I hardly ever used to have them in Hyrule. One every few months but I started getting really weak the more frequent they happened. Plus, the visions themselves are becoming...I don't know how to describe it but they are getting worse. I'm really looking forward to Mirkwood"  
"Have fun and don't worry about anything. You have enough weight on your shoulders. Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure. You know you always can"  
"Lately has it seemed like a shadow is following you?" he asked  
"A shadow?" Saira said  
"Yeah. After my mum died, I've been so angry and I just feel like there's a shadow following me waiting to engulf me"  
Saira thought for a moment. She'd gotten real good at ignoring that little shadow. She first felt it when Link left but she never descried it as a shadow. More as guilt and anger but that's what a shadow could be described as. Because if you encourage anger and let it build it engulfs you.  
But then a story Saira read long ago popped into her mind. One about the place known as the 'dark void,' 'shadow realm,' or as many called it the 'gap between dimensions.' Hate opened the void and could not be closed until the reason it was summoned falls through. Saira had contemplated many times about opening the gap and getting rid of a few beings (aka Ganondorf) but she knew she had no real reason or enough hate.... Yet.  
For no reason Saira hugged Dmitri, then let go when she heard someone scream. Explosions were echoing down the hall. They started laughing but the sounds quickly ceased as they got inside the courtyard. When they went back to class fireworks had spread all over the school. Later on, Saira was walking down form the common room with Dmitri behind carrying her bag.  
"Why am I carrying this again?" he asked  
"Because you love me and you said I had enough weight on my shoulders"  
"This doesn't weigh anything"  
"Well then its because you love me"  
"Why isn't Mr. I'm-so-pretty helping you?"  
"Because Mr. I'm-so-pretty hadn't arrive yet" Legolas said  
"Hey, Legolas. I'm just gonna go then. Bye love"  
"Bye Dmitri"  
Legolas took the bag from him then walked down to the lake with Saira. Right before they were about to leave, the toad woman, Umbridge, came running down  
"And where do you think you're going?" she asked  
"Home" Saira said flatly  
"You are not authorized to take anyone away from these premises during the Easter break. Especially her"  
"I have permission from Dumbledore" Legolas said  
"He is no longer Headmaster of Hogwarts and you did not receive my consent"  
"I acquired his consent before you were appointed. And I'd like to see you stop me."  
"She will not be allowed back"  
"I can guarantee you she will. In your office are the proper papers and a few treaties you might want to have a look at. Namaarie Dolores"  
The portal appeared and they went around the toad and into the blinding light. When Mirkwood appeared before them, Saira jumped on Legolas and kissed him with all her might having not done so in a long while. He picked her up as they continued and Saira's hand moved her hair out of the way.  
"Milord?" someone said with an amused tone  
Saira stopped and looked over Legolas' shoulder. Tarowyn was standing there holding back a smile.  
"Milady as well it seems. It was difficult to see"  
"Vedui Tarowyn" Saira said in a sweet voice as Legolas set her down  
"Vedui. Lord Thranduil would like to see you both. He has called his council and they are in the main hall."  
"Both?" Saira asked since it was usually only Legolas who was invited to such meetings.  
"Tarowyn, can this wait?" Legolas asked  
"I shall see, but if you do not make an appearance now, you will at dinner" he winked  
"Then we shall see you at dinner"  
Tarowyn left and Saira was confused  
"What's happening at dinner?"  
"You will see"  
Saira hadn't planned on dressing up for dinner so when she showed up in casual attire for dinner, everyone stared. Saira immediately waved her hands in front of her changing her apparel to her favorite amethyst dress and her hair was now in elaborate braids. A few people clapped and then Legolas appeared behind her. Lord Thranduil spotted them  
"Ah, Legolas, Sairalinde, welcome back. It will be us and the council of lords tonight" he said  
"Legolas, we have word that Titania and Rianna have arrive at Hogwarts"  
"Yes, nearly four months ago"  
"Has Titania mentioned anything to Saira of the situation?"  
"What situation?" Saira asked  
"No, she hasn't told anyone anything. Not even I" Legolas said  
Saira was getting angry  
"Will the council stop being so secretive and tell me what's going on?"  
Everyone sitting looked up at her in shock. Saira had no patience for people who only talked among themselves and didn't inform her when it clearly pertained to her.  
"Miss Trinity" one of them said, "You are out of place"  
Saira hadn't seen this Elf before but she felt, after all she'd been through, that she had every right.  
"May I ask the name of the Elf who feels I'm out of place?" she said with severity  
"This is Lamalas" Thranduil said  
"Do you know who I am?" Saira asked  
"Be nice" Legolas whispered before stepping back and letting Saira have free reign.  
"A name is all I know"  
"A name? Well I do believe you are the first elf I've met who doesn't recognize me or maybe you just do now know my proper name. Does Alatariel strike any remembrance?"  
The elf looked at Thranduil who nodded in assurance.  
"I pictured the foretold elf to be much different. Perhaps more regal"  
Saira looked down and thought her dress was very regal, but to muse this, Lamalas, she changed into something you'd see a queen wear.  
"Is this more to your expectations? I'm sorry if it doesn't suit my taste," she said changing again back to her amethyst. She didn't realize how hot those dressed were. "And if I may ask another question, why is it you who decides it I'm out of place!? Of everyone here I have the most say"  
"You are not even of royal status," he said  
"Ah, there you'd be wrong" Legolas chimed in  
"But Legolas, I'm not" Saira said in realization  
"Thank you very much for ruining the surprise, but this evening was to honor Saira as being promoted to status of 'Lady.'" Legolas said "and therefore has a voice of opinion here"  
Again Lamalas looked at Thranduil for reassurance and again he received it. Saira smiled as she took her seat. They ate a delectable meal and Lamalas never stopped glaring in Saira's direction. As dinner ended, Saira walked out to get some air since the room of lords was filled with hot air of their political talk.  
"So you really are Alatariel" Lamalas said having followed her out "You're not at all like the foretelling. They described your presence to be something that would silence a room"  
"Foretellings are usually a little hazy on details" she replied slowly turning to face him. "And my presence did silence the room but if you don't mind my saying, speech continued when you occupied it" Saira said bitterly  
"With an attitude like that, you'll be dead before you can save us"  
"This attitude is only reserved for known-it-all pricks such as yourself"  
"Harsh words for someone as young as you are"  
"My youth is only exterior but my heart is ages older than you"  
"Ah yes, the soul of Legolas' former affiliation resides with you" he said "Serenity's name is legend"  
"Yes it is. Is there a point you're trying to make or can I leave?"  
"I don't think you're anything special. You haven't shown any real magic skill besides the one stunt earlier. If that is the extent of your abilities then we are doomed."  
Saira's temper was rising with each word "Keep talking and I'll show you some real magic" she said through gritted teeth  
"I'm su—"  
But before he could get out the rest of the word, a wall of ice enveloped and trapped him. It gave off a glow gathering the attention of a few elves. Legolas came running and tried to hide his amusement. Thranduil came and shook his head as he dispelled the magic wall of ice. Lamalas was fuming but didn't say anything as he stormed off.  
"Saira, what happened?" Legolas asked  
"I warned him, he continued and I lost control" Saira looked up at Thranduil. He had that fatherly-disappointed look on his face "Sorry"  
"Lady Saira" he said, "You mustn't lose control and you have done so many times"  
"He was being insulting—"  
"And I will speak to him about that but if a member of my council wishes to be childish or foolish then let him. You're better than that to which you have also proved on many occasions. And now as a lady it is required"  
"Yes milord" Saira bowed and went up to her room. She was about to go behind her dressing screen and change when Legolas came in.  
"You're very outspoken today," he said sitting down on her bed. Saira joined him holding onto her bikini.  
"I'm feeling a lot better. Still slightly weak which may be why I couldn't hold back but I have a short fuse for people like him. But to change the topic, what was that all about earlier. What was Titania supposed to tell me?"  
"Recently we discovered Rianna is a descendant of the family who swore to guard the last treasure"  
"Wait. What?"  
"Many long years ago, one family was charged with the task of guarding the treasure from all others. That family had a spell put on them and all those who follow in their bloodline to never tell where it's hidden."  
"And when did you –wait finish first"  
"A dark wizard from earth joined with a dark guild form here and hunted the family down. All were murdered except Rianna. She was then given to Titania and can only tell someone she truly wants to about the whereabouts of the treasure"  
"And you planned on telling me all this when?"  
"Well we didn't believe it was true until Lord Elrond confirmed it as well as Lady Galadriel."  
Saira couldn't get any more coherent words out. She was furious. Of everyone she should have known immediately and here, Legolas, of all people, kept it form her. She stood up and went behind her dressing screen. When she emerged, she couldn't help but notice Legolas' face light up and she was finding it difficult to stay mad at him.  
"Care to join me?" she said in a fake cold tone  
"It's late"  
"What's that got to with it?" she said walking out. He followed several paces behind but Saira wasted no time in getting rid of her skirt and dagger before she dove in the pool. The water was crystal clear and was only lit by moonlight. The water was cool against her skin. When she came up for breath she summoned a few light beads and placed them around the shore where it immediately lit up Legolas, unfortunately for Saira, fully clothed person.  
She smiled at him but he stood inexpressive with his arms crossed.  
"What?"  
"Will you ever listen to me?"  
"Will you ever get mad if I don't?"  
He started removing his numerous weapons, then untied his shirt and removed it. He dove above Saira into the water. He came up behind Saira. As she faced him, she wiped the water droplets off his face with gentle caresses. She couldn't stay mad at him no matter how hard she tried.  
"How come in all the stories told about the Fellowship, Aragon's and Arwen's names are always mentioned but you and Serenity never really were?"  
"Their love was forbidden at that time. An Elf loving a human is not common and therefore something easy to write about." He explained  
"Serenity is never even mentioned at all"  
"Too much attention would befall her"  
"Why?"  
"Because she was the future Princess of Mirkwood. Everyone would have loved to know who this Elf was but the fact that she was not even a Middle-Earth elf would have guaranteed more fame. The Princess of Hyrule to become the Princess of Mirkwood as well"  
"Wasn't she heir to the Hyrulean throne?" Saira asked  
"Yes being the oldest but she did not wish to rule Hyrule, or Mirkwood for that matter. She loved the land but did not want to remain in a palace all of her days. She declined her change to be queen when the opportunity arrived and it passed to her younger sibling."  
"She had brothers and sister?"  
"Half"  
"Do explain" Saira urged  
"Serenity's real mother died but the king remarried. However the new woman was human so the children were not blessed with immortality but still an extended life span"  
"But if that was frowned upon, why would the King himself do it?" Saira asked curiously  
"In Hyrule it was not frowned upon. Hyrule is much more open to things which is why it has stayed more peaceful than any other world"  
"Did she give her place up for you or the land?"  
Legolas paused "I won't lie. She did more for me. Then I left for years"  
Saira leaned in and kissed him longingly and almost forgivingly "But you came back" she whispered  
"I could never stay gone"  
He pulled her up against him as they finally kissed freely without fear of consequences. No interruptions befell them for the first time and it was very late when they quietly went back. It surprised her how much this atmosphere increased her energy and strength.  
They city was dark and lit only by the moon and stars shining brightly in the velvet sky. Saira noticed the beads of light were following her like a faery of the Kokiri children. She dispersed them and they slowly faded away into nothingness. Legolas held her hand and tried to lead her to his room but Saira held him back  
"Something wrong?"  
"A promise is a promise," she said  
He looked at her confused "Huh?"  
"Last summer I promised Dmitri I wouldn't stay the night in your room."  
"He's not here. He'll never know"  
"Sorry but my loyalty to Dmitri runs deep."  
"Alright. Let me get some dry clothes and I'll be up there in a few minutes"  
When he walked in, Saira was sitting on the windowsill staring up at the stars through an opening in the trees. She didn't notice him come in. She was thinking and hoping that Link was looking up too.  
"All things have secrets and the stars have the most. They've watched the worlds become what they are now," he said  
"Secrets, stories, beauty. They share that with those who take the time to gaze upon them"  
"What do they tell you?"  
"They tell me everyone will go through hell before the end." She said looking back at him "And it won't end with me. Evil always finds a way to return and with it new threats upon that which is good"  
"Long ago when I joined the fellowship, we were passing through Moria: One of the mountain halls of the Dwarves. Gandalf said something I would never forget. Mind you he was talking to Frodo but Elvish abilities are good for eavesdropping."  
"What did he say?"  
"'All we have to decide is what to do with the time we are given. There are other forces at work in the world than the will of evil.'"  
"Very true"  
"It's been a long day. You should get some rest"  
Saira joined Legolas on the bed. She leaned into his arms and sighed feeling the warmth he gave off. He got rid of what light he could and Saira drifted off to sleep as he stroked her hair.  
When she entered her dream, she swore it was real. However her surroundings were only that of a house she dreamt of as a child. She got up and looked out the window and found herself staring at Castletown, which was the main town in Hyrule in front of the castle. The house was one she had created in her mind as if she lived there rather than in the Kokiri Forest.  
She heard footsteps in the hall and ran to the door to find Link walking into a room across the hall He was wearing his usual green tunic and had his bow and sword with him  
"Link?" she said  
He turned around and smiled  
"Finally up I see. It's nearly 11:00. You're going to miss the parade"  
Saira ran up to him and hugged him  
"Something wrong little sis'"  
"Wrong? No. You're here so it's right" she said after letting go  
"Well okay. Mum's making breakfast downstairs if you're hungry. I've got to go get ready"  
"Mum?"  
"Yeah and dad's fixing the chair you broke"  
"What? When did I break a chair?"  
Saira's head was swimming. Everything was so real but how could it be?  
"Last night while you were practicing the bow with me. You shot the leg off"  
Link went downstairs and Saira followed. She figured when Link said 'mum' and 'dad' he was referring to Vienne and Stu but that couldn't be right either because Vienne was dead. But when Saira entered the kitchen, her mother or the woman from the picture was using magic to cook and her father was testing a chair. Saira was taken aback and couldn't find words. They seemed stuck in her throat.  
Here they are. Her parents whom she dreamed she would see, but then again, this was a dream. Her parents were dead.  
"Saira, you gonna stand there all day or do you want to eat?" Her mother said  
"I'm dreaming."  
Inola winked as if to answer that as true. Slowly Saira walked up to her. She stared at her appearance half expecting her to be a ghost. When she wasn't, Saira hugged her tightly. Then she let go and went over to her dad and hugged him too.  
"You're real. You're solid. But you can't be. Is this real? How can it? You died"  
"Died?"  
Saira ran outside and into the market where it was full of happy people. Many beings form the different races were getting along perfectly. There were children running around and people laughing with friends. Everything was decorated with banners, confetti and entertainment was around every corner.  
Saira heard the sound of hooves against stone. She tuned and Legolas was heading toward her on his usual white horse. Link came out and walked toward the path to the castle. Trumpet sounds filled the air and Princess Zelda slowly stepped into the market wearing a gorgeous royal dress and a golden crown sat upon her blonde head. A smiled spread across her face that got even wider as Link stepped up.  
Saira felt warm arms wrap around her waist but she knew it was Legolas and didn't recoil or fight. Her brother and Zelda made their way through the market followed by many lavish floats. She grabbed Legolas' hand in hopes of milking this dream for all it was worse but suddenly everything became silent as the grave and a cold wind descended upon the market square.  
"A lovely fiction but here's the reality," A cold voice hissed.  
A snap of fingers was heard and the wonderful display disappeared in a flood of smoke and was soon replaced with how the real Castletown had become. The hand Saira grasped vanished and she was alone except for the Morgana disguised Elf behind her.  
"I should have known it was too good to be true and I should have known you wouldn't let me enjoy it," Saira said turning to her nemesis.  
"It was once like that but you wont live to see it again"  
"Don't be so sure"  
"You seem to have calmed much since our last meeting"  
"And you seem to have scarred deeply as well"  
Saira had glanced upon Evangeline's forearm and noticed a large line of healed flesh running along it where Saira's dagger had been.  
"What do you want this time? I'm not in the mood and even worse now that you have ruined my moment"  
"Moment? The one you crave you'll never get" Evangeline said confusing Saira  
"What are you on about?"  
"I've seen inside your mind. I know what you want"  
"And what is that?"  
Suddenly a solid apparition of Legolas appeared.  
"Him" Evangeline said plainly but with a hint of jealousy.  
"I have him"  
"Yes but you want more than just the kiss and the romance, don't you?"  
"I don't think any of this is your business"  
"I've made it my business. You know I do believe I'd be wanting the same 'thing.' I mean, look at him, he's gorgeous"  
"Jealous?" Saira said  
"Never"  
"I want you gone. I want my dream to continue"  
"You're weak so how can you expect to get me to go"  
"I'm weak physically but not mentally"  
Saira closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was in Mirkwood but still not alone. Legolas was there. Saira went over and engaged him in a passionate kiss. Things were getting more heated until there was a bright light and Saira woke up realizing it was the sun shining in her eyes.  
Legolas walked in and Saira sat up with a disappointed face she couldn't hide.  
"You alright?"  
"I was dreaming"  
"About what?" he asked sitting next to her  
"So many things" Saira said striving to remember, "About how I wish things were. What I want," she said quoting Evangeline  
"I don't understand"  
"I dreamt of you"  
"So I was—"  
"—The greatest one." Saira finished avoiding his gaze. He noticed her turn pink in the cheeks from embarrassment.  
He was confused for a moment then had an inkling about what she dreamt "Oh. But we—"  
"—Cant. I know"  
"But in your dreams—"  
"—No" Saira said immediately "I need a swim. A cold one. When is dinner?"  
"No time tonight. My father wishes your stay to revolve around your schedule"  
Saira went behind her screen to change. "Will you be joining me?" she asked  
"I will. Saira even though it's not allowed at school, I want you to keep this with you"  
"What?" Saira said coming out  
Legolas held her dagger that he'd grabbed off her desk. She reached out and grabbed it confused as to what made him say this.  
"But why—?"  
"The level of danger is rising. The threat is slowly increasing and you need to be able to protect yourself. Things are unfolding and there may be a point where I wont be around and in case your magic fails you, you'll have this"  
"What's so great about a dagger?"  
"It has magic that can be harnessed when needed. Serenity never told me what exactly but it supposedly got her out of a few sticky situations"  
"Hmm"  
Saira tucked the dagger into her wrap. Then she went with Legolas to his room. It was much larger and even had a balcony that extended off. Saira hadn't spent as much time in here because of Dmitri's protectiveness.  
"Legolas?" Saira asked out on the balcony allowing him privacy to change  
"Hmm?"  
"What's it like to live forever?"  
"Forever? There's no such thing. Nothing lasts forever"  
Saira turned around as he walked up and leaned back on the rail in a not meaning to seductive way. He stood very regal with the ties on his shirt undone.  
"Nothing?" she asked sadly  
"Well, not quite. There is one thing that seems to survive the ages"  
"What's that?"  
He leaned down and kissed her.  
"Love" he whispered in her ear  
Saira heard a loud crack and the railing began to give way. She threw her arms around Legolas and he pulled them both back. Saira watched the eccentric wood crash on the ground and immediate yelling from the elves down below. She couldn't help but laugh a little bit.  
"Danger indeed"  
"Well it is a few thousand years old. It could just be age," Legolas laughed as well.  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say my serious prince is getting a better sense of humor" Saira said  
"Don't worry. I wont let it get to my head"  
  
To Saira, the night was perfect. Luckily no more conversations, even the few ones they had, pertained to her dream and she was thankful. He was constantly keeping his guard up but she didn't mind because she knew all the dangers out there. 


	22. Careers and Empathy

Saira couldn't have asked for a more relaxing weekend. However, on the last day, Legolas had some council business to attend to and that gave Saira a chance to do all her homework. She was immersed in practicing her Charms, which she was slowly getting the hang of, when an owl appeared in the window making her jump and lose her wand out the window.  
"Damn. What in the name of Din am I getting an owl for?"  
Saira opened and read the letter. McGonagall was sending her a notice on future careers. That notion made Saira laugh insincerely.  
"Lose something?" Saira jumped again and turned around "I know you don't like Charms but to throw your wand out the window is a bit much"  
"I didn't throw it, I dropped it"  
"Making any improvements?"  
"Some. What I need is someone to walk me through it step by step as if I were a first year. Maybe then I'd get it. I have an 'Outstanding' in every class except Charms."  
"Well if you ever get really good, you could get a job in the wizarding world" he said sitting down on the couch  
"Now why would I need to do that?" she said standing next to the couch.  
"To make a living"  
"Oh yes, I could just see it now: First Elf as Mistress of Magic. Oh I'd love to see the look on Umbridge's face"  
Saira acted out a fake commemoration until Legolas grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down. She was lying down with her head in his lap looking straight into his eyes.  
"It's not fair when you do that to me"  
"Do what?"  
"Hypnotize me"  
He cupped her face and leaned forward. She returned it hungrily. They continued and Saira forgot all about her Charms. Legolas began moving his hands up her back, which he knew was sensitive to his light touch.  
"Milady?"  
But they ignored whoever it was for a few moments before Saira flipped her head up and looked at Tarowyn upside-down.  
"Tarowyn, what is it?"  
"Lord Thranduil would like to speak with Lady Saira"  
Saira glanced at Legolas confused  
"Why me?" she asked  
Tarowyn didn't say. He just motioned for her to follow. Legolas began trailing behind but Tarowyn stopped him.  
"He asked to see only Saira. My apologies Milord"  
Saira left Legolas in her room and followed Tarowyn to the main hall. Lord Thranduil was waiting. She bowed graciously before speaking.  
"You summoned?"  
"Thank you Tarowyn and yes I did," he said "I need to speak with you on a sensitive issue"  
"Okay?"  
"As you know, you have earned a title in Middle-Earth"  
"Yes"  
"But you probably know you also hold a title in my son's heart"  
"I'm afraid I don't understand what your meaning is"  
"Someday he will be King of Mirkwood"  
"Still blank"  
"I honestly feel one day you will be Queen as Serenity no doubt would have been"  
"I'm 15 milord. Well technically but I doubt mine living to become queen"  
"Why is that?"  
"Forgive me if I'm being uncouth but have you not seen what I've been through? Many want me dead and if they do not succeed the damn locket I wear surely will"  
Thranduil walked up to Saira and lifted her chin up  
"You will live. The reason I summoned you is mainly to say that of all the fair maidens in the lands, I'm glad he found you" he took her hand and placed a small box in it  
"What's this?"  
"My son gave this to Serenity but it is yours now."  
Saira opened the box and there was a beautiful ring. But not any ring. It was the very ring she'd seen in her memory vision the past summer.  
"My son journeyed for many years and met many others but his heart never faltered and it ached each day he was gone. That's when he realized he would love no other. Therefore I think this ring rightly belongs to you"  
"But I'm not—"  
"You are, Saira. You have no idea how identical you are to her. Serenity lives within you as you lived in her. You are one in the same and my son loves you"  
Saira took the ring but didn't put it on.  
"I'd rather him give it to me"  
"Then be patient and he will. I promise you that"  
"Namaarie"  
Saira walked back to her room but before she did she slipped the box into her pocket. Legolas was surprisingly asleep on the couch. She knew he didn't sleep much and didn't really need it but she was very quiet as she packed to return to Hogwarts. Soon all she had left was her schoolwork but waited on that.  
Finally she changed knowing he was asleep and put her bag by the door. She waked over to Legolas and woke him with a kiss. He didn't open his eyes as he kissed her back and pulled her down on top of him. Saira had no problem with this.  
"I have school tomorrow. We should get back," Saira said pulling him up by his shirt.  
"How many years until you are done?"  
"Two."  
Saira back away and got her bag. She carried it downstairs and to the stables to put them on her horse. Legolas came a few moments later fully armed and ready to go  
"How far must we go this time?"  
"About ten miles I'd say"  
Legolas lifted Saira onto the horse and mounted his own. They rode for a long time in comfortable silence.  
"What did my father summon you for?"  
"He wanted to tell me about the responsibilities of being a Lady now" Saira lied though very convincingly  
They reached the portal just in time. The shared one last inconsequential kiss before they stepped through. Almost immediately her head shot with pain and she fell to the ground. She squeezed Legolas' hand tightly until it passed  
"What did you see?"  
"Apparently everything I was supposed to since I left. Snape just told Harry to never come to his office again' she said s he helped her up. Titania was making her way down to them running fast.  
"Umbridge is coming" she yelled, "Get out of here!"  
"Saira go!" Legolas yelled  
Saira ran up to the school without looking back. But fate was never on her side for she ran down the very hall Umbridge was in.  
"Where is the elf?"  
"Which one?"  
"Do not toy with me Miss Trinity. Where is he?"  
"Why?"  
"I can get rid of him," she said holding a piece of parchment. Saira held back a laugh. All it was was a parchment signed by Cornelius Fudge. Umbridge waddled down the hall again wearing her toad-like smile. Saira went to Gryffindor Tower. The topic of conversation was their future career choice.  
"Saira! Over here!" Liz yelled sitting with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dmitri  
"Hey guys!"  
She walked over carrying her bag. Liz and her went upstairs to unpack her things. That's when Saira noticed a bandage around Liz's hand  
"What happened?" Saira asked  
"This morning, Titania was helping me with potions. I left the room to go get some powdered root and I must have let it sit too long because when I added it, the vile I poured it in exploded. The potion got everywhere and the cut isn't healing too well."  
"Potions? Liz doing homework on the break?"  
"A shock I know but I don't want Snape to have a reason to fail me"  
Saira and Liz stayed up in the dormitory catching up on a week's worth of news. When everyone had gone to bed, they snuck down to the common room. Saira then told Liz all about her dream hoping to understand her feelings better. She loved the fact her friend was empathic sometimes.  
"Don't worry. You're coming of age and even Elves get a little tempted. It's normal so don't think too much of it. Just keep everything in check for another year or so"  
"Thanks"  
Suddenly though Liz started blinking rapidly and swaying in her seat. She grabbed her head and started breathing heavily.  
"Liz, are you alright?"  
"I feel..... drained"  
Her eyes rolled up but she stayed upright. Saira watched horrified as Liz's hair became white as snow from the roots to the ends. Then she fell unconscious to the floor. Saira bolted upstairs into the boy's dormitory and dragged Dmitri out of bed. Together they carried her to the hospital wing.  
Saira saw no Madam Pomfrey. She summoned a bead of light. It danced in front of her  
"Find your target and being thee here. Auta!"  
Minutes and much praying later, Madam Pomfrey came in looking quite irritated.  
"I suppose this is your little creation," she said to Saira  
"Please, it's Liz for once"  
Madam Pomfrey gasped when she saw Liz.  
"What on earth happened?"  
"I don't know"  
"I will try to find the cause. Return to your dormitories"  
"I wont leave her"  
"And I wont leave Saira" Dmitri added  
"Oh your Elvish stubbornness" she yelled "Just stay out of my way"  
Madam Pomfrey closed the curtain around Liz and Saira and Dmitri were left in the dark. She quickly fell asleep despite her worried state.  
  
"Saira" someone whispered  
The sun was shining in Saira's eyes forcing her to move. She immediately remembered Liz and jumped up to see how she was. Liz however was already sat up then Saira realized it was she who was whispering  
"About time"  
Saira ran up and hugged Liz  
"What the bloody hell happened?" Saira asked  
"I don't know"  
Liz's hair was still pure white and unexplainable  
"So is anything different besides your hair being completely reverse?"  
"Do you remember what I told you happened when Moon Elves lose their powers?"  
"You haven't—"  
"They're gone. I can't sense anything"  
  
Liz did not have to stay long in the hospital because the only thing really wrong was the lack of her powers. As they went to their first class together, Liz received many strange looks from people as they passed and even stranger when her friends saw.  
But the worst part is that no one could explain what happened. Saira knew who'd done it. She didn't know how but she knew and she swore that if she ever saw Evangeline again, she'd kill her. Saira hadn't felt such anger flow through her since Christmas break but she had to be careful because things tended to freeze whenever she got real angry. She felt bad when a few first years slipped.  
"Din, Nayru and Farore. What the hell happened?" Dmitri swore insensitively  
"Dmitri" Saira said sternly  
The bell ran and everyone went to class but Saira and Liz. They stood out in the hall. Liz was on the brink of tears.  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
"For as long as I can remember, I've been helping people deal with their feelings but I've never had to deal with own"  
Saira hugged Liz and let her cry as Liz had done for her so many times.  
"Are you okay enough to go to class?"  
"I hope" she sniffled  
"Go in. I'll be there in a few minutes"  
"Okay" Liz said uneasily  
Saira sped off down the hall as Liz went in. Saira went to Professor Flitwick's class but changed her appearance into Professor McGonagall before she walked in.  
"Excuse me Professor, but may I borrow Voronwer for a moment? Saira said imitating McGonagall's voice.  
"Oh yes" Flitwick squeaked  
Voron looked rather confused but he went out nonetheless. They walked down the hall for a minute until he asked something  
"May I ask what this is about?"  
Saira winked and went back to Snape's class where she called Liz out  
"Is something wrong Professor?" Liz asked  
Saira spun around and returned to her natural form. Voron was trying to keep from staring at Liz's hair.  
"What happened?" he asked  
"I lost my powers and it tends to do things"  
He pulled her close and comforting as the tears came slowly down again.  
"Go and keep her company. She needs you right now" Saira whispered.  
He walked with Liz down the hall with her now pure white hair pulled back. Saira knew Liz never wore her hair up unless it was a special occasion. Hearing her sobs filled Saira with anger and the need to help her friend. Instead of going into class, she started jogging to Legolas' room.  
"Miss Trinity!" Someone yelled down the hall before she was about to say the password and walk in.  
"You should be in class right now"  
Saira wasn't in the mood for Umbridge's complaints and orders  
"You should be teaching a class right now."  
"Do not speak like that to me. You should be in class!"  
"That I should but I'm not"  
"That is no way to speak to a teacher"  
Saira angrily walked up to Umbridge and her eyes were bright with anger and things were beginning to slowly ice over around them.  
"Teacher? You're not a teacher"  
"I am and you must follow my rules!"  
"Really? You think so? I don't know about all the treaties but I have noticed in my stay that teachers can hardly do anything to us. Tell me professor what race am I?" Saira said coolly  
"Excuse me?"  
"What am I?"  
"An elf"  
"That's right. I don't need this school, I don't need anything in this world, and I certainly don't need to listen to you"  
"Soon, that will be irrelevant. I will be rid of you and Mr. Greenleaf very soon."  
"But until then, forgive me if I don't give a damn"  
Saira said the password and went inside but summoned a wall of fire to block the painting so Umbridge couldn't follow. Legolas was talking with Titania.  
"You should have told us!" they were yelling not talking.  
"I am bound by sacred law not to! Even if she is the Seer"  
"Rianna is, you aren't! And you don't believe she is the Seer"  
"There's always that chance! You and I have both lived long enough to know that"  
"Ahem" Saira said  
Legolas and Titania stopped and faced her  
"Saira? Shouldn't you be in class?" Titania asked  
"It's not doing me any good as of right now."  
Ice was still forming around Saira. She walked toward Legolas and slipped on the ice, but then her leg kicked his desk knocking off his sword off and then she landed on it so that is sliced her hand open. Legolas wasted no time in ripping off a piece of cloth and pressing it to the wound. He helped her up and the cloth was quickly soaking with blood.  
"I think it hit something," Saira said with a hint of pain.  
"Titania, can you go get something to stop this?" Legolas asked  
"Yeah"  
Legolas put painful pressure on her hand making her wince. Titania came back a little while later and poured the contents on the cloth and it seeped through. A minute later she removed the cloth and her hand just had a small white line. Saira felt a weird sensation go through her but forgot it a minute later.  
"Thanks" Saira said  
"Saira, what did you need?"  
"Just needed to get away for a bit longer and I wanted to see if you'd heard about Liz?" Saira said sadly  
"I only heard she was in the hospital" he said  
"Well this is how she looks now"  
Saira changed her appearance to Liz's new one and it make Legolas become very pensive.  
"She lost her powers," he said  
"How'd you know?" Saira asked returning to normal  
"When a moon elf magically loses their power, their hair turns white"  
"Yeah Liz told me that"  
"Question is how," Titania said but there was something in her voice that was suspicious. But Saira was paying more attention to a painful stinging in her hand that was traveling up her arm.  
  
Voron took Liz to the courtyard where they could be together without interruptions.  
"So, what happened?" he asked  
"I don't know," she sobbed  
"Shh. Just calm down"  
"I used to think Saira overreacted but now I just cant believe how she's still sane"  
"Everyone has their problems but whether they stay sane depends on the company they keep."  
Liz sniffled and looked up at Voron. He wiped the tears off her cheeks and smiled. Liz couldn't help but smile back when she gazed at him.  
"I promise you will get your powers back but for once, let someone take care of you instead of the other way around"  
"Someone? Hmm, whom'd you have in mind? I'll go get Dmitri or another good looking man or elf I know" Liz joked. Playfully she got up and headed for the exit but Voron grabbed her around the waist and pulled er back down. Before Liz could say anything he was kissing her.  
"At least your sense of humor is in tact."  
"Can I ask you something?" she asked  
"Anything"  
"How bad does it look?"  
"It doesn't matter how it looks. You will always be beautiful in my eyes. Anyway, a person's beauty is seen in their heart, not...their hair"  
"So it looks good?"  
"Is that what you want me to say?" he said reluctantly.  
"No. Never mind"  
"Close your eyes" he whispered  
"Why?"  
"Just do it"  
Liz closed her eyes. Voron waved his hand at the ceiling and it became the night sky with the moon clearly visible. Then with his wand he summoned hundreds of candles shaped like lilies he knew was her favorite flower. He then filled the room with regular lilies and their sweet scent filled the courtyard.  
"Can I open them?" Liz asked  
"Yes"  
She did and almost cried but not from sadness but happiness. Voron held her close as the hours went by. Eventually they had to get back so Umbridge would have no excuse to punish them  
  
While Liz and Voron were highly enjoying their time together, Saira went back to class. But she left early from Divination to go to her career meeting with Professor McGonagall. Hers was right after Harry's and he told her to be careful because McGonagall an Umbridge were going at it.  
Saira walked in and the yelling immediately stopped but Umbridge shot her and McGonagall a look of pure hatred before sitting down  
"Should I come back later?" Saira asked  
"No, that's alright, Miss Trinity. Please sit down"  
"Thank you"  
"Well, let's start with whether you have given any though to wizarding jobs" McGonagall began  
"A little bit. I thought I might try a few things and no offense but if I don't like any of them, it wont really matter" Saira said this but it was far from sincere. She highly doubted making it that far.  
"Why's that?" Umbridge cut in  
"Well, over my weekend in Mirkwood with Prince Legolas, I was made a Lady of the court and council and in all of Middle-Earth."  
"At your age?"  
"There are certain circumstances but I will officially be able to take part when I'm 100" but again her voice was disingenuous  
"Anyway" McGonagall said, "What fields have you considered?"  
"Mainly healing" Saira said  
"Alright, you've chosen a very difficult profession. As Aurors do, you'll need top NEWT grades and considering you missed three and a half years of schooling, it may be difficult. However it seems the only class you are not receiving an 'O' in is Charms"  
"Really?" Saira said as if she didn't know  
"If you are serious about Healing as a profession I suggest you ask Professor Flitwick about tutoring. Other than that I see no problems"  
"Thank you"  
"You may go" 


	23. Trouble in Paradise

"Okay, for my readers, I need to say something. In the midst of my stress but still trying to update frequently, I seem to have screwed up the chapters. Go back to about 20 or 21 and read from there because I had to include one chapter that Link of the Hylians kindly pointed out to me that I'd forgotten. Trust me, it will make some things much clearer." ~Saira  
  
Saira was on her way to go see Legolas late that night. She wasn't feeling well at all but it was anything like weakness of visions. The pain from her hand seemed to have spread and it ached her whole body. She constantly felt like a vision was approaching but none came.  
Legolas was reading a letter and when he saw Saira he got a quizzical look.  
"Everything okay?" he asked  
"Yeah, just ever since we got back I haven't felt very good. I feel like something is going to happen like my visions but nothing comes."  
"You don't look well."  
"Legolas?"  
"Yes?"  
"Stop the pain!" she screamed as shots hammered into her head and images flashed across her eyes. Legolas had immediately come and caught her. But for Saira, things didn't stop. The visions wouldn't cease. She lost track after a minute but nothing stopped. It was so painful and only screams would come rather than words.  
Legolas carried her to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey was organizing.  
"What happened?"  
"I don't know. Nothing has happened at all. I dont understand" he said over her screams.  
But nothing could stop Saira's screams. She finally slipped into a coma like state where you could see the look of pain on her face. Her eyes were white and unable to close. She responded to nothing.  
"Legolas, you should see this" Madam Pomfrey said  
"What?"  
"There are markings under her eyes."  
"They are rune symbols," he said.  
"Any idea what they mean?"  
"They mean 'to see forever,'" he said  
  
The hours dragged on and Saira was displaying no signs of recovery from her state. Legolas held her hand but her hand was limp. But suddenly Saira shot up and gasped painfully. Legolas jumped up beside her and put his hands on either side of her face.  
"Don't let me go back"  
"Back? Back where?"  
"The pain. So many people are in pain. So many things are going happen. Even if I do open the locket, the pain never stops. Evil never ceases. Ahhhhh!"  
Saira reverted to her previous state and Legolas nearly cried seeing her in such a state. The pain stopped in her head so that one vision could stand out  
Ganondorf was in his throne and a transparent Evangeline was before him. She as just an image.  
"Did it work?" he asked  
"Yes, the empathic is stripped"  
"And the Seer?"  
"Alive. I don't see why I can't just kill her"  
"Because only she can give me that power"  
Everything stopped and Saira woke up. The hospital wing was empty except for her. There was an imprint on the seat next to her bed meaning Legolas hadn't been gone long. Saira started crying because of everything she'd been forced to see. Saira fell asleep and did not wake until morning when the smiling faces of her friends greeted her. But she only saw them for a moment when she reverted once again.  
"Liz, go" Legolas said  
"No, she's my friend"  
"There is nothing you can do"  
"I can use my powers to help"  
"You have none!" Legolas said but not meaning it so cruelly.  
"Liz, c'mon" Voron urged  
"Fine"  
They went toward the Great hall for breakfast and Liz couldn't stop talking about Saira and everyone else. She never mentioned them.  
"Stop!" he said suddenly in front of the Great Hall  
"What'd I do?" Liz asked  
"Too much. Liz, have you given one thought to me since we arrived here?" he asked  
"Of course"  
"Then why is it the only things you can speak of are Saira, or other people's problems? I try to take care of you but you wont let me. We hardly get to see each other and when we do the only things you have to say involve everyone else's problems. I don't care! I want to be understanding but you need to think of my feelings too!"  
"I do! Feelings are what I'm good at. Or used to be! Did you care to think that I'm like this because I'm dealing with my own right now? Just like you said. If you can't deal with that, then maybe we need to be apart completely"  
"I agree. If you decide I'm important enough, then come around!"  
Voron stormed off and Liz suddenly came to grips with what just happened. Her first urge was to run to Saira but that wasn't an option. Aranel was nowhere to be found and eventually Liz went back to the hospital wing to sit with her friend.  
"You wont believe what happened today" Liz said, "I think Voron and I broke up. I really didn't see that one coming. I don't understand. He knew from the beginning that I always put my friends first. Am I really that bad of a girlfriend?"  
Saira gasped and immediately scrambled up into the bed. She saw Liz and grabbed her friend in a hug  
"Oh Liz, I'm sorry. I need to say before I don't get a chance. I know what happened. I heard and I'm sorry but dot worry, he'll come to his senses"  
"Saira, what's happening to you?"  
"The visions won't stop!"  
Saira fell back and Liz broke down crying. Dmitri and Aranel came by later. Legolas was being kept busy with Umbridge and couldn't be with Saira but Aranel, Liz and Dmitri made sure to take up the slack.  
"Legolas no! Nothing is going to help her right now!" Titania's voice echoed coming towards the hospital wing.  
"What good is it keeping her here?" Legolas yelled back  
"This may be temporary. Don't take her away!"  
They burst in and Saira came to for a brief interlude. She went back and Legolas took her hand.  
"Any drastic change?" he asked Liz  
"No. She comes in and out. We were going to check the library for a way to get rid of the runes but it'll all be wizarding magic. This is most definitely Elvish. Legolas, this is a curse bestowed on Seers. The potion to inflict it has long been lost to our kind."  
"I know"  
  
The weeks continued on and Saira did not come out of her curse. Liz and Voron were not doing any better and to make matters worse, neither were Dmitri and Aranel. At dinner one night, Aranel yelled Elvish insults at Dmitri then stormed out. She refused to talk to Liz about it and wouldn't go near Dmitri anymore. Rianna seemed to be the only one living it up. She flirted and had fun. Exams were approaching and after the victory in quidditch for the Gryffindors, studying was all that happened.  
Legolas finally took Saira away from the school and he and Saira journeyed back to Mirkwood. He took the fastest possible route. Liz was in a state of depression after that. She'd find herself going to places she and Voron used to go and nearly cry when she realized where she was. Legolas wrote to her and said that every time Saira came to she wanted to tell Liz and things would work out soon. Liz trusted her friend and waited hoping for the best but as the days passed she didn't see how they would.  
To make matters worse, one day a group of Slytherins following Draco came by.  
"Well if it isn't one of the Elf rejects" Pansy said  
"Yeah and I heard there's trouble in paradise with the two of them" another girl said  
Draco however refrained from saying anything spiteful a little surprising to Liz.  
"So, what happened? Did your new hair style scare him off?" Pansy asked  
Liz was not in the mood for this and her anger was rising.  
"You know at least I can keep mine away form other girls" Liz spat  
"Where is he now?"  
"Studying"  
"I'm sure. That's not what I hear"  
Lightening cracked outside making everyone look out the window, except Liz. She was looking down the hall where she saw Voron talking with one of his Slytherin friends, Seth. She's met him a few times and he was a nice guy. Liz noticed Voron looking much paler than usual and he had dark bags under his eyes. Seth caught sight of her and half smiled  
Pansy continued to shoo insults and Liz finally got fed up  
"Pansy! Shut up!" Liz yelled over the laughs  
Everyone stared at her outburst because she was usually real mellow and was the one to keep the peace.  
"Excuse me" Pansy said  
"Do not criticize my life for it is mine1 You have no place in it and I'd prefer it stay that way even if I live so long to go to Valinor!"  
Liz yelled an Elvish insult followed by a spell where a glass wall erupted between them. She leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor crying again. When she heard footsteps leave, she dispelled the wall. However Draco still stood there.  
"What do you want?" Liz asked coldly.  
"Hey, I did nothing to you. I never really have so..."  
"Draco, I'm really not in a right state" she glanced over to Voron. He unexpectedly stormed off angry after Seth said something.  
"So there is trouble?"  
'Don't" Liz said sternly" Don't pretend to be al nice and polite"  
"I have changed you know"  
"No I don't!" Liz said standing up "Maybe before some bastard and his whore poisoned me and took away what made me ...me"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I am part of a practically extinct group of Moon Elves in which the women are empathic. We can read people's feelings."  
"Really? You can do that?"  
"Past tense. OH, don't look so worried because I already know"  
"You-you know?"  
"Yes Draco. I know how you feel about Saira. It's pretty obvious anyway"  
"How is she?"  
"Not well."  
"But not worse?"  
"No. Okay, Draco, I'm going to say something you're really not going to want to hear but I'm not saying it because I'm trying to be mean"  
"What?"  
"Her heart is spoken for. I know you care about her but the same person has been with her for a millennia"  
"Who is it?"  
"I'd tell you but you'd go do something bad"  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know but you would"  
"Liz!" Seth called  
Draco walked off as Seth came up. Seth was not someone you'd expect to see in Slytherin. He was quite tall with spiked brown hair and deep hazel eyes. He had a very brooding look about him but his smile would change everything. He was broad shouldered and a very classy gentlemen. He was a year younger than Voron but you wouldn't think that to look at him. Liz wiped her eyes and tried to smile as he walked up. She pretended to drop her books to give her more time to look decent.  
"Vedui Seth"  
Even though he was human, he spoke fluently in Elvish. He was from Ireland but had a lot of contact with Elves because of his parents.  
"Vedui Liz. How are you?" he asked "Never mind. Your eyes tell all"  
"Do they? So what do they tell him?" she said about Voron.  
"He knows. In all honesty, I've never seen him this miserable"  
"It's his fault!" Liz said not meaning to yell, "He knows how I am with my friends"  
"He does. You have no idea how horrible he feels"  
"That's because he hasn't come around me"  
Liz shed a few tears  
"Come here"  
He held her as she cried.  
"It'll all work out. Trust me"  
"I hope so"  
Liz and Seth went their own ways. However Liz was not up for class and went to the courtyard instead. She studied and did her work to get her mind off Voron but once she finished she couldn't think of anything else. Rianna interrupted for a moment coming in with Dorian.  
"Ahem" Liz said  
"Liz? What are you doing here?"  
"Studying"  
"Oh, okay. Hey, I heard you and Voron broke up"  
"You shouldn't believe everything you hear"  
Liz was becoming nauseous watching Dorian and Rianna together. She grabbed her books and left running into, none other, than Voron. Before she knew what was happening he was kissing her as if they'd left for thousands of years and were just now seeing each other again. Then he got down on his knees.  
"Liz, I'm so sorry. I was stupid and ignorant to snap at you when you were only worried about a friend. That's' who you are and what I love. I love everything about you and I will keep apologizing until kingdom come until you know that without a doubt. I love you Eriathiel Malephelion. Can you ever forgive me?"  
Liz was in shock and still trying to decipher what happened. She pulled him up so that she had to look up at him  
"God, I am so furious with you. Do you know what I've been going through?"  
"Liz, again—"  
"Let me finish. But despite that, I love you too much to ever let us go through this again"  
She smiled and threw her arms around his neck. He picked her up and hugged her happily. Liz cried one last time but these were joyful rather than sorrowful. She never realized how much she loved him until she almost lost him.  
"I want to ask you something," Voron said  
"What?"  
"Later on this summer, my father is hosting a 'party' as a way to sort out defenses. I'd like you to come early and meet my family. My father wants to meet the extraordinary girl who has stolen my heart"  
"When pray tell?"  
"August I believe"  
"I'll ask my father but I do need to spend some time with him"  
"Alright. Mow my love, may I escort you to dinner?"  
"You shouldn't even have to ask"  
Being with Voron again made Liz forget about everything that was going wrong in life. Many Slytherins were shocked to see Liz and Voron together again. Many girls were too because Voron was quite a looker. They sat in the two seats farthest from the teachers.  
"You don't how many people in Slytherin encouraged me to stop seeing you. It seemed like Seth was the only one who was on my side"  
"Pansy and her friends stopped me today. Lucky Seth came by"  
"What'd she say?" Voron asked  
"That there was trouble in paradise"  
"Paradise huh? Is it really? I was thinking more along the lines of heavenly" 


	24. Strength

"Look, I'm updating Destiny's Heroes. It's a miracle. I've had no internet but I finally am able to since I'm on someone else's computer. I actually rewrote this chapter several times because I just didn't like it so I hope you all enjoy. Saira"  
  
**-Strength-**  
  
Exams came and the year was coming to an end. The Elves and the others spent most of their time studying, which was hard since Saira wasn't getting any better. Legolas hardly left her side. Thranduil had everyone with enough intelligence to check anything for a cure. Term was ending for the rest of the Elves and Liz was quite eager to go home. She'd refrained from always talking about everyone else's problems and allowed Voron to take care of her as much as he wanted. At first she didn't like it but she adapted. Dmitri was distraught and Liz didn't need her powers to tell her that but he hid it well by flirting with other girls. Aranel was nowhere to be found outside of class and in class she refused to talk to her friends. And to top it off, Harry wasn't trying in Occulemency and continued having his vision-like dreams.  
Suddenly, in Saira's mind, everything ceased and all was calm but she had had such moments before and it all ended up with her being forced back again. But this time a scene was created around her. She was sitting in the middle of Mirkwood waiting for the pain to come again but it didn't. Sun shone down through the trees and Saira felt herself smile. But being so long feeling other's fear and pain gave her slight amnesia and she wasn't quite sure where she was or who she was for that matter.  
Saira got up and began exploring this familiar place expecting it to be a trick of some sort and send her back into the catatonia of visions. She found herself at a pool with crystal clear water.  
"You loved it here. I miss the look on your face when you'd see it"  
Saira spun around and saw a boy emerging from the trees. He stopped and leaned on a tree trunk and Saira recognized that black and red hair. She knew his voice and those deep eyes. She knew him and did not fear to approach him. She touched his face and immediately retracted her hand because he was cold to the touch.  
"Who are you?" she said straining to remember  
"Visions sure do a number on you but to have so many has twisted everything. I doubt you could even tell me your name but I will tell you mine. It's Ita"  
"I've seen you before"  
"I should hope so. I was lucky enough to call you my own for a short time."  
"But not now?"  
"No, the key to your heart is and always will be Legolas. Unfortunately he's unable to enter your mind so here I am"  
"It hurts to remember. Are you here to help?"  
"Come with me"  
Saira hesitated and he started walking without her. He led her down the river of her mind until they came to an area covered in ivy and moonflowers. Saira didn't understand and looked at him confused.  
"By the edge, see what you can find"  
Saira walked up and found a marble slab covered in the growth of nature. She pulled it away until she could read it"  
"You're dead," she stated quietly as if she already knew.  
"I was leaving to seek out my father. You watched it. I died in your arms. Can you not remember?"  
"In my mind I have seen thousands of deaths of nameless faces. They are all of different races and times. There are deaths going to happen that shouldn't. I can't keep track. But the more I look at you, the more returns. I remember your face. Of all the ones I've seen, yours sticks out like the sun in a black universe. I remember the blood, the vision, ...the grief. I remember that day for I could have died myself."  
"Good, we're making swift progress" he said heading away from his grave  
"What happened? I mean, what caused the incessant---" Saira grabbed her head but Ita quickly came over and put his hands on the side of her face before her world went black. He forced her to look at him.  
"I am anchor. Look in my eyes and you will not see anything but what you want. Understand? You choose what you see. Curses can be broken"  
"But what happened?"  
"A number of things. Something could have been slipped to you, or you were cursed in your sleep. Only the goddesses know for sure and I am but a familiar messenger"  
"How can I remember?"  
"Your soul has been severed from your mind and your soul is a key factor in memories. Could be why you forget little things here and there but the fact that it's not gone is what keeps your long term memories and that you have kept up strength though it may not seem like it. Since you were cursed though, your mind has been weakened. But now we must find a connection. Perhaps a memory that trigger the rest."  
"That could take forever"  
"Lucky, for you, that's all I got"  
There was a blinding light and then all she could hear was his voice.  
"We'll start small" Ita snapped his fingers and they appeared in the land of Hyrule but Saira didn't know that's what it was. "This is a part of your mind. A memory. Recognize anything?"  
Saira watched her life. A beautiful brown haired Elf was running through a village during a storm carrying a child. She kept running and Saira began to follow still lacking in remembrance.  
"Who is she?" Saira asked as the woman died after speaking with the enormous Deku Tree.  
"Inola Trinity. Your mum"  
Saira looked at Ita striving to remember. She turned back to her memory but in that brief turn they were back in the village watching a new memory. There was a young blonde haired boy. Saira's younger memory self followed Dmitri into the Lost Woods. Saira didn't follow this time because she knew they would come out again and they sure did but her skin was blue as a berry.  
She blinked and it switched again to where she was saying goodbye to the blonde boy. She watched herself push him past the barrier and then try to reach for him. She remembered the twinge of pain.  
"That's...that's Link?" Saira asked as that name came to her  
"Right. You'd see him one more time before he'd leave for seven years"  
"These scenes are not helping. I know Link and...and I know the other boy is someone close to me but nothing more is coming."  
"Let's try something more recent then"  
Ita snapped his fingers again and she began watching her life traveling Hyrule, and then going to Hogwarts. But suddenly she stopped him at one point. She was in Legolas' room.  
"I remember this," she said as she watching the following scene.  


_ "You know what's fun?"_

_ "Hmm?"_

_ "Hammocks? Where did that come from?"_

_ "I don't know" Saira stood behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "I just like them. Even better with more than one person."_

_ "You know sometimes I don't get you"_

_ "I'm a mystery to all" she said starting to rub his shoulders._

_ "That is true" He stopped her and pulled her around in front. "Promise me something?"_

_ "Anything"_

_ "You'll never forget who you are"_

Once she heard Legolas say that every memory came flooding back and her surroundings suddenly became eerily calm. She fell to her knees panting.  
"I promised," she cried. "I promised to remember, damn it!" she yelled for no apparent but with a notion that at least someone would hear her.  
"Like I said. Legolas is the key to your mind and heart," he said  
"Oh Ita!" Saira said now that she remembered everything. She threw her arms around him and cried. He wrapped his arms around her and seemed to be trying not to cry.  
"Shh" he said  
She pulled away and wiped her eyes. "You have no idea of the guilt I've harbored and endured"  
"Stop. Just stop right there. I know what you've felt. Be at peace for no blame should befall you. You've not the reason I died. I knew form the beginning that your heart yearned for him. My task is done. Your soul and mind have been restored and when you wake visions will not barrage you. They will be normal or whatever the goddesses consider to be normal."  
"Wait" Saira hugged him again and kissed him on the cheek before he disappeared smiling. Saira held back her tears as he disappeared into nothing.  
"It's so unfortunate that his life was taken at such a young age"  
But the words weren't Saira's. She turned and was filled with happiness for Serenity stood before her.  
"Hello"  
"Hello and goodbye. You need to wake up. The school year is over in a few days, and there is still much to do before the end. We cannot waste any time. Legolas is no use if we are out of commission."  
"Goodbye" Saira said before waking up. However after so long of being bed ridden and constant visions, she could barely lift her head up. She used what strength she had to summon a mirror and check to see if the runes were gone. She could always hear everything said while she was out. To her relief they were gone. Her head ached but it wasn't nearly as bad as having visions 24 hours a day, seven days a week. It was just too much.  
  
However, just when she thought it was over, her head started hammering with the vision pain. She was riding across the fields of Middle- Earth with Liz and her white hair. They saw a city on the side of a mountain and Liz said, 'Gondor.' Saira saw a flash of Elledan then everything ceased.  
"Ita, I thought you said they were over" Saira hissed as if he could hear her.  
"Any improvement?" Saira heard Thranduil say outside her door.  
"No. She'll wake up for brief seconds but the longer she is like this, the weaker her mind becomes and the less of her own memories or advice to her friends is heard. Liz was mentioned every time but recently she said something about a death that hasn't even happened. She can't tell the difference anymore"  
"She'll come through"  
"Will she?"  
"Yes" Saira said loud enough so their speech stopped.  
Slowly the door opened and Saira watched a pale Legolas appear in the doorway. He had severe dark bags under his eyes as if he hadn't rested in days. He saw Saira smile up at him and he just couldn't believe it and slumped to the floor. Thranduil walked past his son and up to Saira. He looked her over quickly.  
"It's a miracle"  
"Not really. I've just got a few friends upstairs"  
Legolas went over to Saira and sat gently on the edge at a loss of what to say. Saira used what little strength she had to push herself upright. She put her hand on the side of his face as if to reassure him and show that it was real.  
"I'm better," she said. "But tell me.... how much homework do I have to make up?"  
Legolas snapped out of it with a grin that Saira happily returned. She put her arms around his neck and he pulled her close on the brink of tears Saira was already crying.  
"How?" he said  
"Ita"  
"What?"  
"Ita came to me and gave me the strength to beat the cruse. I'd also forgotten myself but I promised I'd never forget." Saira said, "Tell me though, what's been happening while I was gone"  
Legolas told her how much time had elapsed but figured she'd rather read the numerous letters her friends sent. Dmitri had sent the most by far and Liz next. But as she looked at the dates, after a certain point, Aranel stopped completely and there was no mention of her in the others' letters.  
But the letters were quite informative of the happenings at Hogwarts and reading them tended to help Saira get her strength back. However everything seemed to be slowly falling apart. The start of it was both Liz and Dmitri's letter about Hagrid's newfound brother, Grawp. Umbridge was not improving much and Dmitri seemed to have taken up the Weasley twins' slack causing as much trouble as he could but had yet to be caught because everything was just blamed on Peeves.  
Saira wrote a long letter to each of her friends, which gave her a cramp in her hand, but the pain was miniscule compared to what she'd undergone. She made sure to gloat about the fact she didn't have to take the exams until alter. She went downstairs despite Legolas' request she stay in her room and gather her vigor. She went to find Lenwe because she knew he wouldn't rat on her. He was one of Legolas' better friends but Saira had become well acquainted too especially because he'd known Serenity.  
  
-Liz received a letter from Mirkwood and feared the worst but before she even got a chance to open it, Dmitri burst into the common room and kissed Liz, and threw his arms around her dancing in circles.  
"Dmitri, what the hell are you doing?!" she yelled pushing him onto the floor where he laughed and kissed the letter in his hands.  
"She's okay! Thank Din, Nayru, and Farore she's okay!"  
"What?!" Liz ripped open her letter and cheered. She pulled Dmitri up and they hugged and danced again. "She's okay...sit," she said suddenly stern.  
"What?"  
"What the hell happened between you and Aranel?"  
Dmitri sighed deeply then ran his hands in his hair purposely messing it up  
"I honestly don't know"  
"What do you mean? What happened the night she walked out?" Liz demanded  
"Well we were just talking. She'd been real distant but I thought nothing of it. Thought her dad was bugging her again. But then I started talking about Saira and how much I loved her like a sister. That's when she got up and yelled, 'But not me' and stormed out. What did I say? She knows I care for her"  
"Did you say anything else?"  
"No! I don't get it"  
Liz knelt in front of him.  
"I don't have my powers but I still carry some skill. Aranel might be confused and there's no doubt n my mind that she's jealous of the connection between you and Saira. She knows a part of you belongs to her and always will"  
"I'm going to get her back"  
"I know you will"  
  
--"Feeling better?" Legolas asked as Saira stood by the window  
"Still weak but better. Got a letter from my friends. Liz says she's scarred for life because Dmitri kissed her he was so happy" Saira smiled "Legolas?"  
"What?"  
"Catch me"  
Saira's knees buckled and Legolas caught her before she would have hit the ground. Her vision was normal but more painful than usual in her state. She saw Harry go through a door and enter a room of odd devices. Voices were all around but Saira couldn't understand. Saira stepped around Harry who was watching a horrific scene of Sirius getting tortured by Lord Voldemort. But suddenly Saira was getting a different point of view. Voldemort was not in the hall but in a chair somehow manipulating Harry's thoughts. It ended and Saira used all her strength searching the room for a piece of parchment.  
"Saira! Talk to me" Legolas said stopping her  
"I understand now. I know why my visions are right. Harry's aren't real and Voldemort found out. He's putting false scenes in Harry's mind and Harry doesn't know. He's going to do something rash"  
"Wait. What?"  
"Voldemort is putting scenes in Harry's head to lure him"  
"Calm down. I'll take care of it. You need to rest"  
He left and Saira took advantage of his absence to go see someone. She ventured along down the river until she reached the ivy-covered grave. She used magic to clear it and using her old Kokiri magic, she made roses and moonflowers grow to add color. Red, since it was Ita's favorite color. She sat on her legs and traced his name with her finger.  
"Vedui" she said aloud. "I don't know why, but I haven't been able to bring myself here. I guess a part of me still feels like it's my fault you left. Maybe you'd still be alive but things still would have been hard. I wish I could have loved you the way you loved me. Guess life isn't fair, but I know that all to well because your life was taken needlessly and I swear one day I will avenge you"  
Saira sat for a long time talking, knowing somehow Ita could hear her. When the sun had set, the moonflowers bloomed filling the air with its sweet scent. She said goodbye and headed back where she spotted Legolas reading in his window.  
"Saira?" she spun around and looked at Lord Thranduil walking toward her  
"Yes milord?"  
"How are you?"  
"Could be better"  
"You've endured much recently but I hope it has not discouraged you in any way"  
"On the contrary it has only spurred my need to see the end of this"  
"Good. Go rest"  
Saira returned to her room and fell asleep to the soft breeze. However it wasn't really a dream and wasn't quite a vision either. She was seeing the present as it was happening and she couldn't wake up. It began with flashes of all her friends. Liz, Dmitri, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and even Aranel were down in the dark room Harry had been dreaming of and they were venturing into new ones.  
They reached a room of glass robs but everything started becoming black until there was a scene with everyone fighting masked people. For a moment it focused on Liz, Dmitri and Aranel because they were up against Isilwen whose look was completely different than Saira remembered. Her skin was dark and gray and her hair solid white and now she was in her true Drow form. Aranel was knocked unconscious and Dmitri attacked in unison with Liz.  
Saira didn't see the outcome of that fight because her sight was steered to where Sirius fell into a veiled archway. It switched again to a duel between Dumbledore and Voldemort. Suddenly Saira woke up after witnessing everything her friends were going through that she was missing. She's been a prisoner once again in her mind and the fear of those scenes mixed with that notion made her shake and pant with cold sweat upon her brow. It was still early and the sun had not yet risen. She knew immediately that whatever Legolas tried to stop Harry's fake visions had failed.  
Saira closed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair but when she opened them again she was not in her room but Ganondorf's throne room in a painless vision. She closed her eyes and rubbed them hoping it would go away but it didn't.  
"Not now!" she yelled  
But no one could hear her. Ganondorf was sitting on the throne. Saira walked up and tried to hit him but her hand went straight through. She backed up angrily and yelled out.  
"I should have killed you when I had the chance!" she shouted darkly. "You've made my life hell!"  
The large metal doors to the hall creaked open and Evangeline strode in. Saira noticed she wore detached sleeves no doubt to cover up the scar Saira inflicted but Evangeline still wore that familiar malicious smile.  
"Milord there's someone here to see you," she said  
"Who is it?"'  
"May they enter?" Evangeline said wanting it to be a surprise by the tone of her voice.  
"Fine"  
"My king Ganondorf, I present you the Lord Voldemort of the earthen realm"  
This got both Saira and Ganondorf's attention. The snake like Voldemort walked in wearing a black cloak and beside him was Bellatrix Lestrange. Saira had seen her in the Daily Prophet.  
"Well, well, well" Ganondorf said slowly in his gruff voice. "Look what the tektite dragged in" he laughed. "What brings the great Voldemort to my castle?"  
"I seek an alliance"  
"I offered. You declined. Why should I offer again?"  
"My dear Bella has informed me about the young Seer girl" Voldemort said "I can help you in that area"  
"We don't need it" Evangeline broke in  
Voldemort looked at her with contempt and she just returned the sentiment  
"She's still a threat if I'm not mistaken"  
"I beg to differ The Seer is trapped within her own mind. And forgive me if I like to toy with my prey" she said rudely  
"You're out of line!" Bella yelled  
Evangeline looked towards her approaching slowly  
"Tell me, would you be quite so brace without that wand?"  
Bella stood silent  
"Puny human. Both of you!"  
Voldemort attempted a curse but Evangeline was quicker and deflected it with her own Elvish spell. Bella then tried to use her wand to tie up Evangeline with ropes but she just grabbed them mid air and they turned to ash. Looking straight at Bell she raised her hand and Bella rose into the air imitating Evangeline's hand movements. Evangeline pinned her to the wall and probably ready to kill her when Ganondorf finally intervened  
"That's enough my dear"  
Evangeline dropped Bella to the ground  
"As you can see Lord Voldemort, Evangeline is quite capable of killing the young Seer but my goal is not to kill her."  
"Do your ambitions stop with Hyrule alone?"  
"No, I will rule them all. My minions are already claiming Middle- Earth as we speak. I only lack Earth"  
"Earth is mine for the taking. An alliance between us would make the process quicker"  
'I agree but to quote a young adversary, 'I do not know you therefore I do not trust you.' You'll need to prove yourself"  
"But—"  
But Saira never learned because someone started shaking her. She was thankful in a way but almost wanted to see what happened. She stared at Tarowyn who was leaning over her  
"Saira!"  
"I'm here. I'm awake"  
"You had a horrified look. Were you sleeping?"  
"Uh, no. How much school is left?"  
"Barely a week. However you'll be riding for Rivendell with his lordship tomorrow"  
"Why?"  
"Lady Eriathiel will be there along with your other friends. Lord Elrond is calling a meeting to decide which nations will attend the convention in Earth for our defenses."  
"Thank you" Saira said "Have any letters come for me today?"  
"One"  
"From?"  
"Albus Dumbledore"  
"But he's not headmaster anymore"  
"He was reinstated last night"  
"What does he want?" Saira asked getting out of bed and putting on a robe  
"He wanted to tell you that you must take your OWL exams at the beginning of next year. He advises you study hard over the summer"  
"Wonderful" 


End file.
